


Thousand Years of Sorrow

by illrei



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illrei/pseuds/illrei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'ชีวิตดังเช่นปริศนา เพราะข้าจดจ่อแต่กับเจ้า'</p><p>โชคชะตา - Ming Yun (命运) - Destiny - Jia Jia</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thousand Years of Sorrow หรือ 'พันปีตรอมตรม' เป็นนิยาย BL แนวจีนโบราณ 4 ตอนจบ ที่ผู้เขียน I L L R E I & F O U L S O U L แต่งร่วมกัน ว่าด้วยเรื่องราวความรักของเด็กหนุ่มช่างทำถุงผ้าผู้มีคำสาปติดตัวให้ไม่พบรักพบสุขทุกชาติไปกับรัชทายาทหนุ่มผู้ถูกทรยศและกลายเป็นปีศาจเพราะลุ่มหลงในรัก
> 
> ฟังชื่อก็เศร้าใช่ไหมคะ ค่ะ เพราะเรื่องมันเศร้าค่ะ (^_^); 555  
> เอาชื่อนำไว้ก่อน เหมาะสำหรับสายดราม่ากรุบกริบ กินเด็ก (?) ค่ะ ;)

หนุ่มน้อยช่างทำถุงผ้านั่งขัดสมาธิอยู่กลางตลาด บนผ้าทอผืนงามสีแดงสดสวย ใบหน้าอ่อนเยาว์งดงามหมดจด ให้ความรู้สึกสูงส่งแลสงบนิ่งเหมือนดอกบัวกลางสระกระจก เสื้อผ้าแบบชาวบ้านที่สวมใส่ก็สะอาดสะอ้าน ทอประกายนุ่มนวลชวนมองพอๆ กับอากัปกิริยาของผู้สวมใส่เอง

มีลูกค้าชายคนหนึ่งเดินเข้าไปหาท่านพ่อค้าหนุ่มน้อย เขาสวมหมวกผ้าโปร่งสีดำปิดบังใบหน้า แต่เสื้อผ้าบ่งบอกว่าเป็นผู้มีฐานะ เขาคุกเข่าลงข้างหนึ่งเพื่อลงไปคุยให้ถนัด แต่ร่างกายอันสูงใหญ่กว่าก็ทำให้ใบหน้าของเขายังอยู่สูงกว่าหนุ่มน้อยอย่างช่วยไม่ได้

“ถุงที่ใส่ชีวิตในชาติภพหน้าเอาไว้งั้นหรือ” ชายหนุ่มผู้องอาจถามพ่อค้าหนุ่มน้อยขณะฟังคำโฆษณาขายสินค้า

“ใช่ขอรับ เพียงหนึ่งตำลึงทองเท่านั้น” เจ้าของสุ้มเสียงนุ่มนวลตอบกลับมา

“หนึ่งตำลึงทอง แลกกับการได้เห็นชีวิตในชาติภพหน้า...” ชายผู้นั้นรู้สึกสงบเพียงแค่สบตาเด็กหนุ่มตรงหน้า คล้ายว่าเขากลายเป็นนกอินทรีย์ กางปีกบินถลาเข้าสู่หุบเขาเปลี่ยวร้างอันแสนสงบ ไร้สุ้มเสียง ไร้ผู้คน ไร้บน ไร้ล่าง ไร้หน้า ไร้หลัง อารมณ์ล้ำลึกแสนพิศดารนี้มีผลให้เขาล้วงชายแขนเสื้อ วางเงินรูปเรือสีทองลงตรงหน้าพ่อค้าหนุ่มน้อย หยิบถุงผ้าสีหม่นที่ดูไม่สมราคาแล้วลุกขึ้น บอกก่อนจะเดินจากไปว่า

“ชีวิตในชาติภพนี้ไร้ฝันไร้สุข เหตุใดจึงหวังกับชาติภพหน้า”

\--------------------------------------------

ในสถานที่อันเปลี่ยวร้าง มิอาจกล่าวได้ว่าสูงส่งเช่นรังอินทรี ทว่าเป็นรังหลบภัยชั้นดีให้ชายหนุ่มอาภรณ์ดำ มันจดจ้องถุงสีหม่นอยู่นานแล้ว ชั่งใจว่าจะกระตุกเชือกสีแดงสดเหมือนด้ายแห่งโชคชะตาออกดีหรือไม่

ผ่านไปหลายเค่อ มันทนความเย้ายวนใจไม่ได้ มือแกร่งกร้านดังผู้ที่จับกระบี่แทนพู่กันดึงปากถุงเปิดออก มันได้ยินเสียงใจเต้นตึกตัก ใบหน้าหล่อเหลาก้มมองลงไป

ดังคาด มันพบเพียงความว่างเปล่า

“หนึ่งตำลึงทองมิอาจเผยความลับสวรรค์” มันผิดหวัง แต่ไม่ได้ถือโทษโกรธเด็กหนุ่มผู้ขายถุงลึกลับ คว้าน้ำเหลวมาหลายคราแล้ว ไยครานี้ต้องยึดเป็นอารมณ์เล่า

\--------------------------------------------

“รัชทายาทสวรรคตแล้ว!”

คล้อยหลังลูกค้าคนแรกและคนสุดท้ายของวันนี้จากไปไม่นาน มีเสียงป่าวประกาศดังทั่วตลาด คนตีฆ้องร้องป่าว ตะโกนปากต่อปาก

องค์รัชทายาทสิ้นแล้ว!

พ่อค้าหนุ่มน้อยโดนความโกลาหลพุ่งเข้าชน จากทางซ้ายและทางขวา เบียดทั้งด้านหน้าและด้านหลัง ทำเอาร่างเล็กจ้อยของเขาหมุนติ้ว สองแขนกอดม้วนผ้าสีแดงที่เพิ่งหอบขึ้นมา เขาบ่ายหน้าไปอีกทางหนึ่ง สวนกับคนอื่นๆ ราวกับมัจฉาตัวเล็กจ้อยว่ายทวนกระแสมหาชน

เดินออกไป...ไกลจากความโกลาหล จากผู้คนที่มุ่งหน้าไปทางพระราชวังเพื่อยืนยันคำประกาศที่ได้ยินมา

\--------------------------------------------

วันต่อมา ชายหนุ่มซื้อซาลาเปามาให้เด็กหนุ่มช่างทำถุง มีข่าวลือว่าเด็กคนนี้เป็นเด็กรับใช้ของเซียน หาตัวไม่ใคร่ง่าย ใครพบเจอถือว่าบุญพาวาสนาส่ง แต่ข่าวลืออีกข่าวคือเด็กหนุ่มเป็นมาร มีคนซื้อถุงไป พอเปิดออกก็เป็นบ้า พูดจาไม่รู้เรื่อง

“หิวหรือไม่” ชายหนุ่มที่เป็นลูกค้าคนเมื่อวานยื่นซาลาเปาอุ่นร้อนให้ พบกันถึงสองครั้งสองครา หากไม่เป็นเพราะบุญพา มันก็ต้องไม่ใช่มนุษย์ธรรมดาเป็นแน่

“ยังอิ่มอยู่เลยขอรับ แต่ขอบพระคุณ” หนุ่มน้อยยิ้มอ่อนหวาน ใช้ผ้าเช็ดสองมือก่อนรับซาลาเปาลูกนั้นมา บิกิน

วันนี้มีถุงผ้าปักร้อยเชือกถักสวยงามซึ่งเมื่อวานยังไม่มี ฝีมือการถักและการปักล้วนงามวิจิตร ลวดลายเป็นไปตามประเพณี หงส์ถุงหนึ่ง กระเรียนถุงหนึ่ง เยวีนยางคู่ถุงหนึ่ง ล้วนแล้วแต่มีความหมายในเชิงมงคลทั้งสิ้น

รัชทายาทเพิ่งสิ้น ควรทำถุงผ้าที่เหมาะกับงานศพมากกว่าหรือไม่

ชายหนุ่มแม้จะสนใจอยากถามความเป็นมา แต่ก็เก็บงำความสงสัยเอาไว้กับตน มันสง่างามผ่าเผย แถมยังรู้จักมารยาท อาจมาจากตระกูลสูง

มีแม่นางน้อยนางหนึ่งเดินเข้ามา นางแจ้งว่าเป็นสาวใช้ของคุณหนูผู้เพียบพร้อมและมีเมตตา ทว่าเวลานี้คุณหนูของนางมีความทุกข์ เห็นถุงผ้าของเจ้าสวยงามดี ใคร่ซื้อไปฝากนายของตน เผื่อนางจะอารมณ์ดีขึ้น

“สินค้าที่เหมาะกับท่านน่าจะเป็นนกกระเรียน พาหนะของเทพแห่งความยั่งยืน ใช้เป็นคำอวยพรว่า ‘ให้มีอายุมั่นขวัญยืน’ “ พ่อค้าหนุ่มน้อยยื่นถุงปักภาพสิริมงคลบนแพรพรรณล้ำค่าที่ปักเป็นรูปนกกระเรียนให้สาวใช้นางนั้น

สาวใช้ถึงกับเอามือปิดปาก รำพึงว่า “คุณหนูป่วยเป็นโรคร้าย แต่ข้ายังไม่ได้เล่าให้เจ้าฟัง เจ้าทราบได้อย่างไร”

“หนึ่งตำลึงทองขอรับ” เป็นคำตอบของเด็กหนุ่ม

สาวใช้จากไปพร้อมถุงผ้าปักลายนกกระเรียน จากนั้นก็มีพ่อค้าขายผลไม้เชื่อมเดินเข้ามา หลังของชายชรางองุ้มจากการแบกมัดฟางสำหรับเสียบไม้ผลไม้เชื่อมทุกวัน คิ้วบางสีขาวโพลนกับไรเคราบางๆ ทำให้ใบหน้าของเขาดูไม่น่าคบหา และไม้เสียบผลไม้เชื่อมที่อยู่บนท่อนฟางก็ทำให้เงาบนพื้นของชายชราดูประหลาด...ราวกับเต่าที่มีกระดองปุปะ

ชายหนุ่มทราบแล้วว่าเด็กคนนี้เป็น ‘ของจริง’ อยากจะตามไปดูให้เห็นกับตาว่าสินค้านั้นเป็น ‘ของจริง’ ด้วยหรือไม่ แต่ยังรั้งอยู่เนื่องจากมีคนที่น่าจะเป็นลูกค้าคนที่สองเข้ามา

“ข้า...อยาก...” ชายชราพูดช้าๆ เนิบๆ “ซื้อ...ของ...ขวัญวันแต่งงาน”

หากเป็นพ่อค้าผู้รีบเร่งในตลาดคนอื่น คงไม่อดทนกับคนที่มีลักษณะเชื่องช้าไม่น่าไว้ใจเช่นนี้ แต่พ่อค้าหนุ่มน้อยมองชายชราเต็มสายตา เหมือนๆ กับที่เขามองลูกค้าทุกคน รอให้ชายชราพูดจบก็หยิบถุงผ้าปักลายเยวีนยางคู่ให้

คนขายผลไม้เชื่อมชราถึงกับน้ำตาซึม ก้มหน้าปะหลกๆ ขอบคุณ แจ้งว่าเขาหาซื้อของขวัญให้หลานสาวที่กำลังจะแต่งงาน แต่ไม่มีใครสนใจขาย ด้วยไม่อยากต้อนรับตน

“เยวีนยางคู่คือรักมั่น ความรักและความซื่อสัตย์ตราบนิรันดร์ ข้าน้อยขอแสดงความยินดีล่วงหน้าแก่หลานสาวของท่าน” พ่อค้าผู้มีอัธยาศัยน่าชมเอ่ยตอบ

ชายชราก้มหน้าปะหลกๆ เขารวบรวมเศษเงินจนมีมูลค่าเท่าหนึ่งตำลึงทอง และจ่ายมอบเป็นค่าถุงผ้า

เด็กหนุ่มช่างทำถุงผ้ารับเงินมาเหมือนกับที่รับจากลูกค้าคนอื่นๆ โดยไม่เกี่ยงว่าจะร่ำรวยล้นฟ้าหรือยากจนขัดสน

‘หนึ่งตำลึงทอง’ ต่อสินค้าของเขา เท่านั้นก็เพียงพอแล้ว

ทองคำหนักหนึ่งตำลึงอาจเป็นเงินที่ชายชรารวบรวมมาทั้งชีวิต แต่เด็กหนุ่มมิได้เกี่ยงงอนที่จะรับการเก็บหอมรอมริบนั้น

ชายหนุ่มรู้สึกถึงความสงสัยเต้นยิบอยู่ใต้ผิวหนัง แต่ยังรอต่อไปโดยไม่ผลีผลาม กระทั่งตกเย็นพ่อค้าหนุ่มน้อยก็ไม่มีลูกค้าเพิ่มและกำลังเก็บร้าน เขาจึงเข้าไปหา

“หากถามคำถาม เจ้าจะคิดเท่าไหร่หรือ”

ชายหนุ่มยื่นมือไปจะช่วยถือหอบผ้าที่ตั้งใหญ่กว่าตัวของเด็กหนุ่ม

เด็กหนุ่มเงยหน้ามองลูกค้าคนเดิม โค้งให้ แต่ไม่ได้ส่งสัมภาระของตนให้ผู้อื่นถือ

“คำตอบไม่มีราคาหรอกขอรับ ข้าค้าขายเพียงถุงผ้า”

ถุงผ้าใบสุดท้ายยังไม่ถูกขาย มันเป็นถุงผ้าที่วิจิตรงดงามที่สุดในบรรดาถุงผ้าสามถุง

‘หงส์’ ส่วนผสมระหว่างหัวไก่ฟ้า ปากนกแก้ว ตัวเป็ดแมนดาริน ขนนกกระสา และหางนกยูง มีขนแซมสีแดง ขนแซมสีม่วง ขนแซมสีเหลือง และขนแซมสีขาว ถือเป็นนกชั้นยอด วิเศษเหนือนกทั้งปวง

“มีสินค้าก็ต้องมีวัตถุดิบ” ชายหนุ่มลองพูดแค่นี้ก่อน รอดูว่าเด็กหนุ่มจะเข้าใจความหมายที่เขาต้องการจะสื่อไหม

“ข้ามีถุงในชาติภพนี้มอบให้แก่ท่าน” เด็กหนุ่มที่วางสัมภาระแล้วล้วงถุงที่เตรียมไว้ออกมาจากอกเสื้อ อันเป็นถุงผ้าปักลาย ‘หงส์’

“ข้าไม่มีตำลึงทองเหลือแล้ว”

ชายหนุ่มปฏิเสธ

“นี่เป็นของขวัญ หงส์นั้นเมื่อบินไปไหนจะมีนกอื่นบินตาม สามารถหยั่งรู้เหตุการณ์บนพื้นพิภพ และจักปรากฏในสถานที่ที่มีความสงบ” เด็กหนุ่มคุกเข่าลง สองตาใสกระจ่างราวกับหยดน้ำค้างที่ไม่เคยต้องมลทิน “ทรงกลับไปที่ราชวังเถิด ยังมีนางกษัตริย์ผู้เพียบพร้อมรอท่านอยู่...”

คำพูดของเด็กหนุ่มทำให้บ่าของชายหนุ่มหนักอึ้ง ถุงลายหงส์ก็หนักเหมือนหินถ่วง

“ถุงที่ใส่ชีวิตในชาติภพหน้าของท่านว่างเปล่า...ก็เพราะมันว่างเปล่า ที่มันว่างเปล่าเพราะท่านยังมีชีวิตอยู่ในชาติภพนี้ เรียบง่ายเช่นนั้น” เด็กหนุ่มลุกยืน เก็บชายแขนเสื้อเพื่อหอบสัมภาระแล้วยิ้มอารี “ท่านมาคุยกับข้าได้ทุกเมื่อที่ต้องการ”

นี่คือการบอกลาของพ่อค้าหนุ่มน้อยงั้นหรือ

“ขอบใจที่ชี้แนะ แต่ข้ามิได้อยากเป็นโอรสสวรรค์แล้ว...”

ชายหนุ่มพูดออกไปบ่าก็เหมือนจะเบาขึ้น

ร่างเล็กน้อมศีรษะ ปอยผมสีอ่อนตกเคลียแก้มเนียนใส “มันเป็นการตัดสินใจของท่าน แต่ท่านรู้อย่างลึกซึ้งว่ามันจะไม่ใช่การตัดสินใจของท่านเช่นกัน”

ผู้ฟังไร้คำพูดตอบกลับ

หนุ่มน้อยยืนรออย่างมั่นใจว่าชายหนุ่มจะหันหลัง เดินกลับไปยังทางที่จากมา

“เจ้าพักอยู่ที่ใด ให้ข้าไปส่งเถิด ถือว่าตอบแทนสินน้ำใจของเจ้า”

หนุ่มน้อยชะงักไปครู่หนึ่ง แต่เขาไม่ได้ส่ายหน้า ไม่ได้พยักหน้า เพียงเอ่ยว่า “ท่านสามารถมาคุยกับข้าที่ตลาด”

“เจ้าไม่ได้ตอบปฏิเสธ ถ้าอย่างนั้นข้าจะเดินไปส่ง” ฉวยเอาผ้ามาจากเด็กหนุ่ม รวดเร็วจนร่างเล็กๆ เอน

เด็กหนุ่มมีสีหน้าแปลกใจแวบหนึ่ง เพียงแวบเดียวเท่านั้นแล้วสายตาก็อ่อนโยนลง “เชิญท่าน” เขาเดินนำชายหนุ่มไปยังบ้านของตน

เดินออกมาราวครึ่งชั่วยาม อากาศโดยรอบหนาวเย็นจนเริ่มเกิดน้ำค้างแข็ง ระหว่างทางทั้งคู่ไม่ได้สนทนากัน ปล่อยให้ความเงียบบรรเลงทำนองของมันไป บ้านของเด็กหนุ่มเป็นกระท่อมมีบริเวณหลังหนึ่ง ทางเข้าโรยกรวดหินและปลูกพืชต้นเล็กๆ ด้วยความอารีจึงเชิญชายหนุ่มเข้ามาดื่มน้ำชาร้อนๆ ให้ร่างกายอบอุ่น

เด็กหนุ่มรับหอบผ้ามาวางข้างโต๊ะ บนโต๊ะมีอุปกรณ์เย็บปักถักร้อยอาทิ เข็ม ด้ายหลากสีสัน รวมไปถึงผ้าไหมสำหรับปัก

ชายหนุ่มอาสาจุดเตาให้ โดยกล่าวว่า “เพียงจุดเตายังไม่เท่าราคาถุงของเจ้าเลย” พยายามไม่นานก็สำเร็จ ชายหนุ่มยิ้มบางๆ แสงอบอุ่นอาบใบหน้าคมสัน

เด็กหนุ่มยิ้มและหัวเราะนุ่มนวล “ให้องค์รัชทายาทจุดเตาไฟ ย่อมมีราคามากกว่าหนึ่งตำลึงทอง”

เขาส่งผ้าสะอาดให้เช็ดมือ นำน้ำชามาให้ และนั่งรออย่างสงบ

ในบ้านของช่างทำถุงผ้าก็เหมือนบ้านของช่างทำถุงผ้า นอกจากอุปกรณ์เย็บปักถักร้อยแล้วยังมีกระดาษ หมึกและพู่กัน บนกระดาษมีแบบลายปักที่เด็กหนุ่มเป็นผู้ลงมือวาดเอง

“หากเจ้ามีถุงสมปรารถนา คืนนี้ข้าคงได้ที่พักอุ่นๆ แล้ว” ชายหนุ่มพูดทีเล่นทีจริง เขาเอ่ยชมฝีมือชงชาของเด็กหนุ่มด้วย

เด็กหนุ่มที่สวมเสื้ออีกชั้นหัวเราะอีก เหมือนเทพเซียนที่ไม่ประสาเรื่องตลกของมนุษย์ปุถุชน

“เจ้าไม่ได้ปฏิเสธ” บรรยากาศของที่นี่พิเศษ ชายหนุ่มรู้สึกผ่อนคลายขึ้นมาก หินที่ถ่วงบ่าอยู่ก็เบาบางลง กล้าพูดกล้าคุยมากขึ้น

“ขอรับ?” เด็กหนุ่มหยุดหัวเราะแล้วถาม คล้ายไม่เข้าใจความนัย ซึ่งดูจากแววตาใสกระจ่างแล้วก็คงไม่เข้าใจจริงๆ

“ข้าพักอยู่ที่หุบเขาอีกด้าน เดินเท้าธรรมดาใช้เวลาเกือบวัน...” ชายหนุ่มลองพูดเป็นนัยอีก

“ท่านมีวิทยายุทธ เหตุใดจึงต้องเดินเท้าเล่า” เด็กหนุ่มรินชาร้อนอีกถ้วยหนึ่ง เป่าน้ำชาร้อนให้พออุ่น จิบช้าๆ ขณะแก้มมีเลือดฝาด

ในที่นี้มีสามสิ่งที่ให้ความอบอุ่นหนึ่งคือน้ำชาในกาที่กำลังจะเย็นลง สองคือร่างกายของมนุษย์สองคนที่กระหายจะสอดตัวเข้าใต้ผ้าห่มเพื่อไม่ให้ร่างกายเย็นลง

“ท่านแพ้อากาศหนาวหรือ” เด็กหนุ่มสรุป

“มิผิด” ตลอดทางเด็กหนุ่มเดินนำหน้า จึงไม่เห็นร่างกายที่สั่นน้อยๆ ของชายหนุ่ม ตอนที่จุดไฟ เขายิ้ม แปลว่าไฟนั้นดี “เป็นเรื่องน่าอับอาย แต่ก็มิผิด”

“อ้อ ขออภัยขอรับ”

“ยินดีแลกการให้อภัยกับที่พักสักค่อนคืน”

เด็กหนุ่มนำผ้าห่มมาให้ จัดที่นอนสำหรับแขกผู้สูงส่งไว้บนเตียง ส่วนตัวเองปูฟูกที่พื้น

“เรานอนพื้น เจ้านอนเตียงเถิด” อาคันตุกะกล่าว แต่เจ้าของบ้านส่ายหน้า

“พรุ่งนี้เช้า เมื่ออากาศอุ่นขึ้น ท่านก็สามารถกลับราชวัง” เด็กหนุ่มงึมงำขณะสอดตัวเข้าในผ้าห่ม ที่จริงเขาควรต้มน้ำอุ่นอาบ แต่เพราะมีแขกและอากาศเย็นจัด เด็กหนุ่มจึงเลือกเข้านอน ถึงอย่างนั้น ร่างกายแลที่นอนของหนุ่มน้อยก็หอมรื่นจมูก คล้ายกลิ่นของหมอกบนทิวเขายามพระอาทิตย์ยังไม่ขึ้น

ตื่นเช้ามาเด็กหนุ่มจึงเห็นว่าตนนอนอยู่บนเตียงกับชายหนุ่ม แขนกอดรัดกันอุ่นกว่าผ้าผวยเป็นไหนๆ เด็กหนุ่มที่นอนกอดบุรุษแปลกหน้าขยับตัวเล็กน้อย งงงวยว่าตนเองขึ้นมาอยู่ข้างบนได้อย่างไร

ชายหนุ่มตัวรุมๆ เขาตื่นแล้วแต่เปลือกตาหนักอึ้ง จึงหลับต่อไป ไม่ได้ขยับ ถุงที่รับมาจากเด็กหนุ่มห้อยอยู่ที่เอว ยังไม่ได้เปิดออก

เด็กหนุ่มเอามืออัง จากนั้นก็ลุกจากเตียงไปต้มน้ำอุ่น เขากลับมา เช็ดหน้าเช็ดตัวให้ชายหนุ่ม นำผ้าขนสัตว์มาห่มให้อีกชั้น ค่อนข้างหนักใจ

“ลำบากเจ้าแล้ว” แววตาของชายหนุ่มรู้สึกผิดจริงๆ เขารีบลุกขึ้น แม้จะเก่งเจรจา แต่ยังรู้ชั่วดี แบบนี้คือชั่ว พูดตะล่อมจนได้พัก แล้วทำให้เด็กหนุ่มลำบาก

“ท่านอยู่ที่นี่นานคงไม่ดี ที่นี่อากาศหนาวจัด ทำให้ท่านอ่อนแอลง หากกลับไปในเมืองจะไม่หนาวเช่นนี้” เด็กหนุ่มพูดอย่างเป็นปริศนา

“ถ้ำที่ข้าอยู่ก็หนาว แต่ไม่หนาวลม คงเป็นเพราะขามาเราเดินตากลม จึงตกอยู่ในสภาพน่าอายเช่นนี้” นี่ก็ตอบรับแบบเป็นปริศนา

ชายหนุ่มไม่ยอมจากไป เด็กหนุ่มก็ไม่ใจดำพอที่จะไล่ คืนนั้นเขาขึ้นเตียงไปกอดคนป่วยเพื่อให้ความอบอุ่น

ชายหนุ่มไม่ได้รังเกียจ กลับกัน เขากอดตอบ ลมหายใจอุ่นร้อนเป่าอยู่ข้างแก้ม อาจไม่มีสติ

“ท่านเปิดถุงของชาติภพนี้ แล้วทุกอย่างจะเข้าที่เข้าทางของมัน” เด็กหนุ่มกระซิบ

“ไม่...” ชายหนุ่มขยับตัว กระซิบตอบ เหมือนเพ้อเพราะพิษไข้เสียมากกว่า ปากก็เกือบแนบชิดกันแล้ว

เด็กหนุ่มตาเบิกค้าง เมื่อปากของพวกเขาเฉียดใกล้ เขาถอยตัวออกเมื่อเห็นว่าไม่งามนัก แต่ก็ถอยไม่ได้ไกล เมื่ออ้อมแขนแข็งแรงรั้งเอาไว้ มนุษย์จะกระเถิบเข้าหาไออุ่นโดยสัญชาตญาณ ชายหนุ่มก็ไขว่คว้าหาไออุ่นข้างๆ เหมือนลูกนกที่พยายามซุกอกมารดา

“องค์รัชทายาท...” แก้มของเด็กหนุ่มอุ่นและเป็นสีชมพูเข้ม

“ข้าไม่อยากเป็นโอรสสวรรค์แล้ว” ชายหนุ่มย้ำคำเดิม หนักแน่นยิ่งกว่าภูผา ปากเฉียดใกล้กันอีก อาจบังเอิญ หรืออาจจงใจ

“รัชทายาท” เด็กหนุ่มย้ำคำเดิมอย่างนุ่มนวล “ถุงที่ใส่ชีวิตในชาติภพหน้าของท่าน มันว่างเปล่าเพราะข้ายังไม่มีวัตถุดิบมาทำ” นิ้วสวยงามแบบช่างฝีมือเกลี่ยปอยผมสีดำเข้มของชายหนุ่ม

“ท่านอยู่ที่นี่ไม่ได้ดอก...”

“เงียบ...” เป็นครั้งแรกที่ชายหนุ่มสั่งคำสั่งหลังออกจากพระราชวังมา และเป็นครั้งแรกที่เขาจุมพิตคนแปลกหน้า

โดยไม่ทราบว่าทำไม

เด็กหนุ่มชะงักเมื่อโดนออกคำสั่งและช่วงชิงริมฝีปาก

ไม่มีข้ออ้างใดนอกจากพิษไข้...ชายหนุ่มโยนการกระทำที่ไร้มารยาทและน่าอับอายให้กับพิษไข้ หากเป็นสุราคงง่ายกว่านี้นัก ปากของเด็กหนุ่มหวานและฝาดเหมือนเมรัยเลิศรส ริมฝีปากนุ่มเย็นนิดๆ ค่อยๆ ร้อนชึ้นจากการสัมผัส

จุมพิตที่อ่อนหวานเหมือนสุราดอกท้อ มีรสขมซ่าของพิษไข้ติดอยู่

มือของเด็กหนุ่มยันอกอีกฝ่ายไว้ รู้สึกอับอายจนหัวหมุน แต่น้ำน้อยสู้กับไฟไม่ได้ แก้มร้อนๆ แนบกัน ชายหนุ่มช่วงชิงลมหายใจเป็นลำดับถัดไปราวกับเทพมารแห่งราคะ ทำให้ร่างเล็กอ่อนระทวยตามรสกามารมณ์ที่เพิ่งเคยรู้จัก

สองสามวันมานี้ชายหนุ่มรู้สึกไม่เป็นตัวของตัวเอง ควบคุมด้านชั่วได้ยากขึ้น ด้านดีแผ่วลง เขาเคยถึงขั้นขังตัวเองในถ้ำ

เด็กหนุ่มเบือนหน้าออกในที่สุด ใบหน้าใสกระจ่างมีคราบน้ำตา ดูเหมือนตอนโดนบังคับจูบจะน้ำตาไหล

“ท่านจะทำอะไร”

“ข้าขออภัย” ชายหนุ่มตกใจ รีบเช็ดน้ำตาให้เด็กหนุ่มด้วยหลังมือ แต่ไฟจุดติดแล้วจะดับได้จริงหรือ ดวงตาสีนิลมีร่องรอยร้าวสีแดงแทรกอยู่ เหมือนลาวาที่พร้อมปะทุทุกเมื่อ

เด็กหนุ่มพยักหน้าว่ายกโทษให้

“ช่วยเจ้าเก็บข้าวของก่อน แล้วข้าจะกลับไปที่ถ้ำ” ชายหนุ่มรู้สึกผิดจริงๆ เหมือนคนเดียวกันกับที่เอ่ยขออภัยที่ตนล้มป่วย

เด็กหนุ่มลังเล พออีกฝ่ายโอนอ่อนเป็นต้นหลิวลู่ลม ใจเขาก็เช่นกัน

“ไม่เป็นไร ท่านนอนพักเถอะ” เด็กหนุ่มซุกตัวนอนขด แบบนี้จะได้ไม่รู้สึกปั่นป่วนและตัวรุมๆ โดยไม่ใช่เพราะพิษไข้ เขาตัวสั่นเพราะรู้สึกว่าร่างกายบางส่วนแข็งขึง ดุนดันอยู่ตรงหน้าท้องตน

ชายหนุ่มเอ่ยขอบคุณแล้วปฏิเสธโดยที่ยังยืนหันหลัง แต่พอเปิดประตูก็มีลมกรรโชกแรง หนาวเนื้อเถือกระดูก จึงต้องล่าถอยกลับมาภายในกระท่อม หันไปกฌเห็นร่างเล็กจ้อยนอนตัวสั่นเช่นกัน

“เป็นอะไรหรือ”

เด็กหนุ่มไม่ตอบ ถดตัวเข้าไปซุกตัวด้านในเตียง

ชายหนุ่มคิดว่าหนุ่มน้อยหนาวเพราะตนเปิดประตูเมื่อครู่ จึงวางมือบนไหล่บอบบาง เห็นว่าสั่นระริก ทั้งยังหอบหายใจเบาๆ รอยร้าวในดวงตาของชายเขาแยกออกกว้างขึ้น หากเป็นปากปล่องภูเขาไฟคงได้ยินเสียงเปรี๊ยะๆ

เขาสอดตัวไปนอนข้างๆ เริ่มจูบไหล่และแขน มืออ้อมมาลูบต้นขาด้านหน้า

รวมถึงส่วนอ่อนไหวที่แข็งขึงขึ้นมา

“ท่าน!” ขาของเด็กหนุ่มปัดป่าย สะโพกและบั้นท้ายกระทบกับคนที่นอนซ้อนอยู่ด้านหลัง

ไม่ทันประท้วงมากกกว่านั้น ริมฝีปากเล็กๆ ก็ถูกมอบความสุขให้ เช่นเดียวกับแก่นกายที่ดันเนื้อผ้าจนชื้นแฉะ

“งือ” วินาทีนั้น เด็กหนุ่มเหมือนเทพเซียนที่เพิ่งได้เรียนรู้กิเลส

ชายหนุ่มตื่นตัว สะโพกเล็กๆ กลับถูไถโดนของแข็งร้อน

“เสวียนอวี้” ชายหนุ่มเหมือนแนะนำชื่อจริงของตน

‘หยกจักรพรรดิ’ อย่างนั้นหรือ...ย้อนแย้งยิ่งนัก หยกเย็น คนร้อนดั่งไฟ มือของชายหนุ่มลูบปลอบความทรมานให้หายไปจนเด็กหนุ่มเผลอไผล เหมือนมีดอกไม้บานอยู่ในหัวใจดวงเล็กๆ

เด็กหนุ่มกระซิบว่า... “หมิง” เขามองชายด้านบน เต็มตา ความสงบถูกแทนที่ด้วยความปั่นป่วนวาบหวิว

ชายหนุ่มคร่อมอยู่บนร่างเล็ก มือกระตุกผ้ารัดเอวออก แก่นกายผงาดขึ้น พรั่งพร้อมไปด้วยความเป็นชาย เขาจับเด็กหนุ่มตั้งขา ปรนเปรอด้วยมือและนิ้ว

เด็กหนุ่มถอยตัว เรียวขาแยกแล้วถดหนีสลับกัน แต่ก็รู้สึกว่าแก่นกายของตนก็ตั้งชันไม่ต่างกับชายด้านบน “อาาา” ผิวขาวจัดของเด็กหนุ่มราวกับก้อนแป้ง ปลายยอดส่วนอ่อนไหวเป็นสีชมพูน่ารัก

มือหยาบรูดรั้งอารมณ์ พักหนึ่งก็ป้ายน้ำสีใสไปที่ช่องทางด้านหลัง นิ้วกลางและนิ้วชี้เรียวยาวทรงพลังงอเข้าออกครูดกับเนื้อนุ่มด้านใน

เด็กหนุ่มยังไม่เข้าใจนัก รู้แต่วาบหวิวอย่างมาก ทั้งเจ็บและรู้สึกดีไปพร้อมๆ กัน

ตัณหาราคะไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ต้องเรียนรู้ มันเป็นธรรมชาติเหมือนกินและนอน

“เสียงหวานนัก” ชายหนุ่มด้านที่ไม่รู้จักความผิดชอบชั่วดีเอ่ยชม

“ท่าน!” เด็กหนุ่มน้ำตาคลอหน่วย

มีลิ้นเลียน้ำตาที่ข้างแก้ม เมื่อเห็นว่าเด็กหนุ่มน่าจะพร้อมแล้วจึงค่อยๆ ดันกายเข้าไป ทั้งปลอบ ทั้งเอาแต่ใจ ในที่สุดก็เข้าไปได้ทั้งหมด

“อึก!”

ชายหนุ่มยึดเอวอีกฝ่ายเอาไว้ เริ่มจากนุ่มนวลจนเร่าร้อนเจียนคลั่ง ผมยาวสีดำสนิทเคลียแผ่นหลังและกรอบหน้าหล่อเหลาคมคาย

เด็กหนุ่มแยกขาอย่างทรมาน ทั้งเจ็บ จุกและเสียดเสียวอย่างไม่เคยเป็น เสียงผ้าปูที่นอนดังสวบสาบแข่งกับเสียงคราง พออวี้ถอนตัวออกไปเขาก็อยากถอยหนี แต่พออวี้ดึงสะโพกเขากลับพร้อมสอดเข้ามาจนสุดเขาอยากแยกขากว้างขึ้น

“เจ้าช่างน่ารักใคร่”

“อ้า...อา” ร่างกายของอวี้สร้างความหฤหรรษ์ที่ไม่เคยพานพบ เมื่อสอดสวมส่วนสำคัญกันไปถึงจุดหนึ่งเด็กหนุ่มก็เลิกเกร็ง สองมือกำที่นอน นัยน์ตาชวนให้เคลิ้มฝัน

“อวี้...” สะโพกเล็กกลืนกินอย่างตะกละ แม้เจ้าตัวจะไม่ได้ขยับสักนิด เพียงแต่แยกขาตั้งรับ

“หมิง” ชายหนุ่มหอบกระเส่า เรียกชื่อคนด้านล่าง รอยยิ้มเหยียดออกกว้าง คล้ายเทพมารยิ่งนัก

“อา ข้าจะ” ปลายเท้ากระตุกเป็นจังหวะ

“เซียนน้อยตกสวรรค์เสียแล้ว” เสียงก็ไม่ใช่เสียงของชายหนุ่ม มันดังสลับกับเสียงเรียกชื่อเด็กหนุ่มอย่างอ่อนโยน เสวียนอวี้ช้อนขาหมิงขึ้น ดันจนสุด ถอนออก แล้วดันจนสุดอีกครั้ง พึงพอใจกับเสียงกรีดร้องราวกับทรมาน

พร้อมกับคำพูดของชายหนุ่ม เด็กหนุ่มปลดปล่อยอามารมณ์ออกมาอย่างสวยงามและน่าอับอายอย่างที่สุด

“อื้อ...!”

ชายหนุ่มทิ้งร่างลงไป กระตุกและฝากฝังความร้อนเอาไว้ในในร่างเล็กๆ เขากะพริบตาปริบๆ ยิ้มละมุนละไมแล้วจูบ ดวงตาข้างหนึ่งแทบเปลี่ยนเป็นสีแดงทั้งหมด เขารู้ว่าตนผิดมหันต์ แต่ก็สุขเหลือล้น บรรยายไม่ถูกจริงๆ

เด็กหนุ่มเผยอปาก รับรู้ว่ามีของเหลวจำนวนหนึ่งถูกเติมเข้ามาในร่าง เขาสะดุ้งตามจังหวะการเติมเต็มนั้น ตัวเกร็งจนยอดอกตั้งชัน “อา...อะ”

เป็นร่างกายที่รับรู้ราคะ ซ้ำยังเกิดจากผู้ชายด้วยกัน

ชายหนุ่มปลอบยอดอกด้วยการจูบ แล้วไล่ไปจูบต้นคอขาวผ่อง

“อวี้...”

“หมิง” จมูกโด่งไซ้อยู่ตรงใบหู สูดกลิ่นกายหอมฟุ้ง

“ข้าอึดอัด” เด็กหนุ่มประท้วงเมื่อยังถูกเติมเต็ม จนอวี้ยอมถอนร่างออกไป เลือดก็ไหลอาบซอกขาขาวผ่องของเด็กหนุ่มรวมกับของเหลวสีขาวขุ่น

“ข้า...” ชายหนุ่มเห็นเลือดก็ตกใจ ไม่คิดว่าตัวเองกล้าทำรุนแรง

“ฮึก...” เด็กหนุ่มเหนื่อยจนไม่มีแรงพูด...เขาสลบไป

ชายหนุ่มต้มน้ำ เช็ดทำความสะอาดให้เด็กหนุ่ม ถึงขั้นเปลี่ยนผ้าปูที่นอนอย่างทุลักทุเล รอร่างเล็กๆ ฟื้นขึ้นมา...

\-------------------------------------------------

พ่อค้าหนุ่มน้อยตื่นขึ้นมาโดยไม่พบใคร บนเตียงมีกลิ่นอวลของความคิดคำนึงบางอย่าง ครู่หนึ่งก็คล้ายตาฝาดเห็นภาพซ้อนทับของเรื่องที่เพิ่งเกิดขึ้น

เด็กหนุ่มใบหน้าแดงซ่าน ขยับตัวช้าๆ แต่รู้สึกเจ็บแปลบ ใช้เวลาพักใหญ่จึงค่อยลุกขึ้นมาต้มน้ำอาบ ภายในห้องค่อนข้างเย็น คาดว่าตนคงอยู่เพียงลำพังมาหลายชั่วยามแล้ว

เรื่องทั้งหมดเกิดขึ้นราวความฝันตื่นหนึ่ง

\-------------------------------------------------

เรื่องนี้มีทั้งหมด 5 ตอนจบ โดยเขียนจบแล้วนะคะ :) ลงแค่ในเว็บนี้และในเพจของผู้เขียน

หากชอบท่านสามารถกด Kudos เป็นกำลังใจให้ผู้เขียน

จะทิ้งคอมเมนต์ไว้ หรือส่งข้อความมาพูดคุยกันได้ทางเพจ [FB : I L L R E I](https://www.facebook.com/ILLREI/) ก็ได้ค่ะ


	2. Chapter 2

พ่อค้าหนุ่มน้อยตื่นขึ้นมาโดยไม่พบใคร บนเตียงมีกลิ่นอวลของความคิดคำนึงบางอย่าง ครู่หนึ่งก็คล้ายตาฝาดเห็นภาพซ้อนทับของเรื่องที่เพิ่งเกิดขึ้น

เด็กหนุ่มขยับตัว แต่รู้สึกเจ็บแปลบ ใช้เวลาพักใหญ่จึงค่อยลุกขึ้นมาต้มน้ำอาบ ภายในห้องค่อนข้างเย็น คาดว่าตนคงอยู่เพียงลำพังมาหลายชั่วยามแล้ว เรื่องทั้งหมดเกิดขึ้นราวความฝันตื่นหนึ่ง

\-----------------------------------------

รัชทายาทกลับมาพร้อมกระต่ายและไม้ทำฟืนมัดหนึ่ง กล่าวว่าตนเป็นทหารมากกว่านักปกครอง เรื่องเช่นนี้ง่ายยิ่งกว่าจัดการขุนนางฉ้อฉล ชายหนุ่มกะปรี้กะเปร่า หายป่วยไข้ ทว่ายังไม่ทราบสภาพที่เปลี่ยนแปลงไปของตน ตาข้างซ้ายแดงก่ำเหมือนมารแล้ว “เซียนน้อยกินเนื้อสัตว์ได้หรือไม่”

หมิงที่เพิ่งอาบน้ำเสร็จ กำลังเช็ดเนื้อเช็ดตัว สะดุ้งโหยงเหมือนกระต่าย รีบฉวยผ้ามาห่มร่างกาย รู้สึกเขินอายอย่างประหลาด “ข้ามิใช่เซียน” เขาจัดเสื้อผ้า แล้วเงยหน้ามองชายหนุ่มเต็มตา ทว่ายังไม่ทันได้เห็นดวงตาสีแดง อีกฝ่ายก็รี่หันหลังเดินออกไป

“ขออภัย...” ชายหนุ่มออกไปชำแหละกระต่าย รู้สึกขัดเขินอยู่เหมือนกัน

รัชทายาทลงมีดแม่นยำรวดเร็ว กรีดเปิดคอถึงหน้าท้อง ทำความสะอาดนอกใน ไม่นานก็ได้อาหารจานหนึ่ง หนังกระต่ายรอฟอกอีกผืนหนึ่ง นอกจากวิทยายุทธและเข้าป่าล่าสัตว์ ฝีมือการทำอาหารก็ไม่เลวนัก พอประทังหิวได้ ชายหนุ่มคุยว่าตนเคยกินหนังรองเท้า สมรภูมิทำให้รู้ว่าต้มรองเท้าให้อร่อยนั้นทำอย่างไร แต่คำพูดของเขาฟังสิบส่วน กรองเจ็ดส่วน เชื่ออีกสามส่วน

หนุ่มน้อยกินอย่างเรียบร้อย ขอบคุณสำหรับอาหาร ตอนนี้ดวงตาของชายหนุ่มไม่มีสีแดงให้เห็น อาจเป็นการเล่นกลของชะตากรรม

“เพื่อขอบใจที่เจ้าให้เราพัก เราจะช่วยตัดผ้า”

“ไม่เป็นไร นี่เป็นงานของข้า” จะว่าเด็กหนุ่มไม่รู้มารยาทก็ไม่ถูก คำพูดคำจาไม่เจือความเคารพเท่าที่ควรเป็น ไม่แนะนำชื่อแซ่อย่างถูกต้อง ช้ำยังกล้าขัดใจรัชทายาท แต่กลับไม่มีกิริยายกตนข่มท่าน

“เช่นนั้น เราจะช่วยผ่าฟืน”

เด็กหนุ่มเก็บล้างถ้วยชามทั้งส่วนของตนเองและชายหนุ่ม “ข้าอาจเสียมารยาท แต่คิดว่าท่านควรเร่งกลับวัง” เขามองถุงผ้าลายปักหงส์ คล้ายสีของหงส์เปลี่ยนไปเล็กน้อย เป็นสีแดงเข้มขึ้น

รัชทายาทยิ้ม เหมือนตอบรับ เหมือนปฏิเสธ เขาเดินออกไปข้างนอก ถอดอาภรณ์ส่วนบน เห็นกล้ามเนื้อตึงแน่น แขนยกขึ้นเหนือหัว จามไม้ออกเป็นสองซีก

หนุ่มน้อยปล่อยให้รัชทายาทตอบแทนที่ตนให้ที่พักแลช่วยรักษาพยาบาล โดยไม่เอ่ยถึงเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้น อันที่จริงเขาเริ่มลงมือร่างแบบสินค้าชิ้นใหม่แล้ว ถุงผ้าเครื่องรางของเขาเป็นที่นิยม ทำเท่าไหร่ก็ขายหมด ชีวิตจึงพอมีพอกิน ไม่ขัดสน แม้บ่อยครั้งจะมีคนเสนอราคาให้มากกว่าราคาที่ตั้งไว้ ซึ่งก็เป็นราคาที่ไม่ถือว่าเล็กน้อยสำหรับทุกคน แต่พ่อค้าหนุ่มน้อยยืนยันว่าจะขายถุงผ้าทุกใบในราคาหนึ่งตำลึงทองเท่าเทียมกัน

หมดเวลาเช้า พระอาทิตย์ตรงหัว ชายหนุ่มก็มัดฟืนเป็นกองๆ เขาแข็งแรงขึ้นเหมือนม้าหนุ่ม “หมิง” ชายหนุ่มเรียก

หนุ่มน้อยเอาผ้ามาเย็บเสื้อใหม่ให้ชายหนุ่ม ใช้เวลาช่วงเช้าไปกับส่วนนั้น เขายังไม่เริ่มเย็บถุงผ้าสักถุง “ท่านอาบน้ำแต่งตัวเถิด” เสื้อใหม่สวยงามเหมือนงานของช่างในวัง แต่ไม่มีอะไรหรูหราเกินความจำเป็น พอใช้ใส่กลับวังได้อยู่

“ข้าจะสร้างกระท่อมตรงโน้น” ชายหนุ่มพูดเอาแต่ใจ

“ไม่ได้ขอรับ” เด็กหนุ่มเริ่มดุ

“ขยับไปอีกหน่อยก็ได้” ชายหนุ่มดื้อดึงกว่าใครคนใดที่หมิงรู้จัก

“ท่านควรกลับราชวัง ดวงของท่านเพลานี้ไม่เข้มแข็ง” เขาชี้ถุงผ้าเครื่องรางใบเล็กที่ชายหนุ่มห้อยอยู่ “นางหงส์จะปกป้องคุ้มครองดวงดาวของท่าน เพียงกลับไปหานางเท่านั้น”

“ชีวิตนี้เป็นของข้าแล้ว ถุงผ้าของเจ้าดั่งพร ปัจจุบันข้าอยู่ที่นี่ ไยผลักไสข้าไปสู่อนาคตที่มืดมนเล่า”

เด็กหนุ่มประสานมือคารวะ “ข้าเป็นเพียงช่างทำถุงผ้าขายให้แก่ผู้เหมาะสม สายสัมพันธ์ของเราควรดำเนินไปเช่นนั้น จักยั่งยืนมั่นคงเช่นนั้นเช่นกัน”

“ข้าเรียกร้องอันใดหรือ ข้าจักสร้างที่พักเอง ไม่รบกวนเจ้าแล้ว”

หมิงถอนใจ แววตาเขาบอกว่า ‘ไม่ขอรับ’

“ชะตาฟ้า ใครก็มิอาจขัด แต่ข้าเสวียนอวี้จักเป็นคนแรก” น้ำเสียงดุดัน ไม่เหมือนคนเจ้าสำราญแต่แรก ชายหนุ่มหายไปทั้งวัน ตกดึกก็ไม่กลับ วันต่อมาก็ไม่พบเจอ มีข่าวลือหลังจากนั้นไม่นาน ว่านายพรานพบปีศาจถ้ำ มันกำลังลอกคราบมนุษย์ เปลี่ยนเป็นเดรัจฉาน

พ่อค้าหนุ่มน้อยไม่สบายใจอย่างยิ่ง เขาชะลองานที่ทำมาเท่ากับจำนวนวันที่ชายหนุ่มหายตัวไป คืนหนึ่งก็จุดตะเกียงเดินเข้าป่า รับทราบว่าผลงานของตนอยู่ที่ใดแล้วจึ่งเดินเท้ามุ่งไปหาถุงผ้าเครื่องรางสองถุงที่บรรจุชีวิตในชาติภพนี้และชาติภพหน้าของชายคนหนึ่ง

ถ้ำนั้นมืดและชื้น มีเสียงครางเบาๆ ลอดออกมา เขาถือตะเกียงดวงน้อยเดินเข้าถ้ำ มองหาชายหนุ่ม ทว่าคนที่เขารู้จักไม่อยู่แล้ว มีเพียงกึ่งมนุษย์กึ่งปีศาจคุดคู้อยู่ตรงผนังถ้ำ มันอ่อนแอ ผิวหนังลอกล่อน ฉายแสงดูเห็นสะท้อนแวววาวเหมือนเกล็ดงู

“อวี้...” เด็กหนุ่มเรียกเสียงเบา เข้าไปดูอย่างสงสาร

“อือ” ดวงตาสีแดงเหมือนทับทิมเหลือบมอง มันทรมานกาย แต่วิญญาณกำลังปีติ

มีน้ำตาหยดเผาะลงบนแก้มของร่างที่นอนคุดคู้ “อวี้...” หมิงหายใจไม่ออก สะอื้นแรงขึ้น ก้มลงไปกอดครึ่งคนครึ่งปีศาจ ถุงผ้าเครื่องรางปักรูปหงส์มีสีหม่นหมอง เปื่อยยุ่ยเก่าซีดเหมือนใช้งานมาเป็นสิบปีทั้งที่ผ่านมาไม่กี่วัน กลับกัน ถุงผ้าที่บรรจุชีวิตในชาติภพหน้าของชายหนุ่มกลับกลายเป็นสีแดงมันเลื่อมราวกับโลหิต

“เซียน...น้อย” นับว่าสติไม่ได้พร่าเลือนไปเสียหมด มันรู้ว่าคนข้างๆ คือใคร

“ชะตาของท่านแรงนัก แต่ยังเปลี่ยนกลับทัน...ได้โปรดเถอะ กลับราชวัง”

หมิงว่าให้รัชทายาทกลับราชวังเพื่อเป็นจักรพรรดิ แต่ที่ว่า ‘ชะตาท่านแรงนัก’ อาจแปลได้อีกอย่างว่า ‘ท่านจักเป็นจักรพรรดิ...แต่อาจไม่ใช่ในเมืองมนุษย์’

“รัชทายาทที่กำลังจะเข้าพิธีอภิเษกกลับสิ้นชีวิตลง องค์หญิงแคว้นตะวันออกกลายเป็นม่ายตั้งแต่ยังไม่ทันเห็นหน้าพระสวามี ท่านจะปล่อยไปเช่นนี้หรือ จะเปลี่ยนชาติภพจากมนุษย์เป็นปีศาจอย่างนั้นหรือ...เสวียนอวี้ นั่นหรือคือชาติภพหน้าที่ท่านใฝ่ฝัน”

“อือ...” รัชทายาทส่งเสียงในลำคอ “เราอยาก...เป็น...อิสระ”

น้ำตาของเด็กหนุ่มหยดเผาะเหมือนไข่มุกเม็ดงาม “ในชีวิตที่ไม่เคยได้สัมผัส ท่านรู้ได้อย่างไรว่าจะมีสิ่งที่หวัง”

“สัมผัสแล้ว” มันยกมือขึ้นอังแก้มเด็กหนุ่ม “...สัมผัสแล้ว”

หมิงหลับตาให้น้ำตาไหล เขากอดชายหนุ่มผู้ดื้อดึง ความเจ็บปวดของเสวียนอวี้เหมือนบรรเทา ทว่าการถือกำเนิดใหม่ก็หยุดชะงักด้วย เกล็ดที่ปกคลุมร่างกายคมกริบ แต่พอหมิงโอบกอดก็อ่อนนุ่ม ไฟกัลป์กลับเย็น เหมือนหยินเจอหยาง สอดสวมกันพอดิบพอดี

เอกภพกำเนิดขึ้นโดยมีหยินและหยางปะทะกัน หยินคือพลังด้านลบ เจิดจรัสด้วยสีดำ เป็นพลังความมืด พบในทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่ให้ความหนาวเย็น เช่นความมืดอันลึกลับ หยางคือพลังด้านบวก แจ่มจ้าด้วยสีขาว เป็นพลังแสงสว่าง พบในทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่ให้ความอบอุ่น เช่นความสว่างไสว เสวียนอวี้เป็นโอรสสวรรค์ มีธาตุหยางแรงกล้า แต่การเปลี่ยนเป็นมารเป็นพลังด้านลบทำให้เขาต้องทรมานกับธาตุหยินที่แทรกเข้ามาในปรานมังกรของตน

หมิงเป็นมนุษย์ที่มีลักษณะสมบูรณ์ในธาตุหยินและหยางเท่าเทียมกัน ซ้ำพลังปรานยังแปรเปลี่ยนให้เข้ากับกระแสปรานของผู้อื่น เข้ากันในที่นี้ไม่ใช่เปลี่ยนให้เหมือนกัน แต่เป็นการเปลี่ยนไปเป็นคู่ตรงข้ามซึ่งจะส่งเสริมซึ่งกันและกัน

เขาแบกชายร่างสูงออกจากถ้ำ แบกไปก็ร้องไห้ไปเมื่อเห็นว่าอีกฝ่ายซูบผอม ร่างกายเบาหวิว ร่างเล็กจ้อยเค้นเอาแรงทั้งหมดที่มีฝืนพาชายหนุ่มลงจากเขา จะใช้ถนนเลียบกำแพงเมือง หวังจะพาไปส่งยังประตูพระราชวัง

ปกติเด็กหนุ่มไม่ยุ่งเกี่ยวกับชะตาชีวิตของคน สุดแท้แต่ฟ้าดินและเจ้าตัวจะกำหนด แต่เขาอดสงสารและรู้สึกผูกพันบางอย่างกับเสวียนอวี้

“หมิง...ใจร้าย”

“ข้าใจร้ายอย่างไร” หมิงที่แบกชายร่างหนักคนหนึ่งจนเหนื่อยหอบบริพาษ

“ข้าบอกความปรารถนาแล้ว ถุงผ้าเครื่องรางตามหาเจ้าของ ไม่ใช่ยัดเยียด”

“ท่านปรารถนาอะไร ข้าไม่เข้าใจ” หนุ่มน้อยสะอื้น

“ใช้ชีวิต...กับ...เจ้า”

“ท่านมาหาข้าที่ตลาดได้ ตกลงไหม...” หมิงสะอื้น มีรอยอาลัยฝังลึกในแววตา เวลานี้ดึกสงัดแล้ว เด็กหนุ่มจึงต้องนั่งพัก

ชายหนุ่มกอดเด็กหนุ่มให้ไม่โดนน้ำค้างแทน แสงจันทร์เยือกเย็นอาบไล้ร่างของพวกเขาอย่างนุ่มนวลเหมือนผืนผ้าของเทพธิดา

“เจ้าไม่ยินดีกับชีวิตที่ข้าเลือกหรือ”

หนุ่มน้อยใช้เวลาไตร่ตรองอยู่นานจึงตอบ “หากมีเวลาว่าง...ท่านมาหาข้า มาพูดคุยกันบ้างที่ตลาดก็พอ”

“เจ้าบ่ายเบี่ยงไม่ได้แล้ว เจ้าคิดส่งข้ากลับเข้าปากเสือปากสมิง เป็นชีวิตที่ข้าไม่ยินดี ข้าสมควรได้รับความซื่อตรงเป็นสิ่งตอบแทน” วังหลวงมีลับลมคมในเช่นไร จึงประกาศว่ารัชทายาทสิ้นพระชนม์แล้วทั้งๆ ที่ยังมีชีวิต...เรื่องยังเป็นปริศนา

“แต่ข้าไม่ได้รักท่าน...” หมิงรู้สึกเจ็บปวดใจอย่างมาก ที่เขาเจ็บปวดเพราะทำให้ชายหนุ่มเจ็บปวดก่อน แลทำให้ตัวเองเจ็บปวดตาม

“คนมีวาสนาต่อกัน คืนหนึ่งผูกพันชั่วชีวิต เจ้าไม่รู้สึกอะไรกับข้าเลยหรือหมิง”

“ท่าน...ข้า...” เด็กหนุ่มจนคำพูด เขาเพียงส่ายหน้า อาจไม่รู้สึกอะไร หรือ อาจแปลว่า ‘ไม่ใช่’

เห็นแค่นั้นความเจ็บปวดของเสวียนอวี้ก็เหมือนยาพิษเร่งปฏิกิริยา ผิวหนังลอกเป็นเกล็ด ตาสีแดงมีเสี้ยว...เรื่องลึกลับที่มนุษย์กลายเป็นปีศาจย่อมมีเบื้องหลัง

“ข้าเป็นช่างทำถุงผ้า เริ่มต้นมาทำถุงผ้า ต่อจากนี้ก็จะทำถุงผ้า จะมีลูกค้าอีกมากมายต้องการถุงผ้าของข้า ถ้ามีท่านอยู่ ข้าจะทำสิ่งเหล่านั้นไม่ได้” หมิงก้มหน้าก้มตาพูด เงยหน้ามานั่นแหละจึงสังเกต ว่าชายหนุ่มดูคล้ายสัตว์เลื้อยคลาน ชั่วแต่ว่าเลือดไม่เย็น มันข้นร้อนและเด็กหนุ่มรู้สึกได้

ต่อจากการสบตาครั้งสุดท้ายเพียงอึดใจ...อสรพิษสีดำซึ่งมีเกล็ดแวววาวเหมือนนิลในเปลวไฟก็ขดรัดหมิงเพื่อให้ความอบอุ่น

“เสวียนอวี้!” เด็กหนุ่มปล่อยสะอื้น กอดงูดำไว้ สามารถเห็นเงาสะท้อนของตนได้ในเกล็ดเหล่านั้น

เขาสะอื้นอย่างยาวนาน เพราะรัชทายาทสิ้นพระชนม์แล้ว...เมื่อสักครู่นี้เอง

คนเป็นงู...จะให้งูเป็นคนอีกครั้งก็ต้องบำเพ็ญเพียร ไม่รู้กี่ร้อยกี่พันปีจึงจะบรรลุ ถุงหงส์ทองคำล้ำค่ากลายเป็นเศษผ้าเปื่อยยุ่ย ถุงผ้าที่ใส่ชีวิตในชาติหน้ากลับเปล่งประกายงดงาม หมิงลูบปลอบลำตัวของอสรพิษสีดำ เอ่ยขอเกล็ดของมัน เมื่อได้รับมอบเกล็ดเขาก็เอาใส่ถุงผ้าเครื่องรางที่เคยขายให้ชายหนุ่ม “นี่คือถุงผ้า...ที่บรรจุชีวิตในชาติหน้าของท่านไว้ บัดนี้มันไม่ว่างเปล่าอีกต่อไป”

เด็กหนุ่มขายถุงผ้าเหล่านี้เพื่ออะไรกัน ถุงผ้าบางถุงเปรียบดั่งคำอวยพร ช่วยให้แคล้วคลาดปลอดภัย ถุงผ้าบางถุงเปรียบดั่งคำสาป ทำลายกัดกิน ส่งเสริมให้เข้าสู่วิถีมาร พ่อค้าหนุ่มน้อยผู้เป็นทั้งเทพและมารในร่างเดียวกัน

“ทำไมจึงเลือกชีวิตในชาติหน้า...” เขารำพึง

งูใช้หัวสามเหลี่ยมของมันไซ้แก้มหมิงเหมือนปลอบให้หยุดร้องไห้ แต่หมิงก็เดินร้องไห้ตลอดทาง

เขาอุ้มงูตัวโตกลับไปด้วยกัน...

\-----------------------------------------

แล้วในกระท่อมของหนุ่มน้อยช่างทำถุงผ้าก็มีผู้อยู่อาศัยเพิ่มขึ้นเป็นงูตัวหนึ่ง งูชอบขดอยู่ข้างกองไฟ ตอนกลางคืนก็มาขดบนเตียง เป็นสัตว์อารักขาเด็กหนุ่ม ล่าสัตว์มาให้ บางครั้งก็ผ่าฟืนด้วยการรัดไม้จนแตกเป็นซีก

หมิงกอดงูใหญ่ไว้อย่างสนิทสนม บรรยากาศทำให้งูสงบ มันอยู่ใกล้ๆ เด็กหนุ่มเกือบตลอดเวลา เลื้อยรัดอย่างรักใคร่ เป็นสุขเหมือนอยู่บนแดนสวรรค์ บางครั้งมันสลัดเกล็ด ผงกหัวเป็นทำนองว่าใช้เกล็ดข้าเป็นเครื่องประดับถุงก็ได้ เกล็ดเหล่านี้นอกจากมันวาว พอส่องกับแสงไฟก็เห็นเหลือบสีเขียว

หมิงยิ้ม เขาเอาเกล็ดงูมาเรียง ตัดส่วนที่ต้องการแล้วเย็บติดกับผ้า เติมด้ายปักสีเงินและทองเป็นถุงผ้าลายงูหนึ่งใบ ยกให้งู เขาหัวเราะเมื่องูหนุ่มคล้องถุงผ้าไว้ที่คอดูน่ารักน่าชัง

งูตอบรับด้วยการเลื้อยไปที่คอ แล้วเลื้อยลงไปเกลือกแผ่นอกเนียนนุ่ม

“อวี้!” หนุ่มน้อยจั้กจี้ เกล็ดงูครูดผิว ทิ้งรอยแดงเป็นจ้ำ มันเลื้อยและแตะลิ้นบนหน้าท้อง ทำให้หมิงขดตัวหนี

งูหยอกเย้าพอสมควรแล้วก็รัดคล้ายกอด วันคืนผ่านไปอย่างสงบสุขยิ่งนัก

หมิงต่อเติมห้องทำงานเล็กๆ ออกมาจากตัวบ้านโดยจ้างช่างไม้ที่อยู่ในตลาด เขาย้ายเข้าไปตัดเย็บถุงผ้าในห้องทำงาน มีแค่เวลาทำงานที่หมิงจะไม่ยอมให้งูได้เห็นว่าตนทำอย่างไร

วันเป็นเดือน เดือนเป็นปี...ฤดูหนาวผ่านไปหลายฤดูแล้ว จนวันหนี่งในฤดูร้อน งูก็เงียบซึม ขดอยู่มุมห้อง มีเยื่อบางๆ หุ้มตัวอยู่

“อวี้...” ที่น่าแปลกคือหนุ่มน้อยไม่เติบโต เยาว์วัยยาวนาน

ตาสีทับทิมลืมขึ้นมองเด็กหนุ่มที่ไม่แก่ขึ้นเลยแล้วหลับลงด้วยความเหนื่อยอ่อน

“ท่านเป็นอะไร” หมิงเป็นห่วง เขาอุ้มงูลงตระกร้า ลูบปลอบ ให้ขดอยู่ในตระกร้าจะได้อุ่น

งูไม่มีทีท่าใดๆ มีเพียงเยื่อบางๆ ติดนิ้วมือเด็กหนุ่ม

หมิงกางนิ้ว พิจารณา “ลอกคราบหรือ”

เฟิ่งหวง (หงส์) เผาตัวเองเพื่อถือกำเนิดใหม่ ‘เสวียนอวี้’ ลอกหนังตัวเองเพื่อถือกำเนิดใหม่ ร่างกายร้อนเป็นไฟ เกล็ดเลื่อมพรายเป็นสีรุ้ง

ผ่านไปคืนหนึ่ง ชายหนุ่มที่งดงามยิ่งก็ขดอยู่บนพื้นแทนงูตัวใหญ่ ผมสีดำยาวสยาย ผิวกายขาวละเอียด ไอที่ออกมาจากชายหนุ่มเป็นไอบริสุทธิ์ เพราะถูกเพาะบ่มและถือกำเนิดในบรรยากาศที่บริสุทธิ์

หมิงที่หลับอยู่สะดุ้งตื่น นี่เป็นปีที่ห้าที่เขารับงูมาอยู่ด้วยพอดี ไม่คาดว่าเสวียนอวี้จะสามารถจำแลงร่างกายได้โดยใช้เวลาเพียงเท่านี้

“หมิง” ชายหนุ่มเปล่งเสียงอย่างยากลำบากเพราะไม่ได้ใช้เสียงมานาน แขนขาไร้เรี่ยวแรงลากตัวเหมือนสัตว์เลื้อยคลาน

หนุ่มน้อยช่วยพยุง ปลอบชายที่เพิ่งถือกำเนิดให้สงบ “ท่าน...ทำไมถึงกลายเป็นเช่นนี้”

ชายหนุ่มอืออา หลั่งน้ำตาปีติ ไม่คิดอะไรนอกจากใช้สองแขนกอดเด็กหนุ่มได้แล้ว

“ข้า...ความลับ...สวรรค์”

ข้าไม่รู้...อาจเป็นความลับสวรรค์

เขาปฏิเสธชะตาหากมันขีดให้เป็นจักรพรรดิ แต่กลับยอมรับอำนาจฟ้าดินง่ายๆ ถ้าเป็นเรื่องที่ไม่ต้องสืบทอดราชบัลลังก์ แต่ชายหนุ่มไม่เอะใจ ไม่คิดให้มากความ เขามีความสุขดีแล้ว

เด็กหนุ่มขมวดคิ้วจนคิ้วเรียวมุ่นชนกัน เขาพูดไม่ออก ไม่ได้แสดงความดีใจที่เสวียนอวี้กลายร่างเป็นมนุษย์ คิดสะระตะก็ต้องเบิกตากว้าง เพราะเสวียนอวี้มอบจุมพิตให้ “อื้อ!”

มืออังที่แก้มนุ่มนิ่ม กดย้ำเข้ามาอีก หวังจะได้เห็นรอยยิ้มของเด็กหนุ่ม แต่เมื่อมันไม่ปรากฏ เขาก็ผิดหวังอยู่ลึกๆ “เจ้าไม่ดีใจหรือ”

“ท่าน...อยู่ที่นี่ไม่ได้” เพราะสนิทสนมขึ้นจึงบอกไปตามตรง

อวี้หางตาตกลู่ สีหน้าไม่เข้าใจ ดวงตาสีแดงสะทัอนความผิดหวังอีก “ทำไมเล่า”

พ่อค้าหนุ่มน้อยกลั้นใจ “ข้าย่อมดีใจที่ท่านกลายร่างเหมือนดังเดิม แต่นั่นแปลว่าชะตาของท่านกับข้าต้องแยกจากกัน”

ชายหนุ่มแยกเขี้ยวขู่แฟ่เหมือนงู อัปลักษณ์นัก เขาแปลงร่างกลับเป็นงูตัวใหญ่ แล้วเลื้อยไปขดมุมห้อง น้อยใจ เสียใจ

“ข้าขอโทษ” หนุ่มน้อยเอ่ยอย่างจนปัญญา

ทว่างูขดเงียบๆ ไม่ฟังแล้ว หลังจากนั้นหมิงก็ไม่เห็นเสวียนอวี้ในร่างคนอีก มันใช้ร่างเดรัจฉานเลื้อยบนดิน ไต่ขึ้นต้นไม้ เก็บผลไม้มาให้

“ข้าไม่ได้รักท่าน ท่านสามารถมีสองขาดูแลตัวเองได้แล้ว ท่านไปเสียเถอะ” หมิงพร่ำบอกแก่งู แต่ถึงจะโดนไล่ครั้งแล้วครั้งเล่า มันก็เพียรทำความดีเพื่อเอาใจ อาหารไม่ขาด ฟืนไม่พร่อง ทุกคืนก็ใช้อิทธิฤทธิ์ของตัวเอง ขึ้นไปขดบนเตียง อุ่นเตียงให้นอน...

รักมากถึงเพียงนี้

“ท่านไม่เข้าใจ ท่านรู้แค่ว่าท่านอยู่ไม่ได้ เราก็ยังพบกันได้ แต่หากท่านรู้มากกว่านั้น แม้พบกันก็ไม่อาจทำ” หมิงร้องไห้ ขอร้องให้ไป พูดเช่นเดิมเป็นประจำ “ท่านมาพบข้าบ้างเป็นบางเวลาก็พอแล้ว”

งูขดมุมห้อง ที่ประจำของมัน ไม่ทราบว่าเดรัจฉานร้องไห้ได้หรือไม่ จนวันนึงมันทนเห็นเด็กหนุ่มร้องไห้ไม่ไหว ก็สลัดเกล็ดเพื่อเป็นเครื่องรางคุ้มครอง แล้วเลื้อยจากไปในคืนหนึ่งของฤดูเหมันต์

หมิงผล็อยหลับคาโต๊ะ พอตื่นมาก็คิดอุ้มงูมานอนในตระกร้า เขาเอามือปิดปากเมื่อไม่พบเสวียนอวี้อยู่ตรงมุมห้อง รับทราบว่าคงจากไปตามคำขอร้องแล้วหัวใจก็คล้ายแหว่งวิ่นไปเสี้ยวหนึ่งด้วยความรักความผูกพัน

\-----------------------------------------

งูไม่ได้ไปเมืองหลวง มันกลับมาที่ถ้ำเก่า บำเพ็ญเพียรพร้อมหวังเล็กๆ ว่าหมิงจะมาตามหาตน แต่จนแล้วจนรอดก็ไม่มา...

\-----------------------------------------

เด็กหนุ่มหยุดทำงานทำการไปเป็นสัปดาห์ด้วยความรู้สึกหมดอาลัยตายอยาก เส้นผมสีน้ำตาลอ่อนเปลี่ยนเป็นสีขาวโพลนในชั่วข้ามคืนด้วยความทุกข์ใจสาหัส น้ำตาก็เหมือนไม่เคยหยุดไหล จนเมื่อถึงเวลาต้องทำงานก็ทรงตัวขึ้นมา ครานี้เขาใช้เส้นผมที่เปลี่ยนเป็นสีขาวปักแทนด้ายเป็นลายเกล็ดหิมะบนถุงผ้า พร้อมดอกไม้รูปร่างบอบบางของบ้านเกิดที่จากมา...

\-----------------------------------------

อสรพิษใช้ชีวิตใหม่อย่างเชื่องช้า ตัดทางโลกออก ไม่ได้รับข่าวคราวใด พบว่าการเป็นเดรัจฉานเรียบง่ายกว่าเป็นมนุษย์ยิ่งนัก หิวก็กิน ง่วงก็นอน บางคืนที่ทนความคิดถึงไม่ไหวและจะเลื้อยกลับไปหาหมิง มันจะเห็นภาพเด็กหนุ่มร้องไห้ สีหน้าทรมานเหมือนใจจะขาด ทำให้มันขดนิ่งอยู่ที่เดิม ทนกับความเศร้าเสียใจเพียงลำพัง

\-----------------------------------------

มีอยู่คืนหนึ่งที่หมิงไม่ได้ร้องไห้ เพราะเขารู้สึกว่างานของตนไม่คืบหน้า เขาเริ่มทำงานเย็บถุงผ้าโดยตัดผ้าไหมผืนใหม่และด้ายทำพู่ อันนี้ไว้ปัก อันนี้ทำซับใน อันนี้แบ่งย้อมสี

เขายังเศร้าล้ำลึก แต่ปนิธานบางประการสั่งให้เดินหน้า เขาเป็นมนุษย์…อาจไม่ธรรมดานักแต่ยังเป็นมนุษย์ ยังมีห่วงร้อยรัดให้ทำหน้าที่ของตน...

\-----------------------------------------

อีกด้านหนึ่ง เสวียนอวี้เริ่มไม่สุขสงบ ตอนเป็นมนุษย์ก็ถูกมนุษย์ก็กวน ตอนเป็นปีศาจก็ถูกปีศาจก่อกวน ปีศาจตนหนึ่งคำรามอยู่หน้าถ้ำ ในขณะที่ชายหนุ่มกำลังหลอมแก้วเพื่อเป็นของขวัญฤดูใบไม้ผลิให้หมิง

เสวียนอวี้ทนเสียงคำรามบาดหูไม่ไหว พอออกไปจึงเจอพยัคฆ์ตัวใหญ่ แจ้งว่ามาท้าประลองด้วย มันเห็นไม่เป็นสาระเลยเดินกลับเข้าถ้ำ มิคาดว่าจะถูกเหวี่ยงโดยแรง

ไม่มีพลังของหมิงคอยปลอบ แลโทสะเป็นเชื้อไฟชั้นดี มันขู่แฟ่! แปลงเป็นงูแล้วพุ่งเข้ารัด เกล็ดคมบาดไม่ถึงเนื้อ แต่เพลิงกัลป์แผดเผามารชั้นผู้น้อยแล้ว จัดการเสร็จจึงเดินกลับเข้าถ้ำด้วยความหงุดหงิด พยัคฆ์ขอให้ฆ่าเสีย แต่มันไม่ฆ่า ทิ้งให้ทรมานอย่างนั้น

ระหว่างทำของขวัญ เสวียนอวี้ต้องสู้กับปีศาจที่คอยมาขัดขวางเขาเนืองๆ กว่าจะเสร็จก็กินเวลาหลายสัปดาห์ เขาไม่ทราบถึงความเปลี่ยนแปลงของพลังปราณในร่างกาย เนื่องเพราะจดจ่ออยู่กับนกน้อยที่ทำจากแก้วสีรุ้ง

ชายหนุ่มยิ้ม แปลงเป็นงูคาบแก้ว เลื้อยฝ่าน้ำค้างแข็งบนยอดหญ้าไปหาคนที่ไล่มันครั้งแล้วครั้งเล่า

\-----------------------------------------

หมิงเก็บเสือบาดเจ็บได้ตัวหนึ่ง เห็นมันเดินโซเซป้อแป้ มีแผลโดนบาดกับไฟลวกดูน่าสงสารเลยพามารักษาที่บ้าน ตอนนี้บาดแผลของเสือดีขึ้นมากแล้ว เปลี่ยนผ้าพันแผลอีกสองสามรอบก็คงหายดี

เสวียนอวี้ใช้หางเคาะประตูเบาๆ ถ้าโชคดีคืนนี้อาจได้พักที่นี่ เขาคิดง่ายๆ

หมิงที่กำลังทายาให้เสือที่นอนบนพื้นได้ยินเสียงเคาะประตูจึงเดินไปดู พบงูสีดำคาบของขวัญอยู่หน้าประตู ที่คอมีถุงผ้าเครื่องรางสองถุงแขวนอยู่ไม่ห่างกาย

“เสวียนอวี้!” หมิงดีใจมากยกงูขึ้นมากอด ยิ้มทั้งน้ำตา “ในที่สุดท่านก็แวะมา”

งูก็ดีใจ เลื้อยรัด มอบนกที่ทำจากแก้วให้ เป็นนกเป็ดน้ำตัวหนึ่ง

หมิงเซเล็กน้อยเพราะเสวียนอวี้ตัวใหญ่ขึ้นมาก ส่วนเสือผงกศีรษะขึ้นมาดูแล้วคำรามใส่งู ทำให้หมิงที่เพิ่งรับของฝากสะดุ้ง

งูหันไปขู่แฟ่ให้เงียบ มันกำลังมีความสุข ไม่สนใจมารเสือดอก มันอยากพูด อยากบอกว่า ‘นี่คือของขวัญที่ตั้งใจทำ สวยไหม ชอบหรือไม่ ถ้าเอาไปตั้งไว้บนเตียง เตียงก็จะอุ่น อังไว้ข้างถ้วยชา ชาก็จะอุ่น’

งูพูดภาษาคนไม่ได้ คนก็ไม่รู้ภาษางู แต่ถ้าแปลงเป็นคน หมิงจะร้องไห้ ดังนั้นเสวียนอวี้จึงยอมเป็นเดรัจฉาน

หมิงอุ้มงูด้วยแขนข้างหนึ่ง มืออีกข้างลูบขนเสือให้หายโมโห ทำให้งูเกิดหึง ชูคอ แต่หมิงมีความสุขมากที่เสวียนอวี้มาหาจึงไม่ได้สังเกต เขาวางเสวียนอวี้ไว้บนโต๊ะ เอาผลไม้ออกมาให้รับประทาน ดูแลเหมือนที่เคยดูแลตอนเป็นงูทุกประการ ส่วนเสือเขาให้กินนมแพะ ซึ่งมันก็กินแต่โดยดี

งูกินผลไม้ผลหนึ่ง ที่เหลือให้หมิง จากนั้นก็หันไปดูว่าฟืนพอไหม มีอะไรที่มันพอจะช่วยได้บ้าง

“ข้าสบายดี” หมิงดูดีขึ้นมาก ยกเว้นสีผมที่ขาวเหมือนหิมะ เขาปลอบเสวียนอวี้ว่า “ข้าสบายดีเหมือนเดิมแล้ว ท่านไม่ต้องห่วง” เขาลูบเกล็ดงูเบาๆ อย่างทะนุถนอม เสือก็เข้ามาคลอเคลียที่ขา

งูขู่เสืออีก

_อยากมีแขนจะได้กอด_ งูทำได้แค่คิด มันถือวิสาสะขดบนตัก หลับตาเพื่อพักผ่อน วันนี้หมิงไม่ไล่ก็ถือว่าประเสริฐแล้ว

คืนนั้นหมิงนอนกอดงูสีดำ...ตกดึก พอเด็กหนุ่มหลับสนิท เสวียนอวี้ก็แอบแปลงเป็นคน นอนกอดหมิงแนบอก มอบความอบอุ่นให้

“อือ” หมิงครางเบาๆ ขยับตัวเข้าหาไออุ่น

“ข้ารักเจ้า” เสวียนอวี้กระซิบ ไม่ให้เด็กหนุ่มตื่น เขาแอบวางยาให้หมิงหลับสนิทที่สุด ทั้งกอดและหอม จูบที่ริมฝีปาก

สติของเด็กหนุ่มอยู่ในความฝันแต่ร่างกายถูกปลุกเร้า ความสุขล้นปรี่ก็ล่องลอยอยู่ในความฝัน ทำให้แก้มแดงก่ำ ริมฝีปากแดงขึ้น

เสือที่นอนหมอบบนพรมลุกขึ้นมาขู่ไม่ให้ปีศาจงูล่วงเกินผู้มีพระคุณ

เสวียนอวี้จึงหันไปจ้องด้วยแววตาวาววาม “คนรักของข้า อย่าคิดแตะต้อง”

ดูท่าปีศาจหนุ่มจะตีความผิดไปไกล...แต่ก็ทำให้เสือโดนพลังกดดันจนล่าถอยไป

เมื่อได้อยู่ตามลำพังและหมิงร้องครางอืออาอย่างน่ารัก เสวียนอวี้ก็ก้มลงจูบยอดอก มือล้วงลงต่ำเพื่อปลอบความตื่นตัวบางอย่างให้สงบ เขารูดรั้งจนเด็กหนุ่มกระตุกเฮือกๆ พอเสร็จก็ทำความสะอาดให้แล้วนอนกอดเหมือนเดิม

\-----------------------------------------

สวัสดีตอนที่ 2 ค่ะ ;) จบแบบเขินๆ ('////') แงงง บทหน้าเขินกว่านี้อีกค่ะ ฮือออ /ตบตัวเองเรียกสติ

หลังจากตรวจต้นฉบับ เราพบว่าตอนสุดท้ายนั้นยาวพอสมควรและแบ่งได้ 2 บท

เพราะฉะนั้น เรื่องนี้จะมีทั้งหมด 5 บทจบจ้ะ ชอบหนูถุง เชียร์อวี้ กด Kudos บอกนักเขียนว่าถูกใจเรื่องนี้นะคะ :)

ใครอ่านแล้วอยากเม้าท์ อยากพูดคุย ทิ้งคอมเมนต์ไว้ หรือแวะไปคุยกับเราได้ที่ [FB : I L L R E I](https://www.facebook.com/ILLREI/) น้า <3

แล้วพบกันตอนต่อไปค่ะ


	3. Chapter 3

เช้ามาหมิงก็เห็นงูขดข้างๆ มันกะพริบตาสีทับทิมปริบๆ แต่หมิงรู้สึกไม่ค่อยสบายตัว ซ้ำยังไม่ใช่ความไม่สบายที่เกิดจาดโรคภัยไข้เจ็บ เขาชาวาบตรงต้าขาด้านใน ความรู้สึกที่เหมือนจะลืมเลือนไปแล้วย้อนกลับมาอีกครั้ง

เด็กหนุ่มนอนแบ่บบนเตียง หน้าตาแดงก่ำ เขาคิดว่าตนฝันพิสดารและเต็มไปด้วยโลกีย์วิสัย

งูเลื้อยลงจากเตียงไปก่อไฟให้ เสียดายที่ทำอาหารไม่ได้ มันจึงออกไปเก็บผลไม้แทน ส่วนหมิงดึงมาห่มมาปิดอก วันนี้ไม่ใคร่ไปไหน คิดว่านอนสักงีบอาจดีขึ้น

งูขดมุมห้อง เป็นสุข ฮึ่มแฮ่กับเสือที่อยู่นอกบ้านบ้าง แต่ก็เป็นสุข ฝ่ายเสือที่โดนพลังกดดันของปีศาจเสวียนอวี้เข้าไปก้ยังไม่กล้าย่างกรายกลับมา ได้แต่มองจากนอกหน้าต่างกระท่อม

คืนนั้นก็เป็นแบบเดิม...เสวียนอวี้แปลงเป็นคน ลอบเสพสังวาสกับเด็กหนุ่มยามหลับใหล เช้ามาก็กลับเป็นงู ชักจะเลยเถิดขึ้นไปอีก แต่มีแค่วิธีนี้ที่เขาจะได้อยู่กับหมิงแบบไม่ฝืนตัวเองเกินไปนัก

ครานี้หมิงตื่นมาก็นอนตัวงอ ปั่นป่วนอยู่ภายใน แข้งขาชาดิก เพราะความฝันเพ้อเจ้อพิสดารพันลึก เมื่อมุดหน้าออกมาจากผ้าห่มแก้มก็เป็นสีลูกท้อ นี่คือมนุษย์ที่เสพสังวาสกับปีศาจ...แม้จะเป็นยามที่จะไม่รู้ตัว

งูเลื้อยมาบนตัวอย่างเป็นห่วง ใช้หัวสามเหลี่ยมอังแก้ม แล้วสูดลมหายใจอีกฝ่ายเพื่อดูดพิษร้อนออกมา

“อือ” หมิงสะดุ้ง แอ่นหลังไม่ติดเตียง

เสวียนอวี้แข็งใจไม่แปลงเป็นคน แต่ร่างเล็กเหมือนโดนปลุกเร้าด้วยอารมณ์พิสวาสตลอดเวลา แค่รอยเลื้อยของงูก็ทำเขาตื่นตัว จึงกำหมอนแน่น หลับตาด้วยความอับอาย แล้วซุกหน้าลงกับหมอน

งูเป็นห่วงก็เลื้อยมุดไปดู เอาปากแตะๆ แก้ม

หมิงแนบแก้มกับงู ได้ยินเสียงซี่...ซี่...เหมือนคนพูดปลอบประโลม เขาจึงส่งเสียงตาม จากนั้นก็เหมือนได้ยินเสียงบุรุษหัวเราะ แต่นั่นเขาก็อาจคิดไปเอง

หมดวัน เสวียนอวี้คาบนกเป็ดน้ำแก้วมาวางบนเตียง คล้ายจะบอกว่า ‘หากข้าไม่อยู่ วางมันไว้บนเตียง เจ้าจะไม่หนาว’ จากนั้นเลื้อยพันแขนหมิงให้เอามือมาวางบนฟูก

‘อุ่นไหม อุ่นใช่ไหมเล่า’

หมิงสะดุ้ง เตียงอุ่น แต่สัมผัสจากงูร้อนยิ่งกว่า เขาไม่ทราบว่ามันเกิดขึ้นได้อย่างไร...ตอนสัมผัสตัวอวี้แรกสุดก็ไม่เป็นแบบนี้

งูเป็นห่วงอีก เลื้อยไปถึงต้นคอ

‘เจ้าโง่’ มารเสือพูดคุยโดยไร้เสียง

‘เงียบเสีย พยัคฆ์’

‘เจ้าเสพสังวาสกับมนุษย์ ทำให้เขาถูกพิษราคะ’

‘เหลวไหล’ งูพันคอ ดูดพิษร้อนออกมา

“อวี้” หมิงกระซิบเสียงเบาหวิว เริ่มจูบไปบนตัวงูคล้ายต้องการหยอก ปากนุ่มนิ่มไถไปบนเกล็ด ทำให้งูมึนงง เพราะหมิงไม่เคยเป็นแบบนี้

เสียงพยัคฆ์เงียบไปแล้ว ดูท่าจะล่าถอยไป

เสวียนอวี้ไม่สบายใจเลย เมื่อมือเล็กลูบไล้ไปตามลำตัวเรียวยาวแล้วให้ตนนอนบนอก มีเสียงหอบหายใจคล้ายทรมานแต่ก็ดูเป็นสุข จะรักษาอาการของหมิงอย่างไร เขาต้องไปถามใคร...หมอวิเศษหรือ

เสวียนอวี้กลั้นใจกลับเป็นคน “หมิง ไม่สบายหรือ”

ครานี้หมิงไม่ไล่ ซ้ำยังมีประกายยินดีในแววตา เขายืดตัวขึ้นจุมพิตริมฝีปากชายหนุ่ม เสวียนอวี้ทีแรกไม่จูบตอบ แต่พอโดนรุกเร้าก็อ่อนยวบ

เด็กหนุ่มรุกเร้าอย่างเสน่หา ชายหนุ่มก็ร้อนแรงเยี่ยงสันดานของปีศาจ ความร้อนในร่างกายของเด็กหนุ่มฉ่ำเย็นขึ้น ยิ่งจูบยิ่งรู้สึกเย็นวาบหวิว มือเล็กล้วงเข้าไปในเสื้อผ้าของอีกฝ่าย สัมผัสจุดที่ทำฝ่ามือให้เย็นสบาย

เสวียนอวี้ครางอือ ราคะปะทุขึ้น เขาเริ่มกลืนกินเด็กหนุ่มอย่างตะกละตะกลามขึ้น นิ้วโป้งบดขยี้ยอดอกสีชมพูจนแดงก่ำ

“อวี้” หมิงแอ่นร่าง เท้าแขนไปด้านหลังเพื่อเปิดเผยร่างกายแก่ชายตรงหน้า ทำให้รอยยิ้มของชายหนุ่มเหยียดออก เป็นเหมือนครั้งแรกที่ร่วมหอ คล้ายว่าคุมสติไม่ไหว

ความตื่นตัวของเด็กหนุ่มดุนดันเนื้อผ้าเมื่อสบสายตานั้น ยอดอกที่ถูกหยอกเย้าทำเอาริมฝีปากสั่นระริก

เสวียนอวี้จัดการหมิงเหมือนขนมหวาน โลมเลียไปทั่วจนร่างเล็กๆ อ่อนระทวย ใช้ปากครอบครองผ่านเนื้อผ้า นิ้วกดจุดกระสัน

สองเท้าของหมิงแยกออก ให้ปีศาจแทรกตัวเข้ามา ปลายเท้าเล็กๆ น่ารักจิกผ้าปูที่นอนตามแรงพิสวาสเสียวซ่าน เสวียนอวี้ไม่รอช้า แยกความวาบหวิวรัญจวนออกด้วยแก่นกายของตน

“หมิง...หมิง”

“อ๊า!” ความร้อนเจอความร้อน ช่องทางของเด็กหนุ่มลื่นและคุ้นชินกับแก่นกายที่พยายามแทรกเข้ามา คงเพราะเสวียนอวี้ลอบเสพสังวาสมาก่อนหน้านี้ “อื้อ!”

เสวียนอวี้แทบทนไม่ไหวที่จะพาหมิงไปให้ถึงปลายทาง เขาจับเด็กหนุ่มนอนตะแคงจนน้ำตาไหลเปื้อนหมอน น่ารักน่าใคร่ยิ่งนัก

หมิงน้ำตาคลอ หูอื้อ ได้ยินเสียงสวบสาบของเนื้อกระทบกันเป็นจังหวะ ได้กลิ่นตัณหากำจายฟุ้ง “อึก! อา...” เขาครางสุดเสียง เอ่ยชื่อของเสวียนอวี้...สองมือจิกหมอนแน่น

เสวียนอวี้ตักตวงมากเกินพอดี เขาอิ่มหนำ วิเศษสุด มือแกร่งจับข้อเท้าเด็กหนุ่มแยกขึ้นด้านบน ความแข็งขึงผลุบเข้าออก “หมิง...ข้ารักเจ้า”

หมิงมองแก่นกายของชายหนุ่มที่คล้ายงูตัวใหญ่ ยิ่งรู้สึกเสียดเสียวจนลืมว่าตนเองถูกจับทำท่าพิสดาร “อื้อออ!!!” เด็กหนุ่มเกร็ง บีบรัดอีกฝ่าย พอถูกกระแทกจุดกระสันซ้ำๆ ก็ถึงที่สุดของอารมณ์

“อา!” ชายหนุ่มเร่งจังหวะถี่ยิบ ทำให้เด็กหนุ่มร้องไห้แล้ว ส่วนตนก็ทะลักพรั่งพรู พักสักครู่ก็ดึงเด็กหนุ่มมาจูบ ขยับต่อแบบเนิบช้าราวกับบทรักในฤดูใบไม้ผลิ

ขาทั้งสองข้างของหมิงถึงกับกระตุก ตอนที่เสวียนอวี้จับตนนั่งลงบนตัก กดสะโพกกลืนกินแท่งหยก “อวี้ ข้า...” คำกล่าวหลังจากนั้นบรรยายถึงความรู้สึกที่ควรสงวนไว้อย่างเบาหวิว เหมือนจะขอร้องให้หยุด แต่สองแขนเล็กๆ กลับกอดรัดร่างใหญ่โตเสียแน่น

“ขยับอีกนิดนะ ข้าจะให้เจ้าเห็นพลุยามกลางวัน” เสวียนอวี้ตะล่อม เขาสวนขึ้นดังพั่บๆ

“อื้อ!” หมิงผู้ว่าง่ายขยับตามที่บอก...อีกนิดเพื่อจบความทรมานใช่ไหม ขยับไปก็หน้าตาแดงก่ำ แก้มมีแต่คราบน้ำตา เขาถูกพิษราคะ ร่างกายรับรสความสุขได้มากกว่าปกติเป็นร้อยเท่า

“ถ้า...ทำ...จะเห็นพลุ” เห็นเด็กหนุ่มตัวลอยขึ้น เสวียนอวี้จึงกดลงมา ซึ่งทำให้เสียวซ่านเข้าไปใหญ่

“อ้า...อ้า” เข่าทั้งสองข้างของหมิงสั่นพั่บๆ มีเสียงดังฉุบๆ เมื่อเด็กหนุ่มควบสะโพกคล้ายควบขี่ม้า

เสวียนอวี้ยิ้มอย่างหลงใหล เขาครางเสียงต่ำ ถามหมิงว่าใกล้จะเห็นพลุแล้วใช่หรือไม่

หมิงพยักหน้า แขนเล็กๆ รัดชายหนุ่มแน่นขณะกัดริมฝีปากล่าง

ทั้งสองเสร็จสมรอบที่สอง ช่องทางลื่นจนเกือบหลุด ของเหลวสีใสซึมจากส่วนปลายของเด็กหนุ่ม ตามด้วยของเหลวสีขาวขุ่น เสวียนอวี้หายใจหนักขึ้น แต่ไม่ยอมหยุด เขาพลิกหมิงนอนคว่ำ ให้ขารัดกัน เพียงไม่นานก็เริ่มบรรเลงรักอีกครั้ง ครานี้สัญญาว่าจะได้ยินเสียงดนตรี

“อวี้..ข้าไม่ไหว...” หมิงประท้วง แต่ขาที่ถูกรัดทำให้ขยับไม่ถนัด ท่านี้กระเทือนถึงท้องน้อย ยิ่งนานยิ่งดิ้นก็ไม่หลุด ต้องเป็นฝ่ายรับถ่ายเดียว

“เจ้าจะได้ยินเพลงสวรรค์” ปีศาจทรมานเซียนด้วยความสุข

“ข้าเสียว ฮือ...” หมิงร้องไห้ มีนิ้วมือหยาบใหญ่สอดเข้าปาก ให้ระบายอารมณ์ด้วยการกัดและเลีย หมิงขบฟัน ดูดนิ้ว เสวียนอวี้สูดปาก แยกแก้มก้นเด็กหนุ่มออก กระทำช่องทางจนบวมแดงแต่ยังต้องการอีก เขาเสนอความรักให้อย่างเต็มอิ่ม ถามเด็กหนุ่มว่าได้ยินเสียงดนตรีหรือไม่...

ไม่นาน ทุกอย่างก็สงบ หมิงคล้ายละลายอยู่ในอ้อมแขนของอีกฝ่าย ผมนุ่มชื้นเหงื่อถูกลูบไล้อย่างเสน่หา เส้นผมสีขาวราวหิมะกลืนไปกับผิวขาวผุดผ่อง ราวกับหนุ่มน้อยเป็นภูตพรายในโลกเซียน แพขนตาที่กลายเป็นสีเดียวกับผมทำให้ดวงตาฉ่ำน้ำตาดูน่ารักใคร่ขึ้นไปอีก

หมิงหลับตาแล้วผล็อยหลับไป เหนื่อยจัดจนพูดไม่ออกกับการเสพสังวาสอันหนักหน่วง

เสวียนอวี้จูบหน้าผาก เช็ดเนื้อเช็ดตัวให้เบาสบาย ชำระร่างกายเสร็จก็มานอนด้วย เขากอดด้วยร่างมนุษย์ ใจหนึ่งก็กลัวว่าจะโดนผลักไส อีกใจนึกทบทวนสิ่งที่มารพยัคฆ์กล่าว

“เจ้าอย่าเป็นอะไรไปนะ” เสวียนอวี้หลับตา กอดหมิงไว้แนบอกอย่างปกป้อง แม้เป็นปีศาจก็ต้องการความฝัน

หมิงหลับสนิทไปสามวันสามคืน แต่พิษราคะทุเลาด้วยการเสพสมกับปีศาจ และเป็นสามวันสามคืนที่เสวียนอวี้ทุรนทุราย

ในที่สุดหมิงก็ตื่นขึ้นมาโดยจำไม่ใคร่ได้ คลับคล้ายคลับคลาว่าเสวียนอวี้เพิ่งมาถึงเมื่อวานหรือเปล่า

พอหมิงฟื้นชายหนุ่มก็ดีใจมาก รีบชงชามาให้ดื่ม ต้มข้าวให้กินด้วย

เด็กหนุ่มหน้าแดงเล็กน้อยเมื่อเห็นชายหนุ่ม “ขอบพระคุณขอรับ” หมิงตอบอย่างเรียบร้อย กลับมาเป็นตนเองตามปกติ

คำพูดเหินห่างแต่ดีกว่าขับไล่ เสวียนอวี้คิดในใจ เขารีบแปลงเป็นงู ไปขดรอที่มุมห้อง

หมิงกินข้าวต้ม รู้สึกหิวไส้แทบขาดอย่างน่าประหลาด จากนั้นจึงกล่าวว่า “ท่านอยู่นานไม่ได้ แต่จะแวะมาอีกบ่อยๆ ก็ได้...” เขาจำเรื่องการเสพสังวาสกับเสวียนอวี้ไม่ได้เลย รู้แค่ร่างกายรู้สึกอ่อนเพลีย คิดว่าตนเองคงเป็นไข้นอนซมสลบไปและเพิ่งฟื้นไข้

เสวียนอวี้พอได้ยินก็สลด...เขาอยู่ที่นี่ไม่ได้ ชายหนุ่มรีรอจนเห็นว่าเรียบร้อยดีจึงเลื้อยจากไปตอนใกล้สว่าง เขาเทียวมาเฝ้าหมิงห่างๆ ตอนกลางคืนเพราะเป็นห่วง พบเจอผลไม้น่ากินก็แอบเอามาฝาก

หมิงรู้สึกเหงาบ้างตอนที่เสวียนอวี้แวะมาและจากไป บางวันเขาร้องไห้ซบกับเสือที่หายดีแล้วแต่ไม่ยอมไป หมิงไม่ได้ไล่เสือเหมือนไล่เสวียนอวี้ เขาไล่เสวียนอวี้คราแรกสุดเพราะต้องการให้อีกฝ่ายกลับราชวัง มาตอนนี้ไล่เพราะกลัวใจตัวเอง...กับเสือคือเพื่อน กับงูก็คือเพื่อน กับเสวียนอวี้ในร่างมนุษย์เป็นมากกว่านั้น ถึงให้อยู่ด้วยกันไม่ได้

หมิงเอานกเป็ดน้ำแก้วไว้บนเตียง มันทำให้เตียงอุ่นอย่างประหลาด พกติดตัวไว้ก็อุ่นสบาย...เขารักของขวัญชิ้นนี้มาก

\---------------------------------------------------

เสวียนอวี้ขดเดียวดายในถ้ำ คิดว่าอะไรจะเหมาะกับการเป็นของขวัญชิ้นต่อไป ชายหนุ่มเข้าเมืองไปซื้อผ้าแพร เขานำอาหารป่าไปแลกเพราะตนไม่มีตำลึงเหลือแล้ว เบี้ยสักเม็ดยังไม่มี เขาอยากลองเย็บถุงให้ช่างทำถุง เอาไว้ใส่ของขวัญชิ้นที่แล้ว

“พี่ชาย ข้ามีสมุนไพรป่าหายาก แลกกับแพรผืนนั้นได้หรือไม่”

เขาโพกหน้าโพกตา และไม่สบตาใครตรงๆ

“พี่สาว ข้ามีดอกไม้ที่หอมตลอดปีติดตัวมาช่อหนึ่ง แลกกับไหมและเข็มได้หรือไม่”

เขาเทียวถามอยู่หลายร้านจนได้อุปกรณ์ครบค่อยกลับถ้ำ นั่งเย็บถุงอยู่นาน

และแน่นอน ระหว่างนั้นก็มีปีศาจมาก่อกวนอยู่เนืองๆ เคยได้ยินตนหนึ่งบริพาษว่าเราเป็นสมุนแห่งจอมมารผู้ยิ่งใหญ่ แต่เขาไม่ใคร่ฟัง

\---------------------------------------------------

หมิงไปขายถุงผ้าดังเดิมแล้ว มีคิดคำนึงถึงเสวียนอวี้อยู่บ้าง แต่เขายอมให้เสวียนอวี้อกหัก แต่ไม่ยอมให้เสวียนอวี้ต้องพรากจากกันตลอดกาล เป็นความเห็นแก่ตัวเล็กๆ อันแสนเศร้า

ฝ่ายงูมาหา ไม่เห็นก็รอจนค่ำจึงเห็นหมิงเดินกลับมากับเสือ มันขู่แฟ่! หึงหนักกว่าเดิม

“อวี้” หมิงยิ้มอย่างดีใจ เสือไปรอรับเขาตรงทางเข้าป่า ไม่ได้เข้าไปในเมือง เดินกลับบ้านด้วยกันเช่นนี้ตลอด แต่วันนี้พิเศษหน่อยตรงที่เสวียนอวี้มารอรับด้วย

งูคาบถุงผ้ามาให้ มันประณีตที่สุดเท่าที่ผู้ชายจะทำได้แล้ว ไม่มีลวดลายอะไร เป็นถุงผ้าสีขาวเงินเรียบๆ

“ท่านไม่มาเยือนเป็นเดือนแล้ว” หมิงให้อวี้เลื้อยขึ้นมาบนแขน มองถุงผ้าแล้วยิ้มเอ็นดู “ท่านเก่งมาก” งูรู้สึกเขินก็เลื้อยไปหลบด้านหลัง และเหมือนไม่ต้องใช้คำพูด หมิงเอาถุงผ้าที่เขาทำใส่นกเป็ดน้ำแก้วออกมา ย้ายนกเป็ดน้ำตัวนั้นใส่ถุงผ้าเบี้ยวเล็กน้อยของอีกฝ่าย

งูรู้สึกเขินอีกก็เลื้อยมาหลบที่หลังอีกด้าน

หมิงหมุนตัวตาม มอบเชือกถักจากด้ายสีขาวนุ่มละเอียดให้งูซึ่งทำจากเส้นผมของเขาเอง มันใช้สำหรับผูกข้อมือ แม้ตอนนี้ไว้คล้องคอในร่างงูแต่เมื่อกลับเป็นคนแล้วก็สามารถสวมใส่ที่ข้อมือได้

งูดีใจ เขามีของรักสามสิ่ง ถุงเก็บชีวิตในอนาคต ถุงลายงูที่หมิงมอบให้ และเชือกถักชิ้นนี้...

หมิงชอบเสวียนอวี้ตอนเป็นงู เขาไม่มีอารมณ์อื่นใดนอกจากรักและเอ็นดู กับเสวียนอวี้ที่เป็นมนุษย์ผึ่งผายทรงอำนาจทำตัวไม่ใคร่ถูก

งูพักที่นี่อีกคืนสองคืน ขดมุมห้อง หลับตา หมิงก็ให้งูนอนในตระกร้าใบเดิม พองูหลับแล้วก็อุ้มมากอด มารเสือแอบดูจากบานหน้าต่างอย่างเป็นห่วง

พอหมิงหลับบ้างงูก็ปรือตา ดูสงบ มันถามเสือว่า ‘เจ้ามิต้องไปรับใช้จอมมารหรือ เหตุใดมาอยู่กับคนรักของข้า’

‘ข้ารับใช้ท่านหมิงดีแล้ว’ เสือตอบ

\---------------------------------------------------------

งูเดินทางไปกลับนับปี ไม่กล้าอยู่ใกล้เพราะเกรงหมิงจะเป็นอันตรายจากเรื่องที่ตนไม่กระจ่างใจ ถึงอย่างไร มีเจ้าเสือคอยเฝ้าก็เบาใจบ้าง

‘เขาไม่รับรัก อยู่แบบนี้ต่อไปอีกสิบปีก็ไม่รับรักดอก’ มารพยัคฆ์บอกในวันหนึ่ง

‘ธุระของเจ้าหรือ’ งูผู้ดื้อดึงตอบ

ในขณะที่เสวียนอวี้พักอยู่ที่บ้านของหมิง ก็มีทหารองครักษ์บุกถ้ำงู มาปราบปีศาจตามคำทำนายของนักพรตเฒ่าว่างูกลืนรัชทายาท ฆ่ามันผ่าท้อง ยังค้ำจุนชะตาแผ่นดินได้ ในวังหลวงก็มีการเตรียมการอย่างลับให้อนุชาของเสวียนอวี้ขึ้นครองบัลลังก์ อนุชาผู้นี้เกิดแก่สนมน้อย ซึ่งเป็นสนมคนโปรดของฮ่องเต้ผู้ล่วงลับ

หมิงให้เสวียนอวี้นอนบนตัก ลูบให้หลับสบาย งูผู้ไม่รู้กิจการอันใดทำเสียงซี่ๆ พออกพอใจ สำหรับมัน การได้อยู่เคียงข้างคนรักนับว่าประเสริฐแล้ว

หมิงไม่เคยถามเหตุผลที่ออกจากวังของเสวียนอวี้ ไม่ถามว่าทำจึงถูกสาปให้กลายเป็นปีศาจ ไม่ถามว่าเหตุใดจึงเลิกเป็นรัชทายาท หมิงไม่เคยถามเรื่องของเสวียนอวี้ และไม่เคยบอกเรื่องราวของตน

ผูกพันกันเท่านี้คือวาสนา หากอยากผูกลึกถึงโชคชะตา เพียงเท่านี้ไม่พอดอก...

นั่นทำให้ชายหนุ่มในร่างปีศาจอสรพิษทุกข์ใจมาก เขาจะถามใครได้ว่าต้องทำอย่างไร

ยามหมิงหลับ เสวียนอวี้ก็คืนร่างเป็นคน ให้เด็กหนุ่มนอนตัก ลูบศีรษะแผ่วเบา เขาแสวงหาวิธีผูกชะตากับหมิง มีวิธีใดก็พร้อมทำหมด จนคืนหนึ่งที่หมดเวลาอยู่ด้วยกันก็นั่งร้องไห้ ร่ายกลอนอยู่บนต้นไม้ไม่ไกลจากบ้านของหมิง มองดวงจันทร์บนฟ้า แล้วก็ขอความรัก จากนั้นก็เลื้อยกลับถ้ำด้วยความเศร้าสร้อย แต่แล้วก็โดนกับดักที่ทหารวางไว้

มันดิ้นทุรนทุราย ด้วยว่าข่ายนั้นเป็นข่ายมนตร์ เสวียนอวี้จะแปลงเป็นคนก็ทำไม่ได้ เพียงชูคอแยกเขี้ยวขู่ ข่ายมนตร์ทำผิวปวดแสบปวดร้อน ใบหน้าสุดท้ายที่เห็นคือใบหน้าเหี่ยวย่นและรอยยิ้มอัปลักษณ์ของนักพรตเฒ่า

\---------------------------------------------------------

เช้าวันต่อมาหมิงเข้าเมืองด้วยความไม่สบายใจ

ชาวบ้านร้านตลาดคุยกันว่าทางการจับปีศาจได้แล้ว ว่ากันว่ามันสิงรัชทายาท อีกเสียงอุทานตกใจ และมีอีกเสียงซุบซิบว่า “จะให้อ๋องน้อยขึ้น...แต่ได้ยินว่าพระองค์ป่วยไข้ สติวิปลาสไม่เต็มเต็ง”

เจ้าของเสียงโดนเอ็ดให้เงียบทันที

ทางการประกาศว่าจะประหารปีศาจที่ตะแลงแกง ชาวเมืองโห่ร้องดีใจ บางคนมีสีหน้าบ้าคลั่ง กล่าวว่าตนเกือบโดนฆ่าบ้าง เกือบเสียแขนบ้าง

วันนี้หมิงจึงค้าขายอย่างไม่มีสมาธิเลย พ่อค้าหนุ่มน้อยทราบว่าตนเองควรเก็บข้าวของแล้วกลับบ้านไปเสีย ชะตาฟ้าลิขิต เขาไม่อาจฝืนชะตาฟ้า...แต่ความรู้สึกบางอย่างที่ปั่นป่วนและบีบคั้นหัวใจอย่างมากพาเขามาที่ลานประหารแทน

มีผู้ชายคนหนึ่งโดนล่ามมือและเท้า ผมสีดำสนิทปรกหน้าตา โดนฉุดกระชากขึ้นมาบนเวทีไม้เตี้ยๆ มันคำราม ไม่เหมือนมนุษย์สักส่วน

ชาวบ้านงุนงง ไหนละปีศาจ

“โปรดรอก่อน!” มีเสียงสตรีดังมาจากอีกฟาก องอาจห้าวหาญ สวมชุดองครักษ์หลวงสีแดงเลือดนก มวยผมประดับปิ่นและดอกไม้ทองคำ “องค์หญิงหนานหนิงมีพระบัญชา ทรงต้องการพบผู้สังหารรัชทายาท”

สตรีนางนี้เป็นองครักษ์ขององค์หญิงแคว้นตะวันออกที่ต้องเสกสมรสกับรัชทายาทตั้งแต่หกปีที่แล้ว

แคว้นตะวันออกหรือองค์หญิงหนานหนิงเป็นม่ายขันหมาก ยังไม่ทันได้พบหน้ากันเจ้าบ่าวก็ด่วนสิ้นชีพ อย่างไรก็ดี ถูกส่งมาเป็นพระชายาแล้ว จึงรั้งรอเพื่อสมรสกับท่านอ๋องน้อยที่กำลังจะขึ้นเป็นรัชทายาทองค์ใหม่

นั่นเป็นเรื่องที่ชาวบ้านร้านตลาดทราบ

ยังมีข่าวอีกว่าองค์หญิงไม่รับไมตรีอ๋องน้อย ยังเฝ้ารอเจ้าบ่าวผู้สิ้นชีพ ตอนถูกส่งมาอายุสิบสองชันษา เวลานี้ก็สิบแปดชันษา ถือว่ามีอายุเลยเกณฑ์เหมาะสมที่จะออกเรือนแล้ว เหตุใดจึงยังรอคนตายที่ไม่เคยเห็นหน้าค่าตา ซ้ำยังออกมายังลานประหาร พบหน้านักโทษประหารอย่างไม่สมพระเกียรติ

หมิงจำอวี้ได้แต่แวบแรกแม้ไม่เห็นใบหน้า เด็กหนุ่มเดินเบียดเสียดฝูงชนเข้าไปด้านหน้า รูปลักษณ์ราวเทพเซียนเหนือกิเลสดูไม่เหมาะสมแก่สถานที่

มารดาของอ๋องน้อย สนมจื่ออีขัดเคือง นางเอ่ยกับองค์หญิงว่า “มันเป็นปีศาจ ถ้าพลั้งมา ชีวิตคนในราชวังนี้คงไม่พอแล้ว.

องค์หญิงกล่าวว่า “ข้าไม่เห็นปีศาจสักตนหนึ่งที่อยู่ตรงนั้นดูอย่างไรก็เป็นบุรุษผู้หนึ่ง”

ทว่าพอโดนแส้เฆี่ยน ชายหนุ่มก็ขู่แฟ่แบบงู เห็นเขี้ยวยาวสองข้าง ต้องเป็นแส้ที่ทำให้เผยร่างอีกร่างหนึ่งแน่ๆ เขาหงุดหงิด อยู่ดีๆ ก็โดนจับ โดนยัดเยียดข้อหา ก่อนสลบ ได้ยินแว่วๆ ว่าที่เขาสละราชบัลลังก์เป็นเพราะ ‘ศิลาเปลี่ยนใจ’ ให้รู้สึกเดียจฉันท์หน้าที่ และเปลี่ยนไปยึดติดกับสิ่งอื่นที่แรงกล้าพอๆ กับอุดมการณ์

อาจเป็นความรัก...

“ท่านเป็นผู้สังหารคู่หมั้นของข้าหรือ” โดยไม่ฟังเสียงทัดทาน องค์หญิงต่างถิ่นเดินขึ้นยกพื้นไปยืนตรงหน้านักโทษประหาร

“จะว่าใช่ก็ใช่ จะว่าไม่ก็ไม่” เสวียนอวี้ตอบ

องค์หญิงหนานหนิงมีรูปร่างเล็ก ว่ากันว่านางสูงขึ้นกว่าตอนที่มาเยือนแคว้นนี้เพียงเล็กน้อยเท่านั้น งดงามอ่อนเยาว์ยาวนาน อาจเติบโตช้ากว่าปกติ ด้วยรูปลักษณ์งามหมดจดราวกับดอกบัวกลางสระกระจกของนางและประกายตาที่เหมือนดาราคืนฟ้ากระจ่าง แม้แต่คนชั่วที่ชั่วช้าที่สุดก็ยังไม่กล้าลงมือทำร้าย

นี่หรือคือ ‘นางหงส์’ คู่บุญ ‘มังกร’

เมื่อเสวียนอวี้มองนางให้เต็มตา จึงพบว่าองค์หญิงพระคู่หมั้นมีใบหน้าพิมพ์เดียวกับเด็กหนุ่มที่เขาเฝ้าคนึงหามิผิด “หมิง...” ชายหนุ่มรำพึง กะพริบตาแล้วมองให้ชัดก็ทราบว่าเป็นคนละคน แค่ด้วยรูปลักษณ์ไม่อาจจูงใจ เขารู้ว่าใครคือคนรัก และใครแค่เหมือนคนรัก

“เขาเป็นสหายของข้าขอรับ ไม่ใช่คนร้าย!” มีเสียงของหมิงดังมาจากอีกฟาก

เสวียนอวี้สะบัดหน้ามาทางต้นเสียง เขามองอีกฝ่ายอย่างเย็นชาเพราะไม่อยากให้เข้ามายุ่งกับเรื่องวุ่นวาย

องค์หญิงที่ยังไม่ทันเอ่ยอันใดหันหน้าไปทางต้นเสียง ทำให้ผู้มีความพิสุทธิ์ทั้งสองคนสบตากัน ราวบัวดอกน้อยสองดอกที่เหมือนกับแม้กระทั่งกลีบดอกที่บางใสและไหวเอนยามผิวน้ำกระเพื่อม

กระทั่งผู้ติดตามจากแคว้นตะวันออกยังโจษจัน

นักพรตเฒ่าความจริงมันก็มิได้เก่งกาจ ผู้ที่เก่งกาจคืออาจารย์ของมัน เจอสถานการณ์นี้ก็ไม่รู้จะทำอย่างไร ลอบส่งสายตากับสนมจืออี่ ปรึกษากันเป็นอย่างลับ จื่ออีที่เห็นท่าไม่ดี กรีดร้องว่าหมิงเป็นปีศาจกระจก ถึงกับลอกรูปลักษณ์ไปจากองค์หญิง

เสวียนอวี้คำรามลั่น ตรวนเหล็กร้อนจนแดง นัยน์ตาขององค์หญิงฉาบด้วยความพิศวงงงงวย ขณะที่นัยน์ตาของหมิงมีความอาดูรบางอย่าง

นักพรตเฒ่ารีบกางค่ายกลสะกดปีศาจใส่หนุ่มน้อยช่างทำถุงผ้า เสวียนอวี้โกรธจัดจนแปลงเป็นงู แต่เดิมถือกำเนิดจากปราณด้านลบ ยิ่งได้ความโกรธ เศร้าเสียใจ และความผิดหวังยิ่งเติบใหญ่ บังเกิดเป็นพลังกดดันหลายพันชั่ง บรรยากาศรอบด้านหนักอึ้ง

มีแต่คนที่หยาบช้ากว่าคนที่เลวทรามที่สุดจึงกล้าทำร้ายพระโพธิสัตว์ ทหารหลายคนลังเล ทั้งเกรงปีศาจงู ทั้งไม่กล้าทำร้ายหนุ่มน้อยผู้แลดูบริสุทธ์

“เสวียนอวี้!” หมิงเรียกชื่ออย่างจงใจ คุกเข่าลง “พอเถอะ!”

แม้ปีศาจงูมีพลังมาก แต่มันเป็นเพียงปีศาจเกิดใหม่ แค่ประกบมุทรายังทำไม่เป็น อาละวาดตามสัญชาตญาณ มันเลื้อยเข้ามาหาเด็กหนุ่ม ขังไว้ในขนดเหมือนต้องการปกป้อง ชูคอใส่นักพรตเฒ่าอย่างอาฆาตมาดร้าย

ทว่าเมื่อเห็นหมิงร้องไห้ก็โน้มคอลงมา ไซ้หัวสามเหลี่ยมของมันกับแก้มของหมิง เช็ดน้ำตาให้

องครักษ์หญิงรีบเข้ามาคุ้มครององค์หญิงหนานหนิง นางจึงพยักหน้าให้คนสนิทแล้วผายมือไปทางเด็กหนุ่มแปลกหน้า เอ่ยว่า “เราจะให้ความคุ้มครอง หากเพื่อนของท่านยอมสงบลง”

เกิดความโกลาหลไปทั่ว หนานหนิงกลายเป็นจุดศูนย์กลางของความเยือกเย็น เสวียนอวี้ชูคอไปทางองค์หญิง ตาสีทับทิมจ้องเขม็ง คล้ายจะพูดว่า ‘จงคุ้มครอง หาไม่ เราจะทำลายที่นี่ไปพร้อมกับเรา’

เสวียนอวี้รักแรงเกินปกติวิสัย ตัวเขาเองก็ยังไม่รู้

องค์หญิงเป็นว่าที่พระชายาที่เกิดจากการแต่งงานทางการเมืองก็จริง แต่แคว้นตะวันออกยิ่งใหญ่เทียมฟ้า ไม่น้อยหน้าแคว้นตะวันตกแห่งนี้ ราชธิดาที่ถูกส่งมาก็เกิดแต่พระมเหสีเอก สมบูรณ์พร้อมทั้งความรักใคร่จากบิดามารดาแลประชาชน

อดีตฮ่องเต้ของแคว้นนี้เคยประกาศราชโองการ ‘สมรสกับหนานหนิงแห่งแคว้นตะวันออกเท่านั้นรัชทายาทจึงจะได้สืบทอดราชบัลลังก์’ เท่ากับว่าหากอ๋องน้อยต้องการขึ้นครองราชย์ก็ต้องทำตามราชโองการของอดีตฮ่องเต้ องค์หญิงหนานหนิงจึงได้รับความเกรงใจอยู่หลายส่วน

งูยอมคลายขนด ดันหมิงไปหาองค์หญิง มีทีท่าสงบลง

“ท่านเรียกเขาว่าเสวียนอวี้...เสวียนอวี้คือนามของพระคู่หมั้นของข้า” องค์หญิงสอบถามหนุ่มน้อย “ทั่วทั้งแผ่นดินนี้ มีคนใช้นามเสวียนอวี้ได้กี่คน”

“เพียงคนเดียวเท่านั้นพ่ะย่ะค่ะ” หมิงกราบทูล เขามองอย่างขอร้องไปทางเสวียนอวี้ ส่งสายตาว่า ‘นี่คือทางเดียวที่ท่านจะรอด’

ทว่างูไม่ยอมแปลงกลับเป็นคน ไม่ยอมเปิดเผยตัว แต่ก็ไม่ได้ทิ้งเด็กหนุ่มหนีไป ยังรั้งรออยู่

“ได้โปรดเถิด...” หมิงเอ่ยขอร้อง ใบหน้างามยับย่นด้วยความทุกข์ใจ

เสวียนอวี้เจ็บปวด รู้สึกโกรธขึ้นมาอีกที่ถูกผลักไสซึ่งๆ หน้า จึงอ้าปากใหญ๋โต กลืนหมิงลงไปแล้วมุดลงดินต่อหน้าต่อตาทุกคน

หนุ่มน้อยถูกงูกลืนเข้าไปแล้ว! ผู้คนตะโกนไล่หลัง แม้แต่องค์หญิงผู้ถูกทิ้งไว้ก็มองตามอย่างพิศวงงงงวย

ห่างไกลออกไปหลายพันลี้ จึงคายเด็กหนุ่มออกมา กักตัวไว้ไม่ให้ไปไหน

“ท่านไม่ควรจากมา!” หมิงตำหนิ

“เงียบ!” ชายหนุ่มตวาดเป็นครั้งแรก ตาแดงก่ำขึ้นไปอีก “ข้ารักเจ้า เจ้าก็เอาแต่ผลักไสข้า!”

“ท่านต้องกลับไปนะ หนานหนิงจะช่วยท่านได้ นางเป็นดาวคู่ชีวิตของท่าน” หมิงพูดสวนกับอีกฝ่าย

“ข้าไม่สน” เสวียนอวี้หงุดหงิดจนเดินไปเดินมา ทั้งคู่อยู่กลางหุบเขา อากาศหนาวเย็น แต่รอบๆ ตัวชายหนุ่มอบอุ่น

“เหตุใดท่านจึงรักข้า มันไม่มีมูล ข้าไม่รู้จักท่านท่านก็ไม่รู้จักข้า” หมิงใช้เหตุผลเข้าสู้

เสวียนอวี้ไม่ตอบ เขานั่งพักใต้ต้นไม้ “ข้าไม่ปล่อยเจ้าไปแน่ๆ”

หมิงสวมเสื้อผ้าตามปกติ ซึ่งไม่หนาพอที่เขาจะไม่หนาวสั่น เห็นดังนั้นชายหนุ่มจึงเป่าก้อนหิน ก้อนหินก็ร้อน พอเอากิ่งไม้มาสุมก็เป็นกองไฟขนาดย่อม แต่เด็กหนุ่มยืนนิ่งขึง ไม่รับสิ่งใดจากเสวียนอวี้แล้ว

ชายหนุ่มปวดใจ แต่จะทำอย่างไรได้ เขาเชื่อว่าคนหนาวก็ต้องมาหาไฟ อ่อนเพลียก็ต้องพักผ่อน ได้แต่นั่งรอเงียบๆ แต่ตาจ้องไม่ลดละ

 “ข้าไม่ได้รักท่าน” เด็กหนุ่มผู้ใจเย็นถึงกับโกรธ

“ข้าเคยขอให้รักหรือ!” เสวียนอวี้เสียงดังอีกแล้ว พอรู้สึกตัวก็ผ่อนเสียงลง “เจ้าเกลียดข้าหรือ ถ้าเจ้าเกลียดข้า ข้าก็เข้าใจได้ แต่เจ้าต้อนรับข้าเสมอ ทำไมเล่า”

น้ำตาของหมิงหยด เขาไม่เอ่ยคำอยู่ครู่ใหญ่ จนกลั้นใจพูด “ท่านไม่แปลกใจบ้างหรือ เป็นถึงองค์รัชทายาทผู้สืบทอดบัลลังก์มังกร ฐานะสูงส่งเทียมฟ้า เหตุใดจึงมาปักใจกับบุรุษเพศให้เสื่อมเกียรติหากไม่โดนคำสาป”

เด็กหนุ่มซบหน้าลงกับสองฝ่ามือ สะอื้นเบาๆ ไม่ยอมเอ่ยต่อแล้วก็เปลี่ยนเรื่อง “ข้าไม่ได้เกลียดท่าน...”

“ไยทำเหมือนเกลียด” เสวียนอวี้ใจอ่อน ประคองหมิงไว้ในอ้อมแขน

หมิงไม่ตอบอีกแล้ว แต่เลี่ยงไปพูดว่า “ท่านกลับราชวังเถอะ...”

เสวียนอวี้ไม่ฟัง ขังหมิงไว้ในป่า ขังตัวเองไว้ในโมหะ นานวันก็คิดกินคนตรงหน้า เริ่มคิดแบบปีศาจเสียแล้ว ธาตุไฟแตกซ่าน เป็นมารทีละน้อย

หลายวันมานี้หมิงมองเสวียนอวี้ที่ให้ความมืดกัดกินตัวเองอย่างโศกเศร้า เขาจึงลองขอร้องอีกสักที ครานี้เป็นฝ่ายกอดเอว ซบหน้าลงกับแผ่นอกกว้าง “ท่านกลับราชวังเถอะ ได้โปรด ถ้าท่านยอมกลับราชวัง ข้าจะไม่ขับไล่ท่านอีกแล้ว”

ชายหนุ่มลูบศีรษะของเด็กหนุ่ม หอมแก้มนุ่ม ช่วยจูบซับน้ำตา “เจ้าคิดว่าข้าไม่รู้ประสาหรือ”

หมิงกะพริบตา ทำสีหน้าตัดพ้อ ลืมกระทั่งเบี่ยงหน้าออก “ข้าพูดจากใจจริง”

เสวียนอวี้จึงมอบจุมพิตให้

“ท่านไม่เชื่อข้าแล้วจุมพิตข้าทำไม”

“เพราะอยากทำ เพราะต้องการ” เขารั้งเอวบางเข้ามา แล้วกดปากกับปากอย่างหนักหน่วง

มือเล็กยกปิดริมฝีปากของชายหนุ่ม “ข้าไม่ยินดีให้ผู้ที่ไม่เชื่อถือในตัวข้าแตะต้องข้าอีก”

ทว่าเสวียนอวี้ดึงดัน บังคับเอาจุมพิตมาจนได้ ไม่เห็นว่าจะต่างกันอย่างไร

“รัชทายาท! ข้าไม่ต้องการเช่นนี้ ท่านจะฝืนใจข้าหรือ”” พ่อค้าน้อยเริ่มดิ้นเสียแล้ว พยายามขืนตัวออก

เสวียนอวี้สีหน้ากระด้าง ไม่เหลือเค้าคนอ่อนไหวแล้ว น้ำเสียงเรียบเย็น “ข้าจะกินเจ้าเสีย...” ทว่าพูดได้แค่นั้นก็เบิกตากว้าง คล้ายไม่เชื่อคำพูดของตนเอง วงแขนรัดแน่นคลายออก ให้หมิงดันตัวออกไปได้

หมิงมองเสวียนอวี้แล้วรู้สึกเจ็บปวด “สภาพท่านไม่สู้ดีเลย อยู่กับข้าต่อไปท่านมีแต่จะเป็นมาร”

เสวียนอวี้หันหลังให้หมิง “รีบหนี”

หนุ่มน้อยยืนนิ่งไม่ขยับไปไหน “ท่านจำอุดมการณ์แลศักดิ์ศรีของตนมิได้แล้วหรือองค์รัชทายาท”

เสวียนอวี้ยืนนิ่ง...อุดมการณ์หรือ ศักดิ์ศรีหรือ

หมิงค่อยใจชื้น อย่างน้อยก็เหมือนจะฟัง “ท่านโดนคำสาป คลายคำสาปเมื่อใดท่านก็จะกลับเป็นตัวของตัวเอง” เขากลืนน้ำลายก่อนตัดใจพูด “ข้าทราบ...เพราะข้าเป็นคนขายคำสาปนั้นให้ท่านเอง”

เสวียนอวี้สวนกลับว่า “แล้วถ้าคำสาปนั้น เป็นคำสาปที่แสดงให้เห็นใจจริงของเราเล่า ไม่มีทางเลยหรือที่อุดมการณ์และศักดิ์ศรีคือของปลอม”

“เช่นนั้นก็จงย้อนกลับไปพิสูจน์ หากท่านปลดคำสาปเมื่อใดท่านก็จะทราบเอง”

ย้อนกลับไปเมื่อหลายปีก่อน วันที่องค์หญิงหนานหนิงเดินทางมายังแคว้นตะวันตกเป็นวันแรก นางได้เดินทางไปนมัสการพระพุทธรูปพร้อมนำผ้าปักลายผืนสวยที่เป็นฝีมือของนางเองเป็นของถวาย

องค์หญิงตรัสแก่ข้าราชบริพารที่มาเฝ้ารับเสด็จอย่างภาคภูมิใจว่า งานฝีมือนี้สืบทอดวิชามากันภายในตระกูล แลข้าขออุทิศของชิ้นนี้ให้แก่พระเชษฐาของเสด็จพ่อ

พอมีคนถามว่านั่นใช่เสด็จลุงของท่านหรือไม่ องคหญิงก็ตอบว่า ‘มิผิดหรอก’

ข้าราชบริพารอืออา เพราะฮ่องเต้แคว้นตะวันออกมีพระเชษฐาที่สิ้นชีวิตไปตั้งแต่ยังเยาว์เพียงพระองค์เดียวเท่านั้น

ตกดึกคืนนั้น พ่อค้าหนุ่มน้อยเดินเข้าไปในโบสถ์ ยืนต่อหน้าพระพุทธรูปแล้วหยิบผ้าผืนนั้นขึ้นมาแนบข้างแก้ม น้ำตาหยดไหลอย่างเงียบเชียบ

พระเชษฐาของฮ่องเต้แคว้นตะวันออกสิ้นชีพที่ดินแดนนี้...

เรื่องราวเก่าแก่มีบันทึกไว้เพียงแค่นั้น...

พ่อค้าหนุ่มน้อยได้ยินข่าวไม่สู้ดีนักขององค์รัชทายาท ว่าระยะหลังมานี้ทรงไม่สนใจกิจการบ้านเมือง เปลี่ยนไปเป็นคนละคน แลร่ำหาอิสระจากบัลลังก์มังกร เขารู้สึกไม่สบายใจให้องค์หญิงหนานหนิงสมรสเป็นพระชายา แม้ชะตาบอกว่า ‘จักแคล้วคลาดหลังผ่านด่านสวรรค์มาได้’ เขาก็ไม่พึงใจ จึงท้าทายลิขิตสวรรค์ด้วยการบังอาจทดสอบองค์รัชทายาทด้วยตนเอง

เพื่อพิสูจน์ว่ารัชทายาทจะปกป้องดูแลองค์หญิงได้ เขาทำถุงผ้าเครื่องรางที่บอกกล่าวแก่องค์รัชทายาทว่า ‘ใส่ชีวิตในชาติหน้าเอาไว้’ ให้ดาวคู่ชีวิตมีอุปสรรคขัดขวางเร็วขึ้นอีก แต่ก็หมายความว่าจะทำให้ด่านสวรรค์สลายเร็วขึ้นด้วย

มิคาด สวรรค์ลงฑัณฑ์ที่บังอาจท้าทายลิขิตฟ้า หลายปีให้หลังจึงต้องมายืนร้องไห้กลางป่าเขากับชายหนุ่มที่ตนเป็นผู้ทดสอบ

หมิงเล่าทุกอย่างให้เสวียนอวี้ฟัง

“ชีวิตเรา...เรามิเป็นผู้พึงเลือกเองหรือ” ชายหนุ่มถาม

“ท่านเป็นคนดี หากข้ารอ...ท่านก็จะผ่านพ้นด่านสวรรค์ไปได้ หนานหนิงอาจต้องลำบาก แต่ในที่สุดพวกท่านก็จะเคียงคู่กัน ข้าผิดเองที่หลงเชื่อข่าวลือ...ข้ารับรักท่านไม่ได้ดอก เพราะมันเกิดแต่คำสาป ข้าขออภัยแล้ว ท่านจงกลับไปเถิด แม้ยากจะเชื่อแต่ข้าปรารถนาดีต่อท่านเสมอ”

เสวียนอวี้ไม่ตอบว่ากระไร หัวดื้อเป็นที่หนึ่ง

“อวี้!” ถึงตาหมิงร้อนรนบ้างแล้ว “ท่านกลัวว่าหากถอนคำสาปแล้ว ท่านจะหมดรักข้าหรือ”

“ข้าไม่จำเป็นต้องกลัวเพราะเจ้าไม่ได้รักข้าอยู่แล้ว...หมิง” เสวียนอวี้บอกโดยไม่หันกลับมาว่า “จงไปเสีย หากข้าเห็นหน้าเจ้าอีก ข้าจะกินเจ้า”

อันที่จริง ถุงผ้าเครื่องรางที่หมิงขายให้แก่ชายหนุ่มในคราแรกไม่ได้มีอำนาจเปลี่ยนอารมณ์ความรู้สึก อำนาจของมันคือความยั่วใจต่อทางเลือกสู่ฝ่ายมาร แต่ในขณะเดียวกัน หมิงก็มอบความยั่วยวนใจต่อทางเลือกสู่ฝ่ายเทพ หรือก็คือถุงผ้าปักลายหงส์ด้วย เขาไม่ทราบจริงๆ ว่าตนเองจะกลายเป็นสิ่งยั่วยุให้รัชทายาทเลือกเข้าสู่วิถีมาร ถือกำเนิดใหม่

“ท่านกินข้าไม่ได้หรอก ไม่ว่าท่านหรือข้าจะต้องการหรือไม่ก็ตาม” หมิงพูดเป็นนัย คล้ายว่าชะตาของเขามีผู้อื่นกุมไว้อีกชั้น มิได้มีอิสระเป็นของตนเอง ปริศนาว่าเขาทราบได้อย่างไรว่าจักต้องทำถุงผ้าแบบไหนเพื่อขายให้แก่ใครก็ยังเป็นเรื่องที่ไม่ถูกเอ่ยออกมา

เสวียนอวี้ไม่ต่อปากต่อคำแล้ว เขานั่งขัดสมาธิเข้าหาต้นไม้ใหญ่ หลับตา ตัดหมิงออกไปจากการรับรู้ ชายหนุ่มมีเรื่องให้คิด และกำลังคิด

หมิงยืนรอจนรุ่งเช้า แข้งขาอ่อนล้า เขาจดจำตำแหน่งสถานที่ จากนั้นจึงเอ่ยลา “แล้วข้าจะส่งสารให้วังหลวงมารับท่าน” เด็กหนุ่มเดินหายไปในแสงสว่างของอีกฟาก เดินจากมาได้ไกลพอแล้วก็ร้องไห้อย่างหนัก ยิ่งอยู่กับเสวียนอวี้เขาก็ยิ่งมั่นใจ ว่าความรักของชายหนุ่มเป็นสิ่งที่ถูกประดิษฐ์ขึ้นมา

เขาแอบได้ยินเรื่อง ‘ศิลาเปลี่ยนใจ’ มาบ้าง แม้ไม่ทราบตื้นลึกหนาบาง แต่ทราบว่าเมื่อเสวียนอวี้ผูกสมัครรรักใคร่กับหนานหนิง คำสาปย่อมแพ้ภัย

“ดาวเทพลิขิตชะตา!” หมิงเงยหน้ามองฟ้า เรียกหาเทพเซียนตนหนึ่งอย่างโศกเศร้าสุดแสน...น้ำตาร่วงเผาะๆ คล้ายเม็ดฝนในหน้าฝนแรง “ข้าผิดไปแล้ว ได้โปรดให้อภัยเถิด ได้โปรดลิขิตชีวิตของเขาให้เป็นดังเดิม!”

คำเอ่ยหลังจากนั้นของพ่อค้าหนุ่มน้อยถูกกลืนหายไปในเสียงของป่า

ในขณะเดียวกัน ณ สถานที่ที่หมิงเดินจากมา เสวียนอวี้เองก็ตัดสินใจได้แล้ว...ชายหนุ่มนั่งนิ่งเหมือนมีรากตรึงร่างกายเอาไว้ นัยน์ตามีความมุ่งมั่นบางประการก่อนกล่าวเสียงทุ้มต่ำอย่างองอาจว่า

“เราจักกลับไป จงวัฒนาสถาพรเถิด แผ่นดินบ้านเกิดเมืองนอน...”

\-----------------------------------------

สวัสดีค่ะ พบกันท้ายตอนที่ 3 เรื่องราวมาถึงจุดที่ไม่อาจจบลงเพียงเท่านี้

ชะตาของหมิงยังรอการเปิดเผย ชะตาของอวี้ก็เช่นกัน

ชะตาของทั้งสองคนจะได้บรรจบกันหรือไม่ มาร่วมลุ้นกันนะคะ :)

 

ฟังเพลงประกอบได้ที่นี่ค่ะ : เพราะมากๆ เพลงนี้ 

[โชคชะตา - Ming Yun (命运) - Destiny - Jia Jia](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YnnA2Q4Mbug)

 

เหมือนเดิมคือ อ่านแล้วถูกใจ กด Kudos ให้เป็นกำลังใจผู้เขียน

หรือจะคอมเมนต์ พูดคุยกันได้ที่ [FB : I L L R E I](https://www.facebook.com/ILLREI/) จ้ะ

 

แล้วพบกันตอนต่อไปค่ะ


	4. Chapter 4

ปีนั้น มีข่าวว่าองค์รัชทายาทฟื้นคืนชีพ ปัดเป่ามารร้ายได้สำเร็จ มีงานมงคลสองงานติดต่อกัน คืองานสมโภชน์แลงานอภิเษกสมรส ช่วงนั้นในวังเกิดเหตุวุ่นวายแต่ไม่มีใครแพร่งพรายออกมา สนมจื่ออีสิ้นชีพ นักพรตเฒ่าหายสาบสูญ อ๋องน้อยที่ว่าสติไม่เต็มเต็งก็ถูกย้ายไปตำหนักลับแล

บ้านเมืองสงบสุข เทพฟ้าเทพดินคุ้มครอง แต่ไม่มีใครเคยเห็นผู้ปกครองบ้านเมืองยิ้ม แม้สักนิดหนึ่งให้ชื่นใจก็ไม่เห็นเลย ซ้ำร้ายเขาแต่งงานแต่ไม่ร่วมหอ ซึ่งพระชายาก็ไม่เคยเอ่ยตัดพ้อ ด้วยทราบว่าพระสวามีอาจมีความในใจ

“ท่านพี่” องค์หญิงหนานหนิงหรือพระมเหสีลูบต้นแขน

เสวียนอวี้หันมาทางต้นเสียง “ดึกแล้ว ไยยังตื่นอยู่”

มือเล็กขาวผ่องหอมกรุ่นยื่นเครื่องรางให้ เป็นถุงผ้าปักเป็นรูปมังกรทะยานฟ้า ด้ายทองคำแต่ละฝีเข็มบ่งบอกถึงความรักแลเคารพยำเกรง

ชายหนุ่มรับมา เอ่ยชมฝีมือ

ใบหน้าที่คล้ายเด็กหนุ่มนามว่า ‘หมิง’ ยิ้มแย้มอย่างอ่อนโยน เมื่อมาพิศดูใกล้ๆ ก็หาความแตกต่างไม่ได้แม้สักเสี้ยว หมิงควรจะห้าวหาญองอาจแบบเด็กหนุ่มกว่านี้สักหน่อย หรือหนานหนิงควรอ่อนหวานเย้ายวนยิ่งขึ้นไปอีก

แต่ไม่เลย...ดวงหน้าของทั้งคู่ก็ยังบริสุทธิ์งดงามราวดอกบัวพิสุทธ์อันยากจะแยกแยะเพศสภาพ

คล้ายเทพเซียนผู้ลิขิตชะตาต้องการกล่าวว่า ‘นี่คือคู่ชีวิตของเจ้า ที่เจ้าไพล่ไปหลงใหลช่างทำถุงผ้าอาจเพราะเขามีใบหน้าเหมือนนาง’

เสวียนอวี้เอื้อมมือไปปลดดอกไม้ประดับศีรษะของหนานหนิง กำมือแน่น พอแบออกก็มีดอกบัวแก้วดอกหนึ่ง

“ตอบแทนถุงผ้าใบนี้”

หนานหนิงรับมาอย่างประหลาดใจที่พระสวามีมีวิชาราวกับเทพเซียน นางสังเกตว่าฮ่องเต้เป็นคนเงียบขรึม ไม่แสดงสีหน้าหรือน้ำเสียงที่บ่งบอกถึงอารมณ์ เย็นเหมือนหยก ดูแลกิจการบ้านเมืองไม่มีพร่อง แต่นอกจากความเมตตายังโหดเหี้ยมเกินคนสำหรับผู้ที่ควรโหดเหี้ยม

“อันที่จริง มีของขวัญชิ้นหนึ่งถูกส่งมา...” ในวันพิธีอภิเษก นอกจากของขวัญจากขุนนางแล้ว ยังมีของขวัญจำนวนมากจากประชาชนมอบแก่วังหลวง ขันทีน้อยผู้คัดเลือกของขวัญสะดุดตากับของชิ้นหนึ่งที่เป็นกล่องปักลายบนแพรพรรณอันวิจิตร จึงบอกแก่นางกำนัลขององค์หญิงหนานหนิง

“เป็นงานฝีมือของแคว้นตะวันออกไม่ผิดแน่” หนานหนิงเอ่ยอย่างปิดความตื่นเต้นแทบไม่อยู่ กล่องปักด้วยด้ายเงินที่เนียนละเอียดเป็นภาพ ‘กิเลน’ สัตว์มงคลที่จักปรากฏกายเพื่อเลือกจักรพรรดิคู่บัลลังก์มังกร

“ถ้าเจ้าชอบก็เก็บไว้เถิด” เสวียนอวี้พูดจบแค่นั้น เขาพูดน้อยแต่ไม่ปิดบัง ถามจึงตอบ และด้วยบุคลิกเงียบขรึมบวกกับนิสัยพูดน้อย ทำให้วาจาของชายหนุ่มหนักแน่นยิ่งกว่าประกาศิต

“หม่อมฉันขออนุญาตเปิดนะเพคะฝ่าบาท...ข้างในนี้คือ...นกเป็ดน้ำ?” หนานหนิงอุทาน เมื่อเปิดกล่องออกมาจึงพบนกเป็ดน้ำทำจากแก้วตัวหนึ่ง ช่างน่ารักน่าใคร่ เมื่อจับแล้วก็รู้สึกอุ่นบนฝ่ามือ นางนำนกเป็นน้ำมาวางคู่กับดอกบัวแก้วซึ่งดูเหมาะสมกันอย่างยิ่ง

มีรอยร้าวปรากฏบนสีหน้าของเสวียนอวี้คล้ายฟ้าแลบแวบหนึ่ง นกเป็ดน้ำเป็นสัตว์ที่มั่นคงในคู่ หากคู่ของมันตายหรือร้างลา มันจะตรอมใจตายตาม นั่นคือความหมายที่เสวียนอวี้ตั้งใจสื่อถึงหมิง การที่นกถูกตีกลับมาควรหมายความว่าอะไร

ชายหนุ่มผู้แสนเยือกเย็นเอ่ยว่า “เจ้าเก็บไว้ได้ ถ้าชอบ”

“ขอบพระทัยเพคะ” หนานหนิงยิ้มราวดอกบัวบานที่เปล่งประกายในความมืด คาดว่าถ้าหมิงยิ้มบ่อยๆ ก็คงได้เห็นภาพเดียวกันมิผิด

\----------------------------------------------

พ่อค้าหนุ่มน้อยนั่งอยู่กลางตลาด บนผืนผ้าสีแดงสดสวย วันนี้ก็นำสินค้ามาขายอย่างน่าชม

เขาผูกสมัครรักใคร่กับใครไม่ได้ นั่นคือลิขิตของดาวเทพลิขิตชะตา หาไม่แล้วผู้ที่เข้ามามักมีอันเป็นไป

เมื่อวานนี้เป็นช่างทำถุงผ้าเครื่องราง วันนี้ก็เป็นช่างทำถุงผ้าเครื่องราง พรุ่งนี้ก็เป็นช่างทำถุงผ้าเครื่องราง เป็นหนี้ที่ต้องชดใช้ให้แก่ดาวเทพลิขิตชะตา แต่หมิงไม่เคยโอดครวญใดใด

เสวียนอวี้กับหมิงเหมือนลิขิตขาดจากกันแล้ว ห้าปี...สิบปี...ไม่ได้พบพาน

\----------------------------------------------

สิบปีแล้วยังไม่มีรัชทายาท...

องค์หญิงหนานหนิงถูกลือว่าต้องคำสาป รูปลักษณ์ของนางเจริญวัยขึ้นกว่าแต่ก่อน ช่วงเวลาที่เหมือนหมิงที่สุดได้ผ่านพ้นไป ยามนี้ดูสาวสะพรั่งอย่างที่ควรเป็นเมื่อสิบปีก่อน ชะรอยว่าทายาทแห่งแคว้นตะวันออกจะเติบโตช้า

ส่วนพระสวามีของนาง ฮ่องเต้เสวียนอวี้ที่เข้าสู่วัยกลางคนกลับไม่แก่ชราขึ้นเลย เขานั่งลงเล่นกู่เจิ้งที่สระกลางน้ำ ครุ่นคิดถึงข่าวลือที่มีแก่พระชายา

คืนนั้น เสวียนอวี้ไปหานาง ร่วมหอด้วยเป็นคืนแรก และสีหน้าไม่เปลี่ยนไปเลย

เมื่อทั้งสองเป็นสามีภรรยาโดยสมบูรณ์ เวลาก็ผ่านไปจนกระทั่งหนานหนิงทรงครรภ์อ่อนๆ เสียงเล่าลือจึงมีจางไปบ้าง คืนหนึ่งหลังจากร่วมหลับนอน จู่ๆ พระชายาก็สะดุ้งตื่น มีเหงื่อโซมกาย นางผละจากไออุ่นบนที่นอนและอ้อมกอดอันแข็งแรงลุกขึ้นมาจุดโคมไฟบนโต๊ะกลางห้อง “ท่านพี่...ข้าฝันไม่ดีอีกแล้ว”

“เช่นไร”

นางนั่งลงบนเก้าอี้ข้างโต๊ะกลม เรือนร่างแบบบางห่มคลุมด้วยผ้าแพรผืนบาง เส้นสายบนร่างกายบ่งบอกถึงความเยาว์วัยและเมตตา “หากท่านพอมีเวลา...”

“เรามีเวลา” เขาตอบรับ

“เป็นเรื่องที่เสด็จพ่อของข้าเคยเล่า...เกี่ยวกับพระเชษฐาของท่านที่หายสาบสูญเพราะเทพเซียนลักซ่อน” คำเล่าลือมีผิดเพี้ยนไปบ้าง บ้างกว่าพระเชษฐาองค์นั้นตายไปแล้ว หรือถูกฟ้าดินลงโทษ

หนานหนิงได้เฉลยความจริงออกมา

เสวียนอวี้รับฟังด้วยความสงบนิ่ง “เจ้าอยากตามหาเขาหรือ”

“เอ๋” หนานหนิงใช้นิ้วปิดริมฝีปาก “เรื่องนานมาแล้ว คงยากจะตามหา” จากนั้นก็คล้ายมีพลุไฟถูกจุดขึ้นในแววตา “ท่านทำให้ข้านึกถึงเด็กหนุ่มคนหนึ่งที่ถูกงูยักษ์กลืนกิน เกือบลืมไปเสียแล้ว น่าเสียดาย เขาอาจเป็นลูกหลานของท่านลุงข้า”

หนานหนิงเล่าว่า เมื่อสมัยที่ท่านลุงซึ่งเป็นรัชทายาทและท่านพ่อที่เป็นพระอนุชามาเป็นอาคันตุกะยังแคว้นตะวันตก ทั้งสองเข้าป่าล่าสัตว์แล้วบังเอิญไปฆ่านกส่งสารของเทพเซียนผู้สูงศักดิ์ ‘หนึ่งชีวิตแลกหนึ่งชีวิต’ เทพเซียนให้เลือกว่าท่านลุงหรือท่านพ่อจะเป็นผู้ชดใช้

“ผู้ที่รอดกลับมาคือท่านพ่อของข้า ส่วนองค์รัชทายาทได้หายสาบสูญไปในป่า”

เรื่องราวน่าจะมีความตื้นลึกหนาบางซุกซ่อนอยู่อีกชั้น เพราะเรื่องเล่าแค่นี้ไม่อาจตอบได้ว่าเหตุใดหมิงจึงกลายเป็นช่างทำถุงผ้าเครื่องราง

“กังวลมากไปไม่ดีต่อครรภ์ ลองไปที่ตลาด หากเจ้ามีความปรารถนาแรงกล้า เจ้าจะพบ” เสวียนอวี้ลูบไหล่หนานหนิงเบาๆ แล้วเอ่ยขอตัว เขาว่าจะกลับมาฟังใหม่ในคืนต่อไป

“ชื่อจริงของท่านลุงคือ ‘เฉินหมิง’ อันแปลว่าช่วงเช้าที่ชุ่มฉ่ำ มักตั้งให้ผู้ที่เกิดในวันที่มีฝนตกตอนเช้า หรือแสดงถึงความอุดมสมบูรณ์ที่มาพร้อมความหวังใหม่ๆ” นางลูบหน้าท้อง “บุตรของเราเองก็จะเป็นความหวังใหม่เช่นกัน”

“ชื่อดี” เสวียนอวี้หับประตูปิดให้ แล้วเดินไปที่ศาลากลางน้ำ นั่งชมดวงจันทร์จนพระอาทิตย์ขึ้น

\-----------------------------------------------

หมิงอาศัยอยู่กับเสือ นับว่ายังดีที่ได้รับอนุญาตให้มีเพื่อนบ้าง ช่วงหลังเขารู้สึกเหงาจึงนอนกอดเสือไว้ ให้มันขดให้ความอบอุ่น หลังจากส่งนกเป็ดน้ำกลับคืนไปแล้วในกระท่อมก็หนาวเหน็บอยู่ตลอดเวลา มารเสือเองก็แปลกใจที่เด็กหนุ่มไม่โตขึ้นเลย...

ผลงานของหมิงยังไม่มีที่ติ เขาใช้เวลาว่างจากการทำงานมาปักผ้าบ้าง คิดจะส่งไปเป็นของขวัญให้พระชายาที่เวลานี้ทรงครรภ์ได้สามเดือน อาจได้ทำชุดให้พระโอรสหรือพระธิดาด้วย

ทว่าในระหว่างที่นั่งเย็บผ้า เด็กหนุ่มก็รู้สึกขมในลำคอ ปล่อยเข็มร่วงจากมือแล้วสะอื้นจนหน้าอกเจ็บเสียด เขาฟุบหน้าลงกับโต๊ะ ร้องไห้ คิดถึงงูตัวหนึ่งขึ้นมา โดยพยายามไม่คิดถึงชายที่เขาขับไส หมิงคิดถึงเสียงเคาะประตูของงู คิดถึงไออุ่นจากขนดลำตัว เด็กหนุ่มเคยเหลียวมองประตูอยู่บ้าง แต่ระยะหลังบังคับสายตาตัวเองไว้

\-----------------------------------------------

เสวียนอวี้หม่นหมอง ยิ่งมีข่าวดียิ่งหม่นหมอง คนรอบข้างว่าทรงพระประชวรแล้ว แต่ข้างนอกก็ปกติดีอยู่ เกิดอะไรขึ้นหรือ พระองค์ลึกยิ่งกว่าสระ ยากเกินหยั่ง

ฤดูใบไม้ร่วง อากาศเย็นและแห้ง เกิดไฟไหม้บ่อยครั้ง ทรงรับสั่งประหลาด ให้ฝังอัญมณีสีดำไว้ตามจุดสำคัญของเมือง ไฟจะไม่ไหม้ นอกจากเป็นทหาร นักปกครอง ยังเป็นผู้วิเศษด้วยหรือ

องค์หญิงหนานหนิงเข้าตลาดอยู่หลายครั้ง ช่วงที่ครรภ์ยังไม่แก่ แต่ไม่พบเด็กหนุ่มอย่างที่พระสวามีเอ่ยถึง

ในคืนวันที่บุตรถือกำเนิด ท้องฟ้าโปร่ง จันทร์กระจ่างราวให้พร

“เป็นผู้ชายพ่ะย่ะค่ะ! องค์ชายน้อยประสูติแล้ว!” ขันทีเก่าแก่กราบทูลฮ่องเต้

เสวียนอวี้มองผังเมืองที่ให้คนฝัง ‘เกล็ด’ ของตน เขาเสียสละชีวิตที่ต้องการเพื่อทำหน้าที่ให้ลุล่วง “จงวัฒนาสถาพร...” ชายหนุ่มว่าอย่างนั้น แผนการดำเนินไปทีละขั้น แต่ละขั้นแลกมาด้วยความเจ็บปวดใจของปัจเจกชน

เขาหันไปทางต้นเสียง วางแผนที่แล้วเดินไปยังห้องของหนานหนิง ชายหนุ่มยิ้มให้สิ่งมีชีวิตเล็กๆ รอยยิ้มแรกฉ่ำเย็นนัก จูบหน้าผาก แล้วส่งให้พระชายา

สายลมกระซิบถ้อยคำที่ไร้เสียง คืนนี้คงมีคนอีกผู้หนึ่งมาอวยพร แม้ว่าเขาจะเป็นผู้ที่ใจดำมากแค่ไหนก็ตาม...

“ของขวัญของเราคือการคุ้มครอง เขาจะมีสุขภาพแข็งแรง ไม่มีเทพหรือมารกล้าแตะต้อง เมื่อขึ้นเป็นฮ่องเต้ เขาจะมีเราคอยช่วยเหลือค้ำจุนชะตา และเมื่อเขาสิ้นวาสนา จะมีเราส่งเขาไปสู่แดนสวรรค์” ช่างเป็นคำอวยพรที่แปลกประหลาด แต่สิ่งใดที่ออกจากปากเสวียนอวี้แล้ว ย่อมเป็นจริงเสมอ

“ขอบพระทัยเพคะเสด็จพี่” หนานหนิงยิ้มจางๆ แล้วขมวดคิ้ว บุตรเพิ่งกำเนิด ไยท่านมอบคำอวยพรถึงวันตายของเขา แต่นางก็ไม่ถามให้เป็นที่ขุ่นเคือง

คืนนั้นเมื่อทุกคนหลับสนิทแล้ว ร่างเล็กๆ ก็ปรากฏกายขึ้นข้างแท่นบรรทมของพระโอรส คล้ายว่าความมืดได้หลุดเลื่อนจากบ่าเล็กบาง ผ้าคลุมล่องหนที่หมิงเป็นผู้ประดิศฐ์เองได้พาเขาไปเยือนหลายสถานที่โดยไม่มีผู้ใดจับได้

เขาไล้นิ้วกับแก้มทารกน้อย รู้สึกตื้นตันใจว่านี่คือเหลนของตน

เสวียนอวี้ทราบว่ามีผู้บุกรุกโดยเกล็ดที่ฝังเอาไว้ ซึ่งนอกจากฝังในปราณเมือง ยังฝังไว้ทั่วราชวัง เขาผินหน้าจากศาลากลางน้ำไปยังตำหนักของหนานหมิง รอยอาลัยแผ่ทั่วใบหน้าที่เหมือนหน้ากากหยก

“ครองใจคนหนึ่ง สืบทอดตระกูลหนึ่ง ยังเหลือสิ่งใดอีกหนา...” เสวียนอวี้รำพึงกับตัวเอง กลับไปนั่งครุ่นคิดตามปกติวิสัย

หมิงอุ้มทารกขึ้นแนบอก พร่ำบอกว่าตนรักเด็กน้อยมากแค่ไหน มากเท่ากับที่รักหนานหนิงและมากเท่ากับที่รักพระอนุชา ทารกน้อยหลับอย่างเป็นสุข ร้องอ้อแอ้อย่างสบายตัว

ในที่สุดหมิงก็วางเด็กน้อยลง วางชุดที่ตัดเย็บเองไว้ในแท่นเก็บของใช้

“เจ้ามีผมสีดำเหมือนบิดา” หมิงเอ่ยชม จากนั้นก็น้ำตาไหล เขาถอนใจอย่างยาวนาน จูบหน้าผากหนานหนิงที่เป็นหลานสาวแท้ๆ แล้วคลุมผ้าเพื่อออกมา

คืนนี้...หนานหนิงคงฝันดี ฝันว่าพระเชษฐาของเสด็จพ่อมาเยือน

ช่างเป็นคืนที่สุขสมและแสนเศร้า หมิงอดไม่ได้ที่จะมองท้องฟ้า ต่อหน้าเขาได้ปรากฏเงาร่างของเทพเซียนตนหนึ่ง ท่านเซียนผายฝ่ามือให้เด็กหนุ่มจับไว้

เขาจับฝ่ามือใหญ่นั้นแล้วเดินตามไป น้ำตาพานจะไหลออกมา

\----------------------------------------------

เสวียนอวี้ร่างงานชิ้นต่อมาคือ ‘หอเคารพเทพ’

พรุ่งนี้เช้า เขาจะให้คนเสาะหาฮวงจุ้ยที่ดีที่สุด ในเงื่อนไขที่ต้องค้ำจุนชะตาแผ่นดินด้วย ไกลไม่เอา ใกล้ไม่ดี เป็นงานชั่วชีวิต...และจะยาวนานกว่านั้น

ชายหนุ่มร้องไห้ น้ำตาหยดเดียวไหลลงมาที่ปลายคาง “เสร็จสิ้นจากหน้าที่แล้วจะไปหา...” เขากระซิบ

\----------------------------------------------

ในกระท่อมมีแต่ถุงผ้าที่เย็บเสร็จแล้วแต่ไม่มีคนนำไปขาย หมิงล้มป่วยอย่างที่ไม่น่าเป็น อาจเป็นการลงโทษของโชคชะตา

‘เจ้าพรากดวงใจของข้า ข้าก้จักพรากดวงใจของเจ้า’ มีเสียงสูงส่งเย็นชาของชายหนุ่มผู้หนึ่งดังขึ้นในมโนความคิด

‘เทพเซียนผู้ลิขิตชะตามนุษย์’

เด็กหนุ่มฝันถึงอดีตอย่างที่ไม่ได้ฝันมานานแล้ว เป็นไข้ตัวร้อนจนเหงื่อชุ่มเสื้อนอนเปียกแนบเนื้อ เส้นผมสีขาวโพลนแผ่สยายเต็มที่นอน เขาจำได้ว่าตนเองและน้องชายเข้าป่า ได้พบกับหงส์สวยงามตัวหนึ่งที่มีขนเป็นสีเงินยวง อารามอยากได้ น้องชายของเขาจึงยิงนกตัวนั้นด้วยความคะนอง

แล้วนี่...คือผลทั้งหมดที่ตามมา

นกที่พวกเขาฆ่าเป็นนกของเซียนผู้ได้รับการขนานนามว่า ‘ดาวเทพลิขิตชะตา’

หงส์เพศผู้ตัวนั้นงดงามเกินหงส์ตัวเมียเสียอีก แม้สีสันไม่ฉูดฉาดบาดตาแต่ก็ขาวสว่างราวกับแสงของหิมะดารา

นกส่งสารตัวหนึ่งตายไป นกส่งสารตัวใหม่มาแทน...หงส์ของเซียนผู้ลิขิตชะตามีหน้าที่ส่งสารแห่งโชคชะตาถึงมนุษย์ปุถุชน

ทว่าถุงผ้าที่หมิงทำขึ้น ไม่เพียงบรรจุโชคชะตาหรือคำพยากรณ์ บางครั้งก็ดึงดูดเทพและมาร บรรจุได้ทั้งความปรารถนาดีและร้าย เด็กหนุ่มเพียงค้าขาย หนึ่งตำลึงทองกับถุงผ้าทุกใบ เมื่อรวบรวมเงินได้มากพอและเหลือจากการใช้จ่ายเขาก็นำมาสร้างสุสานให้กับนกตัวนั้น และอาจเป็นสุสานคนเป็นของตนเองด้วยก็ได้

ใบหน้าและริมฝีปากที่แดงก่ำเพราะพิษไข้ดูทรมานจนมารเสือเอาจมูกดุนฝ่ามือ จากนั้นก็เลียเพื่อปลอบ

“ดาวเทพลิขิตชะตาไม่พอใจที่ข้ามีความสุขกระมัง” หมิงพูดกับเสือมากขึ้น “เขามักไม่พอใจเวลาข้ามีความสุขตลอด เพราะข้าพรากของรักของเขาไป”

...มารเสือครางแล้วซบใบหน้าลงกับฝ่ามือเล็กบางคล้ายอยากส่งกำลังใจให้...อยากจะปลอบ

\----------------------------------------------

เสวียนอวี้แม้ไม่รู้เรื่องโดยตลอดแต่ก็พอเดาออก เขามองไม่เห็นทางของตนและหมิงเลย ไม่...โดยเฉพาะเมื่อเด็กหนุ่มเอาแต่ผลักไส ดังนั้น ในป่าที่ทั้งคู่แยกจากกัน เสวียนอวี้ก็วางแผนตลอดชีวิตและยาวนานกว่านั้น

เขาตัดสินใจไม่ทำลายคำสาป เพราะเชื่อหมดใจว่านี่คือความจริงของตน ไม่ว่าใครจะว่าอย่างไรก็ตาม หลังจากนั้นก็ตัดสินใจ ‘ใช้ชีวิตในชาตินี้’ ให้หมดภาระหน้าที่ที่มีต่อกัน เขาปกครองบ้านเมือง เขามอบรัชทายาทให้ประชาชน...

หลังจากนี้ เมื่อจบอายุขัยของคนคนหนึ่ง เขาจะ ‘ใช้ชีวิตในชาติหน้า’ ด้วยการเป็นเทพอารักษ์

เมืองทั้งเมือง แคว้นทั้งแคว้น อยู่ใต้ความคุ้มครองตลอดกาล เขาวางเพลิงตามจุดต่างๆ เพื่อเป็นอุบายให้ข้าราชบริพารนำเกล็ดของตนไปฝัง ต่อมาก็จะสร้างหอเคารพเทพและพำนักอยู่ที่นั่น

เสร็จสิ้นทั้งหมดนี้ เขาจะกลับไปหาคนรัก

สิบปีต่อมา เสวียนอวี้หม่นหมองมากขึ้นทุกขณะ ร่างกายซูบผอม เขากำลังอวดดี มนุษย์ริอ่านเป็นเทพ ดื้อดึงไม่มีใครเกิน พระชายาพาพระโอรสมาเฝ้าข้างแท่นบรรทม คนแคว้นตะวันออกเยาว์วัยยาวนาน หนานหนิงในวัยสามสิบแปดปีดูเหมือนอายุเพียงยี่สิบปีกว่าๆ

เสวียนอวี้ลืมตา เยือกเย็นเหมือนที่เคยเป็นมา เห็นพระชายาร้องไห้พลางถวายดอกบัวแก้วและนกเป็ดน้ำคืนให้

“อย่าร้องไปเลย” เขาว่า

“ข้ารู้ว่าไม่เคยได้ใจท่านมา” คำตัดพ้อครั้งแรกของภรรยาที่อยู่กันมายี่สิบปี

เสวียนอวี้รักบุตรชายเพียงคนเดียว และเอ็นดูหนานหนิง แต่เขาให้หัวใจคนอื่นไปแล้ว

หนานหนิงทราบว่านกเป็ดน้ำตัวตัวนี้คงเป็นงานฝีมือของเสวียนอวี้ เพราะมันมีประกายสายรุ้งอยู่ภายในเหมือนดอกบัว นอกจากนี้นกเป็ดน้ำยังเป็นสัญลักษณ์ของรักนิรันดร์...ที่สวามีมอบให้คนอื่นไปเสียแล้ว

นางซบหน้าลงกับฝ่ามือของชายวัยกลางคนที่ยังดูหนุ่มแน่น อวยพรให้เขาโชคดีกับชีวิตในชาติภพหน้า “ข้าจะดูแลองค์ชายให้ดี”

เสวียนอวี้ยิ้มบางๆ นี่เป็นรอยยิ้มที่สองที่มีให้ ในใจคิดว่า ‘ชาติหน้ามีจริงหรือ’ เขากำลังเดิมพันกับสิ่งที่ไม่แน่นอน ด้วยความดื้อดึงไม่ธรรมดา

\----------------------------------------------

แม้มีข่าวการสวรรคตของฮ่องเต้ หนุ่มน้อยก็ยังนั่งขายถุงผ้าปักงานฝีมือวิจิตรเหมือนที่เคยเป็นมา เขาให้มารเสือที่พลังแก่กล้าจนแปลงร่างเล็กใหญ่ได้แล้วแปลงเป็นลูกเสือมานั่งบนตัก

ครู่หนึ่งก็มีชายหนุ่มสวมชุดดำตลอดตัวเดินเข้ามา ถามว่าถุงผ้านี้ราคาเท่าไร

สถานการณ์แบบนี้ช่างคุ้นคล้าย ‘ข่าวสวรรคตที่มาพร้อมกับการมาถึงของใครคนหนึ่ง’

“สินค้าของข้า ขายให้คนผู้หนึ่งแค่เพียงชิ้นเดียวเท่านั้น ตลอดชีวิตของเขาไม่ว่าในชาตินี้หรือชาติหน้า” พ่อค้าหนุ่มน้อยยิ้มอย่างอารี

“น่าเสียดายนัก” ชายหนุ่มกอดเด็กหนุ่ม “เราไม่ได้มาขอความรัก เพราะเจ้าไม่มีให้”

พ่อค้าหนุ่มน้อยประหลาดใจ “ท่านยังไม่คลายคำสาปหรือ”

“เรายังไม่คลายคำสาป และเรายินดี” ลางที...ความรักอาจเป็นคำสาป

หมิงกัดปาก “ปล่อยข้า”

เสวียนอวี้ทราบว่าตนต้องเจอกับอะไร เขาคลายอ้อมแขน น้ำตาเปรอะเต็มหน้า เขาใช้ชายเสื้อเช็ดออก หันไปขอบคุณเสือน้อยที่ดูแลหมิง จากนั้นก็ไปนั่งเฝ้าหมิงอยู่อีกมุมหนึ่ง

พ่อค้ารอทั้งวันไม่มีลูกค้าจึงเก็บข้าวของ “ขอบคุณที่แวะมาคุยกับข้า” เขากอดหอบผ้า โค้งให้เสวียนอวี้แล้วเดินจากไป

ผ่านไปหลายวัน เสวียนอวี้ยังทำเหมือนเดิม เพียรมาหาทุกวัน นั่งคุยด้วย กลับไป มาหาใหม่ กลับไปอีก แล้วมาหาใหม่อีกครั้ง ลางทีก็กลับไปหาพระโอรสด้วย แต่ไม่ใช่ในรูปลักษณ์บิดาดังเดิมแต่เป็นเทพอารักษ์ประจำตัว

พ่อค้าหนุ่มน้อยไม่มีความสุขเลยเมื่อถูกจับตามองที่ตลาดทุกวัน กระทั่งวันหนึ่งเขาเผลอเอ่ยปาก “ท่านแวะมานอกเวลาทำงานได้หรือไม่ มาเยี่ยมที่กระท่อมของข้าก็ได้...” เมื่อเสวียนอวี้รับว่าได้ หมิงก็กลับไปที่กระท่อมด้วยความเบิกบานใจอย่างที่ตนไม่เคยคาด เขาว่าหัวใจมักจะไร้เดียงสาต่อความรัก แค่คิดว่าอวี้จะมาหา มาเคาะประตูบ้านแล้วพวกเขาอาจได้คุยกันเหมือนแต่ก่อน หมิงก็หลุดยิ้มออกมา เขาไม่ขออะไรมาก ขอแค่...

หมิงชะงักความคิดและเท้าที่จะก้าวเข้าบ้านเมื่อเปิดประตูไปเจอแขกเป็นชายหนุ่มในชุดขาวมานั่งรออยู่ เขายิ้มให้เด็กหนุ่มแล้วกล่าวว่า “เจ้าอยู่แคว้นนี้มานานแล้ว จะให้ไปอยู่ที่อื่นบ้างดีหรือไม่”

หมิงจึงทราบว่าเขาได้ข้อเสนอเช่นนี้เพราะเสวียนอวี้ปวารณาตัวพิทักษ์แผ่นดิน ไม่อาจจากแคว้นนี้ไปได้

เขามีน้ำตาไหล ความเบิกบานใจพลันหายไปจนหมดสิ้น แต่เขาไม่มีพลังอำนาจจะขัดใจดาวเทพลิขิตชะตา จึงทำได้แค่รอพบเสวียนอวี้เพื่อบอกลา

\----------------------------------------------

เสวียนอวี้มาหาหมิง เขาพกนกเป็ดน้ำมาด้วย กะว่าจะขอค้างคืนแลพูดคุยกันให้สมกับความคิดถึงโดยไม่รู้ว่าเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายที่จะได้พบหน้า

หมิงเงียบ ก้มหน้าก้มตา ก่อนแจ้งข่าวด้วยเสียงอันเบาหวิว...

ชายหนุ่มได้ฟังข่าวร้ายก็เสียใจสุดซึ้ง เกิดแผ่นดินไหวเพราะอารมณ์ของตน เห็นหมิงเซไปพร้อมกระท่อมทั้งหลังสั่นอย่างน่ากลัว เขาก็จำต้องกลืนความเศร้ากลับลงไป

“ความใจดำของเจ้าไม่มีจุดสิ้นสุดเลยหรือ”

“ข้าไม่ได้อยากไป ครั้งนี้เขาเอาแต่ใจและไม่มีเหตุผล” หมิงมีน้ำตาไหล ไม่ยอมบอกว่า ‘เขา’ เป็นใครตรงๆ

เสวียนอวี้เช็ดน้ำตาให้หมิง “ถ้าเขาพรากสิ่งที่เรารักไป เราไม่อยู่เฉยหรอก” เรียบ นิ่ง แต่ทราบว่าภายใต้นั้นมีความโกรธที่ร้อนยิ่งกว่าไฟนรกสุมอยู่

“เขาไม่เคยทำร้ายใคร แต่ก็ทำลายคนที่ท่านและข้ารักได้” หมิงหลับตา กระซิบคล้ายยอมเผยความลับสวรรค์เสี้ยวหนึ่ง “เพียงแค่ลิขิตชะตา...”

เสวียนอวี้กอดแนบแน่น “ข้าไม่เชื่อในลิขิต” คนหัวดื้อครุ่นคิดอีกแล้ว ช่วงชีวิตที่ทรมานแสนสาหัสก็ไม่ได้พรากอะไรไปจากเขาอย่างเดียว...แต่ให้ด้วย

“ท่านร่วมหอกับข้าได้หรือไม่...” หมิงพูดทั้งที่ยังก้มหน้า

เสวียนอวี้เชยคางหมิงขึ้นมาจูบก่อนที่จะพูดจบเสียอีก มือใหญ่ลูบเข้าไปในสาบเสื้อ “ข้าจะตามหาเจ้า” พูดไปก็ดึงผ้ารัดเอวไป “ข้าทำได้ ชาติที่แล้วข้าทำได้ ชาตินี้ข้าก็ต้องทำได้”

หมิงส่ายหน้า

“เจ้าปฏิเสธ ไม่ให้ข้าตามหาหรือ...” ระหว่างจูบก็ยังถาม

“ข้าอยากให้ท่านกอดข้า” หมิงเลี่ยงบทสนทนา ปากหนักอย่างไรก็อย่างนั้น แต่พอถูกลิ้มรสริมฝีปากอย่างอ่อนหวานไปเรื่อยๆ มือเล็กก็เริ่มลูบไล้ใบหน้าหล่อคมคาย จูบตอบอย่างไม่ประสา

เสวียนอวี้ตอบสนองรสจูบด้วยความโหยหาอย่างมาก ใช้ลิ้นแตะลิ้น ส่งผ่านความวาบหวิวไปทั่วสรรพางค์

จูบที่เต็มใจย่อมเบิกบานกว่า ยิ่งเต็มใจทั้งสองฝ่ายก็ยิ่งเบิกบานเป็นเท่าทวี

ชายหนุ่มถึงกับร้องไห้ออกมาเป็นน้ำตาสองสามหยด เขาอุ้มหมิงขึ้น ดันร่างเล็กติดผนัง ให้หมิงเอาขารัดเอว ตัวเองก็กอดก่ายคล้ายจะไม่มีวันยอมแยกจาก ทั้งสองสอดประสานร่างกาย เพริดไปด้วยกัน

ทว่าเมื่อรุ่งเช้ามาถึง หมิงก็จากไปแล้ว เอานกเป็ดน้ำแก้วไปด้วย เขาเขียนจดหมายลาว่า

‘ท่านยังต้องดูแลบ้านเมืองนี้ ภรรยาแลบุตรชาย หรือก็คือหลานและเหลนของข้า ข้าไม่อาจให้ความเห็นแก่ตัวนำชะตาอันไม่สมควรเกิดไปสู่พวกเขา...ที่พวกเรารักและเอ็นดูยิ่งนัก เสวียนอวี้...เราต่างก็มีหน้าที่ ได้โปรดรอข้าโดยไม่ต้องตามหา สักวันหนึ่งข้าจะกลับมา แม้ว่าจะต้องแลกกับความเบิกบานใจใดใดในชีวิตนี้หรือชีวิตหน้า ข้าก็จะกลับมา ข้าให้สัญญา’

หมิงมอบเส้นผมแทนใจไว้ให้ ใส่ไว้ในถุงเดียวกับเกล็ดของงูดำ

วันนั้นมีแผ่นดินไหวรุนแรงทีเดียว ยาวนานคล้ายคนสะอื้นไม่ยอมหยุด ทว่าราวเทพพิทักษ์แผ่นดินคุ้มครองปกป้อง ไม่มีผู้ใดเสียชีวิตแลบาดเจ็บสาหัส

\----------------------------------------------

แดดออก ฝนพรำ หิมะโปรย...ผ่านไปนานเท่าไรไม่ทราบได้ อาจผ่านพ้นรัชสมัยโอรสของเสวียนอวี้ไปหลายรุ่นแล้ว แคว้นตะวันตกและตะวันออกรวมเป็นแคว้นใหญ่ เสวียนอวี้ดูแลบ้านเมืองพร้อมๆ กับที่บำเพ็ญเพียร เขาสั่งสมพลังอำนาจ เฝ้ารอเวลาเหมือนงูอาฆาต ลำตัวจากที่ใหญ่เท่าข้อแขนก็ใหญ่เท่าท่อนซุง นอนหลับจำศีลในหอบูชาเทพเก่าแก่ซึ่งได้รับการบำรุงรักษาเป็นอย่างดี

เรื่องน่าขันคือศาลเจ้านี้โด่งดังเรื่องความรัก หนุ่มสาวมาที่นี่ ไม่ว่าจะมีอุปสรรคแค่ไหนก็จะสมหวัง แลความโกรธเคืองของเทพแห่งชะตาก็บรรเทาลง

วันนี้อากาศสดชื่นแจ่มใส เป็นใจให้ค้าขาย เด็กหนุ่มช่างทำถุงผ้าคนหนึ่งอุ้มลูกเสือเดินเข้ามาในตลาด บนหลังหอบมัดผ้า เมื่อขออนุญาตผู้ดูแลตลาดเสร็จเขาก็ปูผ้า นั่งลงจับจองที่ขายสินค้า

เหมือนที่เคยเป็นมา...

“ท่าทางเมืองนี้จะดี” เขาพูดคุยกับลูกเสือ คล้ายจำไม่ได้ว่าตนเคยพำนักอยู่ที่นี่ชั่วเวลาหนึ่ง ในขณะที่มารเสือซึ่งจำได้หุบปากสนิท หากอยากอยู่รับใช้ก็ต้องปิดปากให้แน่นเข้าไว้

งูลืมตาตื่น หลับไปนานนักหนา บ้านเมืองเปลี่ยนไปหมดแล้ว มันตื่นเพราะมันรู้ว่าคนที่มันรอคอยมาถึง มันพยายามอย่างมากที่จะสั่งสมบารมี แต่ก็สู้เทพแห่งชะตาไม่ได้

ตื่นครั้งนี้สดชื่น มันเลื้อยออกจากศาลเจ้า แปลงเป็นชายหนุ่มรูปงามเข้าสมัย เดินมายังตลาดและถามช่างทำถุงผ้าว่า “ชิ้นนี้ราคาเท่าไหร่”

พ่อค้าหนุ่มน้อยยิ้มแย้ม “ยังไม่มีถุงผ้าที่เหมาะกับนายท่านเลยขอรับ” เขาบอกอย่างเป็นปริศนา

เสวียนอวี้ทราบทันทีว่าเด็กหนุ่มจำเขาไม่ได้จึงตวัดสายตามองมารเสือ แล้วก็แค้นเทพมารดามันด้วย

มารเสือเห็นสายตาอาฆาตที่มันคุ้นเคยเทียวละ สายตานั้นทำให้มันรู้สึกครั่นเนื้อครั่นตัวจึงมุดหน้าหนีเข้าตักของพ่อค้าหนุ่มน้อย

หนุ่มน้อยหัวเราะแล้วลูบความช่างอ้อนเสือ

เสวียนอวี้แยกเขี้ยว ทำเสียงซี่! ไม่พอใจ

มารเสือสะดุ้ง มุดลึกกว่าเดิม

“จั๊กจี้” พ่อค้าหนุ่มน้อยมีบรรยากาศกดดันสงบนิ่งน้อยลง มีชีวิตชีวามากขึ้น ราวเป็นคนละคน

เสวียนอวี้คว้าคอมัน เขาจะทนไม่ไหวแล้ว และคิดว่าตัวเองกำลังจะทนต่อไปไม่ได้ คิดจะใช้พลังบังคับมันให้มันคายสิ่งที่เก็บงำเอาไว้ออกมา

“ได้โปรด อย่ารังแกไป๋หู่! มันไม่ชอบ” เด็กหนุ่มผุดลุก คว้าลูกเสือคืนมา

“เราก็ไม่คิดว่ามันจะชอบ”

ลูกเสือกลัวจนหางหด

เสวียนอวี้ใจสลายซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่า แผ่นดินเอนไหววูบหนึ่ง

‘มารเสือ พูด!’ ปีศาจงูส่งเสียงไปทางจิต

\----------------------------------------------

“ท่านแกล้งเด็กไปไย” เด็กหนุ่มคนหนึ่งถาม เขาสวมอาภรณ์ขาวตลอดตัว สองมือหอบประคองม้วนไม้ไผ่หลายม้วน

ดาวเทพลิขิตชะตาหันมา ใบหน้าสวยงามขรึมและดุ ขณะเดียวกันก็องอาจน่าชม

“ข้าทำงานเสร็จแล้ว” เด็กหนุ่มชุดขาววางม้วนไม้ไผ่ไว้ที่ชั้น จัดเก็บเรียบร้อย เขาแอบเหล่มองก็เห็นอีกฝ่ายกลับไปเขียนหนังสือต่อ ไม่กล่าวอันใดอีก

เด็กหนุ่มปัดๆ เสื้อของตัวเอง มองแบบ... ‘เฮ้อ’ แล้วก็ไปเที่ยวเล่น เขาเพิ่งมารับตำแหน่งที่ตำหนักเทพลิขิตชะตา เนื่องเพราะชะตาชีวิตมนุษย์มันล้นเกินไปหรืออย่างไรไม่ทราบ มีให้สอบก็สอบ ดันผ่าสอบติด ใครจะรู้ว่างานหนัก หลังแข็งเอวเคล็ดไปหมดแล้ว

แถมยังทำงานกับเทพใบ้ มีอะไรก็ไม่พูด

แม้เป็นเซียนน้อยไม่ประสา แต่เขาก็เคยได้ยินมาว่าดาวเทพลิขิตชะตาเคยมีคนรักคนหนึ่ง แต่คนรักถูกคนผู้หนึ่งสังหาร ท่านก็เลยจับคนผู้นั้นมาลงโทษ แต่ว่าก็ว่า...ดูไปแล้วเหมือนมีใจให้คนที่ตัวเองกำลังลงโทษมากกว่า

ธุระไม่ใช่ แส่ไปอาจโดนเอ็ด ‘หลิง’ จึงเย็บปากตัวเอง ลงไปงานเทศกาลบนโลกมนุษย์ดีกว่า

\----------------------------------------------

ตกค่ำคืนนั้น มารเสือเดินเข้าไปในศาลเจ้า พบงูยักษ์ที่จักมองเห็นได้ด้วยตาของเทพเซียนและปีศาจเท่านั้นแสดงอาการตรอมใจหนัก มันเลื้อยช้าๆ แม้แทบดูไม่ออกแต่ก็กระสับกระส่าย

แม้เป็นเทพพิทักษ์แผ่นดินก็ล้มป่วยด้วยโรคใจได้

มารเสือกระซิบเสียงเบากับแท่นบูชา “ระยะหลังมานี้เขาทนคิดถึงท่านไม่ไหว...เอาแต่ร้องไห้ เขาก็เลยได้รับข้อเสนอจากเซียนว่าจะได้กลับมา แต่ต้องเลือกหนึ่งเรื่องว่า...ต้องมีใครคนหนึ่งตายจากกันไป ไม่ท่านก็เขาจะได้รับอนุญาตให้พบกันในชาติภพหน้า...” มันถอยหนี เตรียมรับความพิโรธไม่ก็แผ่นดินไหว

ดาวเทพลิขิตชะตา ช่างโหดเหี้ยมสมเป็นดาวเทพลิขิตชะตา

“มารดามัน...!” งูใหญ่หัวเราะเศร้า เหมือนจะยอมรับโชคชะตาหลังจากดื้อดึงมาเป็นร้อยๆ ปี แผ่นดินสะเทือนครั้งหนึ่งมันก็กลับไปขดเงียบๆ นึกสาปแช่งอยู่ในใจ

“ก่อนจากไปเขาฝากข้ามาบอกท่านว่า...‘ข้าเห็นแก่ตัวมาตลอด ข้ายอมให้ท่านอกหัก แต่ไม่ยอมให้ท่านจากไป ครั้งนี้ก็เห็นแก่ตัวอีก ข้ายอมให้ตนเองลืมท่าน แต่ไม่ยอมให้ท่านลืมข้า...อย่างน้อย ท่านแวะมาหา มาคุยเล่นกับข้าที่ตลาด แปลงเป็นงูมาเคาะประตูบ้านข้า มาให้ข้ากอดบ้างจะได้ไหม’ ”

งูตัวใหญ่หลั่งน้ำตาที่ไม่เคยเหือดแห้ง ชโลมเกล็ดมันตรงใบหน้าจนเงาวับ

มารเสือลู่หูไปด้านหลังอย่างหดหู่ “ข้าเฝ้าดูตั้งแต่เขาแตกดับจนกำเนิดใหม่เป็นเซียน...ตอนนี้เขาเป็นข้ารับใช้ของเทพเซียนผู้ให้กำเนิด ได้รับอนุญาตให้ไปมาโดยอิสระ แลเป็นไทจากชาติภพเก่าทั้งหมดทั้งปวง ส่วนข้าได้รับอนุญาตให้ดูแลเขา แต่ห้ามแพร่งพรายเรื่องชาติภพเก่าอย่างเด็ดขาด”

“ขอบใจ ไป๋หู่” เสวียนอวี้ขอบใจมารเสือ เขาว่าขออยู่ตนเดียวสักพัก แล้วจะไปเคาะประตูบ้านเหมือนเก่า

มารเสือพยักหน้า “เจ้าจะตัดใจหรือไม่”

“ไม่ ข้าก็เห็นแก่ตัว...” ขนาดที่ยอมทำร้ายตัวเองแลกกับความสุขเท่าหยดน้ำกลางทะเลทราย

“เขาไม่ได้ขอให้เจ้ารักเขา แต่ขอให้เจ้าโผล่หน้าไปหาบ้าง...ถ้าเจ้าไม่เลิกรักเขา เจ้าอาจเจ็บกว่าที่เป็นมา”

เมื่อเสวียนอวี้ผงกหัวสามเหลี่ยมรับรู้ มารเสือก็เดินออกไป

งูใหญ่ขดตัวกลางศาลเจ้า วันนี้บรรยากาศเงียบเหงาเศร้าสร้อยแม้จะเป็นวันเทศกาล

มันได้ยินเสียงประทัดไกลๆ ควรรื่นเริง แต่ก็ไม่เลย...

วันต่อมา เสวียนอวี้ซื้อซาลาเปาไปให้หมิง ถามไถ่สารทุกข์สุกดิบ ส่วนหมิงยิ้มแย้มรับของฝาก บรรยากาศรอบกายดูสดใสและไม่ตึงเครียดเลยสักนิด ราวกับละทุกข์ทั้งปวงในชีวิตเก่าไปจนหมด

เสวียนอวี้ก็ดีใจ ‘ดีแล้วหรือมิใช่ ให้หมิงเป็นแบบนี้’ แต่ยิ่งเห็นหมิงมีความสุขดีแล้วโดยการลืมเขา เขาก็ยิ่งเจ็บปวด

“ท่านทำหน้าเคร่งเครียดจังเลยขอรับ” หมิงกัดซาลาเปา วันนี้ไม่ใคร่ตั้งใจค้าขายนัก นิสัยก็กลับไปเป็นเด็กสมวัย

“เครียดแทนเจ้า วันนี้เจ้ายังขายไม่ได้เลยสักถุง” ยิ้มเมตตา ชี้ไปที่ถุงผ้าลายวิจิตร

“โชคชะตาไม่ได้มีให้ค้าขายกันทุกวันดอก” พ่อค้าหนุ่มน้อยพูดทีเล่นทีจริง

เสวียนอวี้หัวเราะฮ่าๆ เขาไม่ได้รื้อฟื้นเรื่องในอดีต เพียงแค่เอาของมาฝาก

“ข้าแซ่จิน นามว่า ‘หย่งหมิง’ ที่แปลว่า ‘แสดงสว่างอันไม่มีวันดับ’ เรียกข้าว่าอาหมิงก็ได้ แล้วท่านล่ะขอรับ”

“อวี้” เขาบอกแค่พยางค์เดียว

“อวี้” หมิงเรียก

ชายหนุ่มพยักหน้า

“ซาลาเปาอร่อยมาก ขอบพระคุณ” เด็กหนุ่มยิ้มครั้งหนึ่งโลกก็สดใส

“ข้าทำงานที่ศาลเจ้า มีของอร่อยมากมาย วันหลังจะนำมาฝากอีก”

ทั้งคู่คุยกันเรื่องทั่วไป ลมฟ้าอากาศ เล่นลูกข่างและสารพัด จบวันหมิงก็ยื่นนิ้วก้อยให้ ถามว่า “เป็นเพื่อนกันไหม ข้ารู้สึกถูกชะตากับท่าน พี่ชาย”

เสวียนอวี้จุกและเจ็บหน้าอก

พี่ชายหรือ...

“น้องชาย” เขาเกี่ยวก้อย ยิ้มอารี

วันต่อมา เสวียนอวี้ก็เอาผลไม้มาฝาก ไม่ได้รื้อฟื้นอะไรเช่นเคย เขาทำด้วยความเพียร มั่นคง สม่ำเสมอ ไม่ต่างจากครั้งแรกที่เจอกัน ผิดแค่ว่าครั้งแรกของชายหนุ่มกับครั้งแรกของเด็กหนุ่ม ไม่ใช่ครั้งเดียวกัน...

“ข้าอ้วนฉุแล้ว” หมิงบ่นอุบในวันหนึ่งเมื่อรับของกินมากเข้า แก้มเนียนดูยุ้ยขึ้นเพราะของกินแต่ละอย่างเอร็ดอร่อยไมแพ้กัน

“ข้าก็มีแค่ของพวกนี้แหละ”

“ท่านขุนข้าไว้กินใช่ไหม” หมิงพูดขณะกินผลไม้

“เจ้าก็ดูอวบหนาน่ากินดี” ชายหนุ่มหยอกเล่น

“บรื๋ออออ” เด็กหนุ่มแสร้งทำตัวสั่น หยอกล้อกับเสวียนอวี้อย่างสนิทสนม

เสวียนอวี้หัวเราะฮ่าๆ ยกมือลูบศีรษะเด็กหนุ่ม

“ข้าอวบหนาหรือ” หมิงหยิกเนื้อตรงเอวตนเอง

“ใช่แล้ว”

“ข้าอวบหนาเกินไปหรือไม่” หนุ่มน้อยเริ่มวิตก “อวบหนาเกินไปดูไม่สง่างาม ข้าไมพึงใจ”

“อีกนิดเดียวเจ้าก็อ้วนก็เท่าเจ้าเด็กอ้วนร้านขายหมูแล้ว” เสวียนอวี้หยอก

เด็กหนุ่มน้ำตาคลอ “ท่านขุนข้า!”

“โธ่ ข้าล้อเล่น” เขาขำจนน้ำตาซึม “ที่จริงเจ้าองอาจเหมือนองครักษ์เง็กเซียนฮ่องเต้”

“อา...” เด็กหนุ่มทำเสียงคล้ายปลงนิดหน่อย คล้ายรู้จักองครักษ์ของเง็กเซียนแล้วระอาเป็นอย่างมาก

“อะไรเล่า”

“ไม่มีอะไรขอรับ!”

เสวียนอวี้เศร้านิดหน่อย ตรงที่เขาไม่ได้เป็นเซียน เขาเป็นเทพมาร ถือว่าต้อยต่ำกว่าอักโข มารทุกตนก็อยากบรรลุเป็นเซียนทั้งนั้น แรกเริ่มเดิมที ที่เสวียนอวี้มาเป็นอมนุษย์ก็เพราะแค่อยากใกล้ชิดกับหมิงเท่านั้น

“พรุ่งนี้ข้าจะสานตะกร้อให้แทนแล้วกัน เจ้าจะได้ออกกำลังกาย”

หมิงดึงแขนเสื้อเสวียนอวี้ ยิ้มกว้าง “ท่านชอบข้าหรือ ทำไมจึงใจดี”

“ชอบสิ ไยจึงถาม” ชายหนุ่มลูบศีรษะ ยิ้มอย่างเมตตาอีก

“ข้าก็ชอบท่าน!” หมิงรู้สึกถูกชะตากับชายหนุ่มคนนี้จริงๆ

“มาหาข้าที่ศาลเจ้าบ้างก็พอ”

“ได้!”

ถึงเวลากลับ เสวียนอวี้ก็กลับ คืนนั้นทั้งคืนเขาหัดสานตะกร้อและตั๊กแตน

หลายวันถัดมาหมิงมาหาอวี้ที่ศาลพร้อมของฝากเป็นขนมหวานที่ตนทำเองกับมือ แก้มเนียนใสดูยุ้ยขึ้นไปอีกจากการทดลองกินขนมของตนเอง สายตาเวลาที่เขามองอวี้ใครดูก็รู้ว่ามีความรักใคร่ชื่นชมแฝงอยู่

“อร่อยไหม!” พ่อค้าหนุ่มน้อยรอลุ้นเมื่ออีกฝ่ายเริ่มรับประทาน

อวี้ตักก้อนแป้งหวานเข้าปาก เคี้ยวๆ หนึบหนับจนหมดคำแล้วชมว่า “อร่อยมาก ข้ามีของตอบแทนคือตะกร้อกับตั๊กแตน” เขาให้ของเล่นที่ตนสานเอง

หมิงดีใจมาก แก้มเป็นสีชมพู เด็กหนุ่มมีความรักแน่แล้ว เขาเอาตั๊กแตนเอาผูกกับกิ่งไม้เรียวยาวแล้วชักกิ่งไม้ให้ลูกเสือตะปบ

อวี้สอนเด็กหนุ่มเตะตะกร้อ “เจ้าทำเท้าแบบนี้” เขาเตะให้ดูก่อน

หมิงเตะปุ!

วิ่งตาม...

เตะปุ! อีก

วิ่งตามอีก...

ดูท่าจะเล่นไม่เป็น

ชายหนุ่มหัวเราะฮ่าๆๆ

“ท่านขำอะไร” หมิงหันขวับ ใบหน้าแดงก่ำ ยกมือขึ้นทุบแขนอีกฝ่ายทันที “ล้อเลียนข้าหรือ”

“เจ้าตลกดี” เสวียนอวี้ว่าเสร็จก็สอนดีๆ ลงนั่งยองๆ จับข้อเท้าหมิงยกขึ้น พอจะเอนล้มก็ประคองไว้

“งือ” ข้อเท้าขาวผ่องบอบบางน่ารัก พออวี้เห็นข้อเท้า หมิงก็หน้าแดงอย่างกับแม่นางน้อยที่สมควรปกปิดเท้าของตนไว้ไม่ให้ชายใดได้เชยชมนอกจากสามี

“ทำแบบนี้” เขาสอนวิธีขยับเท้าให้เด็กหนุ่ม พอเห็นทำท่าอิดออดก็ถามว่า “เจ้าเป็นผู้หญิงหรือ”

“ข้าเป็นผู้ชาย!” หมิงชักเท้าหนี ไม่ให้อวี้จับ และโดนหัวเราะฮ่าๆ

“ข้าก็แค่หยอกเจ้าเท่านั้น”

“ท่านแกล้งข้าต่างหาก” พ่อค้าหนุ่มน้อยถือตระกร้อไปนั่งปุอยู่มุมหนึ่ง นำผ้ารัดเอวอันจิ๋วมาถวายหน้าแท่นบูชา ผ้าผืนนี้เล็กแค่คืบ มีเชือกผูกปลายผ้าสองด้านเหมือนเอี้ยม

“ไป๋หู่บอกว่านี่คือศาลของเทพเจ้างู ให้ข้าทำอะไรมาถวายท่านบ้าง ข้าก็เลยทำผ้ารัดหน้าท้อง...” ผ้ารัดหน้าท้องสำหรับเทพเจ้างูของหมิงดูอบอุ่นดี แต่ขนาดกระจิ๋วหลิวของมันมีไว้สำหรับงูตัวเล็ก มิใช่งูขนาดเท่าท่อนซุง

เสวียนอวี้อึ้งไปเล็กน้อยก่อนคลี่ยิ้มที่ดูประหลาดพิกล “เป็นผ้ารัดหน้าท้องที่สวยงามมาก ท่านเทพจักต้องพอใจแน่”

ผืนผ้าสีดำปักลายต้นหลิวสีเขียวสวยสด ใบหลิวแต่ละใบปักด้วยฝีเข็มละเอียดประณีต ไม่มีด้ายร่นหรือด้ายเป็นปม

“ไยจึงเลือกต้นหลิว?” เขานั่งลงข้างๆ มองหมิงอย่างอิ่มเอม

“ไป๋หู่บอกว่าเทพเจ้างูเป็นงูดำ สีเขียวของใบหลิวเข้ากับสีดำยามราตรี หลิวหมายถึงความโอนอ่อน อ่อนน้อมถ่อมตน เหมาะกับเทพเจ้างูตัวเล็กน่ารัก”

ดูเหมือนไป๋หู่ไม่ได้บอกเจ้านายตัวน้อยว่า เทพเจ้างูไม่ได้ตัวเล็ก แล้วก็ไม่ได้น่ารัก...

เสวียนอวี้ขำกับคำว่า ‘ตัวเล็กน่ารัก’

“ได้ยินว่าเทพเจ้างูมีจิตใจโอบอ้อมอารี คุ้มครองทุกผู้คน เป็นไม้ใหญ่ท่อนซุงย่อมขวางทางลม เป็นหลิวลู่ลมย่อมหลีกเลี่ยงการปะทะ ปกปักรักษาอย่างละมุนละม่อม”

ดูท่าหมิงท่าทางจะได้อาจารย์ดี

“ฉลาดเจรจา” เสวียนอวี้มองไปทางเสือ นิยมอยู่ในใจว่าไม่ได้มีดีแค่รูปร่างหน้าตา แต่ปัญญายังใช้ได้

มารเสือกระสับกระส่าย ดูเหมือนงูจะเข้าใจผิด ข้าเป็นแค่มารต้อยต่ำ จะเอาวิชาที่ไหนมาสอนเซียนน้อยเล่า...อาจารย์ของเขาน่ะคือ...

เสวียนอวี้ลอบสังเกตมารเสือ ขณะเดียวกันก็ทำเป็นเอียงหูเหมือนฟังอะไรสักอย่างแล้วพูดว่า “เทพงูบอกว่าอยากกินขนมแป้งหวาน”

“ข้าไม่เห็นได้ยินเสียงอะไรเลย” หมิงลองเอียงหูบ้าง

“ย่อมไม่ ข้าทำงานที่นี่ ได้ยินเสียงประหลาดมากมาย”

“โอ เหมือนที่ข้ามองเห็น...!”

“เช่นไร?”

หมิงกำลังจะเอ่ยปาก แต่กลับต้องกระเด็นด้วยแรงที่มองไม่เห็น ใบหน้าของเขาหันไปด้านข้าง ที่แก้มมีรอยแดงเป็นปื้นเหมือนโดนฝ่ามือล่องหนตบเข้าอย่างจัง

แต่แทนที่จะร้องไห้ตกใจกลัวกับเรื่องที่คาดไม่ถึง เด็กหนุ่มกลับผุดลุกนั่งอย่างรวดเร็ว มองอวี้อย่างตื่นๆ “เมื่อกี้...ข้าหกล้มเอง” ช่างเป็นข้อแก้ตัวที่ไม่ฉลาด แต่เขาคิดว่าอวี้เป็นคนธรรมดา เห็นเมื่อสักครู่คงตกใจ

‘ที่ของข้า บังอาจนัก’ เสวียนอวี้คำรามในใจ แต่ใบหน้ายังอารี เขาอุ้มหมิงขึ้นมา กอดไว้แล้วลูบแก้ม “ไม่เจ็บแล้ว ไม่เจ็บแล้ว”

“ข้าล้มเองขอรับ” หมิงโอนอ่อนไปกับความใจดี เผลอพิงศีรษะซุกซบแผ่นอกกว้าง

\----------------------------------------------

หลิงแอบมองอยู่เบื้องบน สลับกับมองอาจารย์ของตน “ท่านอาจารย์ช่างมีเมตตา สั่งสอนพี่หมิงเล็กน้อยเพียงเท่านั้น” เขารำพึง ไม่รู้ประชดหรือไม่ แต่มือยังนั่งแยกกองม้วนไม้ไผ่

ดาวเทพลิขิตชะตาสะบัดแส้หางจิ้งจอกสีขาว ริมฝีปากเรียบตึง ไม่กล่าวอันใด

‘เทพใบ้หนอเทพใบ้’ หลินแอบนินทาในใจ

“ชาติภพนี้พันผูกเป็นอาจารย์และศิษย์ ย่อมต้องปรานีขึ้นหลายส่วน” จู่ๆ ผู้เป็นอาจารย์ก็เอ่ยอย่างพึงใจ

‘ท่านพูดได้ด้วย...แล้วนี่ขนาดท่านปรานีแล้วนะ...’ หลิงก้มหน้าก้มตาทำงานของตนต่อไป

“ข้าปรานี” ดาวเทพลิขิตชะตาทวนคำเหมือนได้ยินเสียงในใจ เขาเขียนชะตาของสรรพสัตว์ มอบด่านสวรรค์ให้พวกมันฟันฝ่าเพื่อบรรลุก้าวพ้นไปเป็นสิ่งที่วิเศษยิ่งกว่า...อดีตองค์ชายแห่งแคว้นตะวันออกผ่านด่านสวรรค์มาชั้นหนึ่งแล้ว ตัดอาลัย ตัดรัก กำเนิดเป็นเซียนมาอยู่ภพภูมิเดียวกัน ย่อมรู้สึกพอใจในผลสำเร็จ

\----------------------------------------------

สวัสดีบทที่ 4 ค่ะ อีกบทเดียวเรื่องก็จะจบแล้ว ไวเหมือนกันนะคะ ^^

ในความรู้สึกเรา งานเขียนคือบทหนึ่งของชีวิตตัวละคร ที่แม้เราจะหยุดถ่ายทอดเรื่องของพวกเขา ชีวิตก็ยังดำเนินต่อไป

เกริ่นๆ ไว้ถึงตอนจบ ว่าชื่อเรื่องที่ตั้งมาและสิ่งที่เพียรเตือนนั้นไม่ได้เตือนกันเล่นๆ นะคะ

โชคชะตานั้นโหดร้ายนัก เหมือนดาวเทพลิขิตชะตาผู้ปรานีค่ะ :)

 

อ่านแล้วถูกใจ กรุณาให้ Kudos ไว้เป็นกำลังใจนักเขียนนะคะ

หากมีคอมเมนต์หรืออยากพูดคุย เรารอคุณอยู่ในเพจ [FB : I L L R E I](https://www.facebook.com/ILLREI/) ค่ะ XD

 


	5. Chapter 5

อวี้ทำแผลให้หมิง เขายังไม่บรรลุขั้นเซียนก็ตอบโต้อะไรไม่ได้ หรือถึงบรรลุก็ใช่ว่าจะตอบโต้โดยง่าย เพราะอีกฝ่ายมีพลังอย่างล้นเหลือ “ทีหลังอย่าเลินเล่อ”

“ข้าแค่ล้ม” หมิงรู้ดีว่าถูกอาจารย์ตบหน้าเพราะปากเปราะ จะเผยความลับสวรรค์

“จึงบอกว่าอย่าซุ่มซ่าม” เขาอุ้มเด็กหนุ่มนั่งตัก สำรวจบาดแผล

หมิงน้อยใจขึ้นมาเล็กน้อย แก้มยุ้ยๆ ป่องจากการบุ้ยปาก

 _ท่านดุข้าทำไมเล่า_ _ข้า_ _โดนอาจารย์ดุยังไม่พออีกหรือ..._

เสวียนอวี้ยิ้ม หอมแก้มไปทีหนึ่ง ก่อนควักตลับยามาทารอยแดงที่แก้มให้อีกฝ่าย “ยาสมุนไพรนี้ดีมาก แป๊บเดียวก็หายเจ็บ”

แก้มกลมนิ่มเหมือนก้อนแป้งแดงขึ้นอีก ชายหนุ่มเห็นดังนั้นก็หอมแก้มอีกข้าง

“ทะ ท่าน!” หนุ่มน้อยใจเต้นตึกตัก ปกติเขามีจิตใจหนักแน่น ไม่หวั่นไหวโดยง่าย มีแต่กับบุรุษผู้นี้แหละที่ทำให้ใจเต้นอย่างประหลาด

มารเสือนอนหมอบ เอาหน้าซุกสองขาหน้า รู้สึกเขินอายแทนเซียนน้อย อารมณ์ในชาติภพก่อนที่กดทับไว้ตามติดจิตวิญญาณมางั้นรึ

“ที่นี่มีบึง พรุ่งนี้เจ้าทำงานเสร็จจะไปรับมาพายเรือเล่น” อวี้บอก ศาลเจ้ากว้างขวาง มีคนทำงานมากมาย แต่ไม่มีใครสนใจชายหนุ่มกับเด็กหนุ่มราวกับมองไม่เห็น

“ท่านเส้นใหญ่น่าดู” หมิงมองตามคนทำงานที่เดินไปมา ซึ่งเว้นช่องให้พวกเขานั่งคุยเล่นหน้าแท่นบูชา

“พวกเขาแค่ทำงานจนยุ่ง” เขาให้เด็กหนุ่มเอนพิงอก มีหนุ่มสาวมาขอให้รักสมหวังอีก อวี้มองแล้วไม่เห็นสม แต่ก็ให้พรไป บ้านฝ่ายชายต้อยต่ำกว่าบ้านฝ่ายหญิง ไม่เห็นทางสุขเลย

หมิงเริ่มขยับตัวขลุกขลัก

“ไม่สบายตัวหริอ”

“ข้าโตแล้ว ไม่ใช่ทารกท่านถึงต้องอุ้มแนบอก” หมิงเงยหน้ามอง ใบหน้าเนียนขมวดยู่

“เรารักจึงให้ใกล้ชิด” เขาตอบแล้วพยักพเยิดไปทางเสือ “หาไม่ก็นอนตรงกระได”

“ใครอยากใกล้ชิดท่าน!” หมิงตีอกแน่นๆ ของอีกฝ่ายแล้วก็โดดหนีไปนั่งกับไป๋หู่

_ข้าเป็นอะไรนะ ทำไมใจเต้นโครมครามเช่นนี้กับคนที่เพิ่งเจอหน้ากันเพียงไม่กี่วัน_

“โธ่” อวี้เดินตามไปนั่งด้วย ยิ้มอ่อนโยน “บ้านเจ้าอยู่ที่ไหนหรือ เผื่อข้าได้เนื้อกระต่ายหรือแกะมาจะแวะไปหาแล้วต้มหม้อไฟกินกัน”

เดินหนุ่มเขยิบหนีอย่างประหม่าแล้วบอกทางไปยังบ้านของตน

อวี้จดจำไว้ บอกว่าจะไปหาบ้าง

\------------------------------------------------

วันหนึ่งเมื่อสบโอกาส อวี้หิ้วไก่มาให้หมิงถึงหน้าประตูบ้าน รอจนอีกฝ่ายเปิดประตู เขาก็กอดเป็นการทักทาย

หมิงแปลกใจ แต่ก็กอดตอบ ซ้ำยังรู้สึกคุ้นเคยอบอุ่น ทว่ามารเสือในร่างลูกเสือที่พันขาหมิงอยู่ทำตาขวาง คล้ายต้องการตำหนิอวี้ ว่าเป็นเจ้างูจอมลวนลาม

อวี้จึงปรายตาใส่สัตว์สี่ขา ส่งกระแสจิตตอบกลับไปว่า ‘เจ้าเองก็ชอบมุดตักเขาเช่นกัน’

หมิงอาศัยอยู่ที่บ้านเก่า ซึ่งยังคงสภาพเดิมอย่างน่าประหลาด แม้จะผ่านมาเป็นร้อยๆ ปีแล้วก็ตาม เขาเชิญอวี้เข้าบ้าน เอาไก่ไปเก็บในครัว จากนั้นก็ยกขนมเปี๊ยะและน้ำชามาให้แขก

เมื่อทั้งสองนั่งลงสนทนาที่โต๊ะไม้กลม ไป๋หู่ก็กระโดดขึ้นมานอนบนตักเด็กหนุ่ม มันยึดตักแบบลูกแมวเอาแต่ใจ เอาหัวขนปุยเกยตัก พักๆ ก็มุดเล่นด้วยท่าทางไร้เดียงสา

หมิงหัวเราะ ลูบหัวเกาคางลูกเสืออย่างเอาใจ

‘มากไปเจ้าเสือ’

‘งูชีกอ’

อวี้จึงลูบหัวเสือบ้าง แต่ให้ความรู้สึกหนาวสันหลังจนเจ้าเสือต้องเลิกมุดตัก

ที่ข้อมือและเอวของอวี้ยังมีของสามสิ่งที่หมิงเคยให้ไว้

“โอ ถุงผ้าของท่านเป็นของเก่าที่สวยงามดีจัง” เด็กหนุ่มช่างทำถุงผ้าเอ่ยชม

“งูกับหงส์” ชายหนุ่มบอก ยังแผ่รังสีพิฆาตให้แก่มารเสือ

หมิงสังเกตเห็นมารเสือตัวสั่นพั่บๆ จึงดึงมากอดโดยให้นั่งปุ๊กเหมือนตุ๊กตา เอาหลังของมันแนบท้อง แขนก็รัดพุงนุ่มนิ่มไว้ แล้วก้มลงไปจูบกลางกระหม่อม

จังหวะเดียวกัน เสวียนอวี้โน้มหน้าเข้ามาใกล้ จูบที่ขมับของเด็กหนุ่ม

โดนจูบกันเป็นทอดๆ เช่นนี้ เมื่อหมิงเงยหน้ามองอวี้ ก็เขินจนหน้าแดงไปถึงใบหู

“ข้าชอบให้ท่านจูบจัง”

อวี้ยิ้ม คราวนี้จูบที่ปาก

หมิงใจเต้นตึกตัก โลกของเซียนเปิดกว้างทางเพศรสกว่าโลกมนุษย์ บุรุษรักบุรุษจึงมีให้เห็นบ่อยครั้ง เขาลองจูบอวี้คืนบ้าง ใช้ปากเล็กๆ นุ่มนิ่มลากไปบนริมฝีปากบางเฉียบได้รูปดั่งคันศรของเทพสงคราม

“ทำแบบนี้” ชายหนุ่มสอนเพราะเห็นเอ็นดู เขากดปากแล้วเม้มชิมรส ยิ่งกดลงไปยิ่งวาบหวาม

หมิงร้อนผ่าวที่หางตา แก้ม และต้นคอด้านหลัง หัวใจดวงเล็กๆ เต้นตึกตัก เขาทำตามที่ถูกสอนอย่างตั้งอกตั้งใจ

อวี้รั้งเอวหมิงเข้ามา รุกเร้าขึ้นแต่ไม่ให้ตกใจ

“ขะ ข้าเขิน” หมิงพริ้มตา น้ำตาคลอแพขนตา ใบหน้างามเริ่มโยเย “ข้า เขินจริงๆ นะ”

 _ช่างน่ารักน่าใคร่_ ชายหนุ่มยิ้มเอ็นดูแล้วกอดไว้เฉยๆ

เด็กหนุ่มซบไหล่อวี้ กอดเอาไว้เพราะรู้สึกอบอุ่นใจ

อวี้เอ่ยขอพักอยู่ด้วยสักคืนสองคืน จะช่วยทำอาหารกับผ่าฟืน เด็กหนุ่มก็ไม่ขัดข้องอะไร

“ข้าหัดทำว่าว ถ้าวันไหนเข้าป่าไผ่ จะหาลำสวยๆ มาเหลาซีก หากระดาษมาทำว่าว”

“ข้าไม่ใช่เด็ก” หมิงบ่นอุบขณะนั่งเย็บถุงผ้าปัก

“ข้าก็ไม่ได้ว่าเจ้าเป็นเด็ก ข้าอยากเล่นกับคนรัก”

“โอ๊ย!” หมิงทำเข็มตำนิ้วตัวเองเทียวละ “เจ็บๆ” เด็กหนุ่มอมนิ้วที่มีเลือดหยด “ท่านขี้ตู่ เราเป็นคนรักกันตอนไหน”

เขาเอานิ้วเล็กๆ มาเป่าเพี้ยง “เมื่อไหร่ก็เมื่อนั้นแล”

“เลือดข้าพุ่งขึ้นหน้าหมดแล้ว คนบ้า!” หมิงร้องจ้า

\------------------------------------------------

จากวันเป็นเดือน จากเดือนเป็นปี ทั้งสองไปมาหาสู่ จากจับมือเป็นจูงมือ เที่ยวชมป่าเขา เล่นว่าว ตกปลา หมิงเข้าเมืองอวี้ก็ช่วยหอบม้วนผ้าหอบของ หน้าร้อนให้ดอกไม้พืชผักขนมหวาน หน้าหนาวให้ขนสัตว์ให้ฟืน หน้าฝนก็โอบกอดดื่มน้ำแกง แบ่งปันไออุ่นแก่กันและกัน

“...ชีวิตดังเช่นปริศนา เพราะข้าจดจ่อแต่กับเจ้า”

เช้านี้อวี้ร่ายกลอนบทหนึ่งให้หมิงฟัง ได้รับคำชมอย่างเอาใจ

“ท่านแตกฉานสรรพวิชาจริงๆ กลอนบทนี้ไพเราะมาก ถึงจะเศร้าไปหน่อยแต่ก็ไพเราะมาก”

“งั้นหรือ” เขาเอียงแก้มให้ เป็นสัญญาณว่าอยากได้มากกว่าคำชม

หมิงกุมมืออย่างประหม่า แล้วค่อยยืดตัวไปหอมแก้มชายหนุ่ม

“ข้าดีใจที่เจ้าชอบ” เขาหอมแก้มเอากำไรสองข้าง สูดกลิ่นหอมสบายใจจากแก้มนุ่มเหมือนก้อนแป้ง

ทั้งสองเล่นไซ้แก้มกันสนุกสนาน สองร่างกอดรัดกันไม่ห่าง มีกิจการใดก็วางมือ ไม่จับไม่ทำ

“อวี้” หมิงเริ่มประท้วงคนที่ซุกไซ้ “จักจี้”

“บอกให้ข้าหยุด ข้าก็จะหยุด” ชายหนุ่มได้ของรองท้อง ก็อยากกินจานหลัก

“หยุด” หมิงตอบแก้มแดงๆ ช้อนตามอง

“โธ่...” จมูกโด่งไซ้แผ่นอกผ่านสาบเสื้อ จะหยุดแต่ก็ยังไม่หยุด

“ไม่เห็นหยุดเลย...”

“เจ้าต้องหนักแน่นกว่านี้สิ” ทั้งสองอยู่ในท่าอันตราย กึ่งนั่งกึ่งนอน กึ่งโอบกึ่งเอาขึ้นตัก

“หยุดดด” นิ้วเล็กๆ บอบบางสอดเข้าในเรือนผมดำขลับของชายหนุ่ม ทำเสียงเข้ม ลากเสียงยาว

แต่ลิ้นของอวี้สะกิดยอดอกเรียกเสียงคราง “อื้อ”

“โธ่...หมิงใจดำ” เขาจูบแต้มอกสีชมพูจัด ปลอบด้วยการวนลิ้น มือลูบเลื่อนไปที่ต้นขา

“จะ...จักจี้” หมิงสีหน้าระทวย ดูท่าจะหาคำมาบรรยายความรู้สึกวาบหวิวบนยอดอกไม่ถูก นิ้วเริ่มจิกเส้นผมตามแรงอารมณ์ “แล้วถ้าบอกว่าให้ทำต่อล่ะ...”

เด็กหนุ่มชอบเล่นกับความรู้สึกแปลกใหม่

“จะไม่รอเลย” อวี้ใช้ปากงับตามผิวนุ่ม กระตุกผ้ารัดเอวออก

“ข้าหนาว” ผ้าเปิดเผยผิวเนื้อนุ่มที่แดงเพราะถูกฟอนเฟ้น หมิงอายเล็กน้อย จับๆ เสื้อไม่ให้เปิด พลันก็รู้สึกอุ่นร้อนบริเวณที่อวี้สัมผัส อุ่นจนระทวยขึ้นเรื่อยๆ

หมิงหอบเพราะเริ่มร้อนไปทั่วทั้งกาย แล้วก็ถูกอุ้มไปที่เตียง

อวี้จูบไล่ลงจากอกไปที่หน้าท้องแบนราบ เอวเล็กจนไม่พอมือ เขารั้งกางเกงของหมิงลง กอบส่วนอ่อนไหวแล้วครอบปากลงไปอย่างไม่รังเกียจ

“อวี้!” เด็กหนุ่มผวา ลนลานทำอะไรไม่ถูก

ชายหนุ่มรูดปาก ลิ้นกระหวัดเกี่ยว มือดันตรงขาอ่อนให้อ้าออก

“อือ...อื้อ!” เสียงหวานเหมือนในอดีตเนิ่นนานมาแล้วลอดจากริมฝีปาก เหมือนนกน้อยกำลังขับลำนำรัก

หมิงทรงตัวไม่ไหว นอนหงายไปบนเตียง เขาขยับสะโพกขึ้นตามปาก ทำให้อวี้พอใจ เร่งดูดเม้มส่วนปลายจนร่างข้างใต้สั่นไหว

สองมือหมิงสอดจับใต้หมอน ให้แสงแดดอุ่นและริมฝีปากของบุรุษตรงหน้าหยอกล้อกับผิวเนื้อส่วนอ่อนไหวของตน

นกน้อยน้ำตาคลอเสียแล้ว

อวี้ผละจากส่วนล่างก็ขึ้นมาใช้นิ้วเกลี่ยปอยผมออกจากใบหน้า เขาเช็ดน้ำตาให้หมิง มองตาก็รู้ว่ารักแสนรัก อาจมากกว่านั้น รักเกินกว่าที่จะเรียกได้ว่ารัก เขาจูบแก้มสุกปลั่ง จัดการต่อให้ด้วยมือ

พอถูกจ้องด้วยดวงตาสีดำสนิทอันทรงพลังหนุ่มน้อยก็ระทวย เขาเอื้อมมือลง ปัดผ่านแผ่นอกกว้าง

“ข้าทำให้บ้างสิ” ดูเหมือนเด็กหนุ่มจะกล้ามากกว่าชาติภพที่แล้ว

“เจ้าอ่อนเป็นแป้งนวดแล้ว ยังทำได้หรือ”

หมิงพยศ แต่พยศได้นิดเดียวก็เกร็ง เมื่ออวี้เร่งมือ รีดเร้นเอาอารมณ์ออกมา “อ๊ะ!” เขาเหยียดเท้าจนฟูกยับ ถูกจูบตอนที่ล่องลอย

หมิงดันลิ้นสู้ลิ้น ปลายลิ้นแตะกันจนเกิดเป็นความเสียวซ่านในอีกแบบหนึ่ง ของเหลวอุ่นๆ เปื้อนมือชายหนุ่ม ในขณะที่ลิ้นยังเกี่ยวกันอยู่

ร่างเล็กร่วงลงเหมือนหมดแรง สะโพกแตะฟูกนุ่ม เหงื่อโซมกายทีเดียว

อวี้เคล้นเนื้อหมิง เขาอยากถนอมหมิง จึงค่อยๆ ไปทีละขั้น

“ไม่ทำให้ข้าแล้วหรือ” หมิงหน้าแดงจนรู้สึกมึนหัวเลยทีเดียว

แวบหนึ่งที่หมิงนึกว่าจบแล้ว อวี้ก็จับเขาพลิกตะแคง ใช้นิ้วที่เปื้อนของเหลวอุ่นลื่นไล้ร่องสะโพกด้านหลัง

“ทำ” เสียงตอบเหมือนปลอบโยน เขาใช้นิ้วนำทาง ค่อยๆ สอดเข้าไปไม่ให้ตกใจ ปากงับเล็มใบหูด้วยความหลงใหล

“ขะ ข้าไม่ต้องใช้ปากให้ท่านหรือ”

ชายหนุ่มหัวเราะเบาๆ “เจ้าอยากใช้หรือ” นิ้วสอดลึกขึ้น มอบความกระสันรูปแบบใหม่ให้อีก นิ้วเรียวยาวควานหาจุดที่ทำให้หมิงต้องร้องขออีก

หมิงรู้สึกคับแน่น อารมณ์พุ่งพล่านอยู่ภายในยากที่จะสงบ

ธรรมชาติลึกลับทำให้ชายหนุ่มกระถดกายเข้ามาแนบชิด เปลื้องอาภรณ์ออกเหลือแค่ตัวเปล่า

หมิงแนบชิดอีกฝ่ายด้วยการแยกขาจนสุด อวี้ถือเอาว่าเป็นการอนุญาต เขาจึงแทรกตัวเข้าไป หาความร้อนที่ร้อนยิ่งกว่าผิวกายของตนในตอนนี้

ร่างกายสอดสวมกันอีกครั้ง แล้ววิญญาณเล่าดึงดูดกันหรือไม่

“อึดอัด”

“เจ้าช่างขี้บ่น” อวี้ตอบกระเส่า เขาคิดถึงหมิง รักทั้งคนก่อนหน้าและคนนี้ เขาหยอกแล้วก็ดันเข้าไปอีก แขนรับขาของหมิงเอาไว้แล้วยกขึ้น ชายหนุ่มกัดบ่าคนรักเบาๆ พอทิ้งรอยวงฟันเอาไว้

หมิงร้องอุบตอนเสวียนอวี้ดันเข้ามาจนสุด

อวี้หอบ ดันเป็นจังหวะ กลัวหมิงเจ็บแต่ก็ทนไม่ไหว เขากอด จูบ เรียกชื่อ บอกรัก

เด็กหนุ่มพูดไม่ออกบอกไม่ถูก เขาแยกขาตามอารมณ์ ร้องไห้พร้อมกับเห็นดาวอีกรอบ

พอเห็นสีหน้าเคลิบเคลิ้มอวี้ก็ดันเข้าลึก ลูบสะโพก เขย่าเอว ฝังร่างฝังเมล็ดพันธุ์ลงไป

“เจ้าร้องทำไมหรือ” พอเสร็จก็ไม่ยอมแยกจาก หมิงไม่ได้รู้สึกไม่ดี เขาทราบ แต่เขาอยากเอาใจใส่ทุกความรู้สึกของเด็กหนุ่ม

“ก็...ก็” หมิงขัดเขินจนพูดไม่ออก สุดท้ายก็อ้อมแอ้มว่า “ท่านทำข้าหวิวในท้อง”

“ไม่ดีหรือ” อวี้แสร้งขมวดคิ้ว แต่ปากกลับพรมจูบอยู่นั่น ตาสีแดงแฝงความรักลึกซึ้ง

หมิงหลับตา ส่ายหน้าปึดๆ “ไม่ ไม่ได้ไม่ดี แต่มันน่าอายออก...เราแก้ผ้า”

“ข้ารักเจ้า ข้าร่วมอภิรมย์...เจ้าจะทำกับคนที่เจ้ารักมากๆ และเขาก็รักเจ้ามากๆ ไม่อยากแยกจากเหมือนนกเป็ดน้ำ”

“ข้าไม่ใช่นกเป็ดน้ำ” หมิงประท้วงแบบเหนื่อยอ่อน แก้มพองน่ารัก เขามองรูปร่างกำยำของชายหนุ่ม เกิดความรู้สึกอยากลูบไล้ สัมผัสให้รู้สึกดีแบบที่อวี้ลูบเขา

“ข้าฝืนใจเจ้า เจ้ายังไม่รู้ว่ารักข้าไหม” ชายหนุ่มพูดแล้วก็เศร้าวูบหนึ่ง

“ข้าเต็มใจ ถ้าไม่เต็มใจข้าจะปฏิเสธ”

อวี้หัวเราะเบาๆ หยิกแก้มเด็กหนุ่ม

“ข้าชอบกอดท่าน”

“ข้าก็ชอบเหมือนกัน”

ทั้งสองลองจูบกันอีก บอกรักกันอีก บอกว่าชอบให้อีกฝ่ายทำอย่างไร ชักชวนให้ทำอย่างนั้น หมิงลองขึ้นไปนั่งบนตักอวี้ สอดใส่ให้ความร้อนรุ่มเบื้องล่างแนบสนิท เด็กหนุ่มตัวสั่น เผลอปล่อยเสียงครางน่ารักแล้วหลับตา ค่อยๆ ขยับสะโพกปรนเปรออีกฝ่ายและตนเอง

อวี้ลมหายใจติดขัด หมิงแบบนี้แม้เป็นขุนเขายังสะเทือน เขาครางรับกับเด็กหนุ่ม มือช่วยปลุกอารมณ์ให้

“อวี้...อะ” เด็กหนุ่มรู้สึกถึงมังกรผงาด

“หมิง...อะ” ชายหนุ่มเลียนแบบ เขายิ้มกว้าง ใบหน้าหล่อเหลามีชีวิตชีวาแล้ว เขาดันตัวขึ้น ตั้งศอกกึ่งนั่งกึ่งนอนให้เด็กหนุ่มเอนซบลงมา “หมดแรงแล้ว”

“ท่านเหรอ”

“เจ้าน่ะสิ” ดวงตาชายหนุ่มพราวระยับ

“ท่านสิ” หมิงไม่ยอม

“เจ้าสิ”

“ข้ามีแรง!”

“อึก!” หมิงรัดแน่นตอนตะโกน เขาจึงบีบสะโพกนุ่ม จับเด็กหนุ่มนอนหงาย กระแทกเข้าจนเนื้อกระทบกันดังพั่บๆ ผ้าปูเตียงยับย่น เขาค้ำเหนือร่างแบบบาง มอบช่วงเวลาที่เหมือนนิรันดร์

“อวี้...อวี้” หมิงข่วนแผ่นอก ยิ่งร้อนแรงก็ยิ่งจิกเล็บ เสียงครางผสานเสียงชม เด็กหนุ่มเข้าใจรสกามาแล้ว กลิ่นรักฟุ้งกำจาย

อวี้กลั้นคำรักเอาไว้ เนื่องเพราะกลัวว่าเร็วไป เขาดันเข่าเล็กชิดอก ทำให้รสรักครั้งที่สองซาบซ่านถึงหัวใจ

เขารักหมิง...แต่ทำอย่างไรที่ดาวเทพลิขิตชะตาจะไม่ยุ่ง ทำอย่างไรท่านจะวางมือ

ด้านนอกมารเสือเกาประตูแกรกๆๆ คล้ายตำหนิที่เสวียนอวี้ฝืนเด็ดดอกตูม

\------------------------------------------------

หลิงแอบดูคู่รัก ถอนหายใจมีความสุขด้วย แล้วก็นั่งคัดแยกม้วนไม้ไผ่ต่อ เขาลอบมองอาจารย์บ่อยๆ คิดว่าท่านมีแผนอะไรหรือเปล่าหนอ

ดาวเทพลิขิตชะตาสนใจในตัวหมิงแต่ก็ไม่ใคร่สนใจนัก มีความใฝ่หาอันผิดประหลาดแลโหดเหี้ยมโดยเนื้อแท้

ชาติที่แล้วองค์ชายหย่งหมิงแลกชีวิตชดใช้ความผิดไปแล้ว มีรักก็ไร้รัก มีรักก็พลัดพราก ให้ตายหนึ่งรอดหนึ่ง เหมือนอย่างที่เขาถูกกระทำ

อันที่จริงเขาแทบลืมความรู้สึกทั้งสิ้นทั้งปวงไปแล้ว เขียนชะตามนุษย์มานานนม ค่อยๆ คุ้นชินกับความรู้สึก ถึงขั้นเฉยชายิ่งนัก ยิ่งเขียนมานานเท่าไรก็ยิ่งห่างไกลจากความเป็นมนุษย์ แต่อย่างไรเสีย เทพเซียนก็มิใช่มนุษย์ปุถุชนอยู่แล้วมิใช่หรือ

“...ท่านอาจารย์” หลิงแทบจะคลานเข่าเวลาเรียก

ดาวเทพลิขิตชะตาตรวจตำราอย่างไม่ใคร่สนใจ

“คัดแยกม้วนไม้ไผ่เสร็จแล้วขอรับ ข้าขอ...ไปสำรวจชะตามนุษย์ที่ด้านล่าง” หลิงพูดพอเป็นพิธี แต่ก็ต้องพูดแหละนะ จะบอกตามตรงได้อย่างไรว่าจะไปเที่ยวเล่น

พอเทพใบ้ไม่ตอบเขาก็ถอยออกมา “ขอบพระคุณขอรับ” ทึกทักเอาเองว่าอาจารย์อนุญาตเสร็จสรรพ

“เรียกหมิงกลับมาอยู่เท่าเวลาที่เจ้าไป”

“หา?” หลิงตกใจ แม้นอบน้อมแต่ก็ดื้อนิดๆ “หมิงไม่ได้มีหน้าที่คัดแยกม้วนไม้ไผ่ ท่านจงใจแกล้งหมิงชัดๆ”

“เรียกกลับมา” เขาย้ำ

_ใช่ เรียกกลับมาทั้งที่ยังหลับใหลแนบอกปีศาจที่กำเนิดแต่มนุษย์นั่นละ_

หลิงทำท่าอยากออกไป เขาลังเลระหว่างยอมอดไปเที่ยวเล่นดีหรือไม่ งานนี้กดดัน ชะตามนุษย์เป็นเรื่องหดหู่น่าเศร้า หลิงจึงชมชอบความรักเพราะน่าชื่นใจ

“เจ้ากราบข้าเป็นอาจารย์” ดาวเทพลิขิตชะตาเอ่ย คล้ายบอกว่าเจ้าตัดสินชะตาของเจ้าเอง

เด็กหนุ่มเถียงไม่ออก จึงได้แต่ก้มหน้ารับคำ

\------------------------------------------------

ขณะที่อวี้หลับใหล สงบสมบูรณ์ราวกับอยู่ในแดนสวรรค์ หมิงฝันถึงนก...

_เขาเข้าป่าล่าสัตว์_ _มีเด็กหนุ่มอีกคนตามมาด้วย_ _แต่จำใบหน้าไม่ใคร่ได้ เป็นแค่เงาสลัวราง_

 _เขาง้างธนูก่อน คนข้างๆ ง้างธนูตาม_ _แล้วนกสีเงินก็หันมา มันมีดวงตาสีดำแสนพิสุทธิ์จนหมิงลดคันธนูลง_

 _ทว่าเด็กหนุ่มคนข้างๆ ยิงธนูออกไปเสียแล้ว_ _ปักเข้ากลางลำคอของนก_

 _เสียงหัวลูกศรแหวกอากาศปักลงดังฉึก_ _พร้อมกับเสียงกรีดร้องของนก_

_เสียงแกว้กสุดท้ายของมันยาวนาน ดังกังวานไปถึงสรวงสวรรค์_

 

หมิงสะดุ้งตกใจตื่น! ดวงตาเบิกโพลง

อวี้ลืมตาเช่นกัน “หมิง” เขาเรียกอย่างไม่สบายใจ

“ข้าฝันร้าย” เด็กหนุ่มคลานลงจากเตียง รินน้ำดื่ม หยิบฉวยเสื้อได้ก็เอามาห่ม แล้วกลับมากอดอวี้

“โอ๋ เล่าให้ข้าฟังซิ” เขากอดหมิงเอาไว้แบบปกป้อง

หมิงเล่าเรื่องนกให้ฟัง “ข้าฝันร้ายแบบนี้บ่อย เวลาฝันร้ายอาจารย์จะกอดข้าไว้”

“กอด?” อวี้ขมวดคิ้ว เคร่งเครียด

หมิงกระชับวงแขน ทำท่าว่ากอดแบบนี้แหละ “กอดไง นอนกอด ข้าว่าเวลาท่านกอด...ให้ความรู้สึกเหมือนอาจารย์”

 _ไอ้..._ _!_ อวี้โกรธมาก

หมิงผงะกับสีหน้าดำทะมึน “ข้าทำอะไรผิดหรือเปล่า”

“เปล่า ไม่มีอะไรหรอก” อวี้กอดเด็กหนุ่มแบบหวงๆ แต่ไม่ได้ว่ากล่าวหรือตำหนิ

หมิงได้ยินหลิงกระซิบว่า ‘เจ้าตื่นแล้ว อาจารย์ประสงค์ให้เจ้ารับใช้ตอนที่ข้าไม่อยู่ สลับกันนะ...นะๆ ข้าทนอยู่กับเขาตลอดไม่ไหวหรอก’

‘ตกลง’ หมิงตอบทางจิต

เขาบอกอวี้ว่าต้องไปทำธุระรับใช้อาจารย์แล้วลุกขึ้น โซเซไปทางห้องอาบน้ำ กระย่องกระแย่งน่าสงสาร พอจะก้มลงต้มน้ำอาบก็เจ็บ

ตอนที่จะยอมอาบน้ำเย็นเพราะรีบไป อวี้ก็ยกถังใส่น้ำต้มเข้ามา มือแข็งแกร่งจุ่มผ้าสะอาดลงในน้ำ บิด แล้วเริ่มเช็ดตัวให้โดยไม่ถามอะไร

“งือ”

“อาบน้ำเย็นเจ้าเป็นหวัดแย่”

หมิงพยักหน้า เขาชอบน้ำอุ่นมากกว่าน้ำเย็นอยู่แล้ว

ชายหนุ่มให้เรียกนั่งบนหน้าขา วักน้ำรดตัวหมิง

“ท่านจะเปียกนะ”

“ข้าค่อยอาบทีหลัง ผลัดผ้าใหม่ก็ยังได้” เขายิ้มอารี

หมิงพิงแผ่นอกกว้าง ให้อวี้เช็ดตัว สระผมให้ด้วย รู้สึกอบอุ่นในหัวใจ

พอหมิงไป อวี้ก็นั่งอยู่ในบ้านพักใหญ่ ถามมารเสือว่า ‘ถ้าจะขึ้นไปบนนั้น ต้องทำอย่างไร’

ปีศาจคิดจะขึ้นสวรรค์แล้ว

‘ไปรับใช้เทพ ไม่ก็บุกไปอย่างปีศาจกระมัง’ มารเสือตอบเท่าที่รู้

‘อย่างแรกไม่เห็นสม อย่างที่สองก็ไม่เห็นควร...’

‘อย่างหลังมักไม่ได้กลับลงมา’ มารเสือเสริม

‘ถึงกลับลงมาก็ใช่ว่าจะรอด’ อวี้ดูเศร้าลึกซึ้ง เขาแปลงเป็นงู สลัดเกล็ดซ่อนไว้ใต้ฟูก ให้มันช่วยอุ่นที่นอนของหมิงเมื่อกลับมา

\------------------------------------------------

ถึงเสวียนอวี้จะอาบน้ำให้และช่วยผูกผมอย่างสวยงาม หมิงก็โดนอาจารย์สั่งให้คุกเข่า ถูกศิษย์พี่เอาน้ำเย็นราดตั้งแต่หัวจรดเท้าอยู่ดี เพราะเขามีกลิ่นอายมาร ไม่เหมาะสมกับตำหนักของเซียน

หมิงหนาวสั่นนั่งคุกเข่าสำนึกผิด ศิษย์ร่วมสำนักมีแอบมองบ้าง แต่ไม่มีใครกล้าขัดอาจารย์

หลิงแอบอยู่หลังเสา จะไปเที่ยวก็ไม่กล้า จะเข้าไปช่วยก็กลัวโดนลงโทษ เด็กหนุ่มเม้มปาก โทษตัวเองที่ทำให้เพื่อนรักเป็นเช่นนั้น ทั้งสวรรค์ใครจะน่ารักน่าคบเท่าหมิงอีกเล่า!

หมิงคุกเข่ารอโดยไม่ปริปากบ่น ผ่านไปหลายเค่ออาจารย์ก็ยังไม่ออกมา เด็กหนุ่มหนาวสั่น แต่ก็ทำสมาธิให้ใจสงบ กระทั่งลมหนาวพัดมาไม่หยุดนั่นแหละ เขาถึงรู้ว่าผิวตัวเองร้อนจัดเหมือนจะมีไข้

หลิงยังแอบมองแบบตัดใจไปเที่ยวไม่ได้จริงๆ พอสบโอกาสก็แอบเอาหยกอุ่นให้หมิงกำไว้ จะได้อุ่นๆ

หมิงส่ายหน้าไม่รับ

“เอาไปเถอะ ทุกคนรักเจ้า ไม่มีใครฟ้องอาจารย์หรอก เจ้าหนาวแย่แล้ว” หลิงกระซิบ

ดาวเทพลิขิตชะตาย่างเท้าออกมาพอดี หลิงหันหลัง ไม่เห็นอาจารย์

“ไม่เอาน่า เจ้าจะล้มป่วย ใครจะสอนข้าเย็บถุงผ้าละ ข้าอยากทำได้บ้าง” หลิงหาข้ออ้าง จริงๆ แล้วไม่อยากทำเป็นหรอก

“ไม่เป็นไร ข้าถูกลงโทษอยู่” หมิงตอบแบบที่หน้าตาแดงก่ำ ยังไม่ทันเห็นอาจารย์เช่นกัน

แล้วก็หวิว เห็นหลิงเป็นภาพซ้อน

“อาจารย์ทำเกินไป” หลิงยอมแพ้ ไม่เอาก็ไม่เอา เขาสงสารหมิงจับใจ

หมิงยิ้ม จากนั้นก็วูบ ร่างร่วงลง

“หมิง!” หลิงจะเข้าไปประคอง แต่มีคนไวกว่าเขา

วงแขนแข็งแรงเอื้อมจากด้านหลัง ช้อนร่างหมิงแล้วอุ้มร่างเบาหวิวขึ้นมา

หลิงเห็นว่าเป็นใครก็ตกใจ หน้าซีดตัวสั่น ปากอ้าๆ หุบๆ

“เจ้าคุกเข่าสามเค่อแล้วค่อยไป” อาจารย์ตัดสินโทษของหลิงอย่างรวดเร็วโดยไม่เปลี่ยนสีหน้า และยังอุ้มหมิงไว้แนบอก

“...ขอรับ” หลิงสลด

“ปิดประตู”

“ขอรับ”

อาจารย์สั่งให้ศิษย์คนอื่นปิดประตูกั้นลมให้หลิง แค่ตอนที่หมิงคุกเข่ากลับเปิดไว้ โดนน้ำเย็น ให้คุกเข่าโดยมีลมโกรก เซียนน้อยล้มป่วยไม่ใช่เรื่องแปลก และคงไม่ได้ลงไปยังโลกมนุษย์อีกพักใหญ่

\------------------------------------------------

อวี้มาหาที่บ้านทุกวันที่หมิงไม่อยู่ ระหว่างรอก็หาตำราอ่าน หาเทพอารักษ์พูดคุย ว่าทำอย่างไรจึงจะสำเร็จเป็นเซียน ผ้ารัดท้องก็เอามารัดแขนที่เดียวกับสายรัดข้อมือสีเงินยวง

\------------------------------------------------

หมิงเพิ่งสร่างไข้ในวันที่สาม เห็นอาจารย์เขียนตำราไม่ไผ่ เลยหลับไปอีก

เขาชอบเสียงแห่งความสงบ

\------------------------------------------------

อวี้รวบรวมวิธีมากมาย มีทั้งบำเพ็ญตบะ ซึ่งใช้เวลานาน ทั้งกินหญ้าสวรรค์ ทั้งทำความดีความชอบให้จักรพรรดิสวรรค์เห็น ไม่รู้เรื่องใดจริงหรือลวง

\------------------------------------------------

หมิงตื่นมาอีกรอบก็เห็นอาจารย์เขียนตำราบนผ้าแพร

ก็หลับไปอีก

\------------------------------------------------

อวี้มีความอดทนเป็นเลิศ หัวดื้อที่หนึ่ง เขาเชื่อว่าต้องหาทางจนได้ ทว่าเวลาบนโลกมนุษย์เดินเร็วกว่าบนสวรรค์

เมื่อรอมานานเป็นเดือน งูก็ร่ำไห้ เสียใจ แม้จะไม่ฟูมฟายแต่ทราบว่าทรมานยิ่งกว่าตาย

\------------------------------------------------

หมิงตื่นมาครั้งที่สาม อาจารย์วาดภาพบนกระดาษ

จึงรู้ว่าอาจารย์เฝ้าตนอยู่แม้ไม่เข้ามาดู

ครานี้หลับสบายขึ้น

\------------------------------------------------

ปีศาจงูคิดบุกสวรรค์ มันกำเริบเสิบสาน วางแผนหาพันธมิตรมาร ขดตัวอยู่ในศาลเจ้า ใครมากราบไหว้ก็ฟังบ้างไม่ฟังบ้าง

ไป๋หู่คาบข่าวมาบอกว่าหมิงป่วย แต่ไม่ได้บอกสาเหตุ

งูผงกศีรษะรับ

บอกว่ารอหายดีแล้วหมิงก็กลับมาเอง ไม่ใช่เรื่องใหญ่โตดอก

งูผงกศีรษะรับอีก

“การเฝ้ารอเป็นสิ่งประเสริฐ” มารเสือทิ้งท้ายแล้วจากไป

เมื่อมันไปไกลแล้วงูใหญ่ก็รำพึง “ข้ารอมานานแล้ว ข้าจะต้องลงมือทำอะไรบ้าง”

\------------------------------------------------

หมิงสร่างไข้แล้วก็มารับใช้อาจารย์ ทั้งสองไม่ได้ออกไปไหนและไม่ได้พูดอะไรกันมากนัก

เด็กหนุ่มนั่งรออย่างสงบสุภาพ แต่ด้วยยังไม่หายดีจึงล้าไปบ้าง

หลิงเคาะประตูก๊อกๆ แจ้งจากด้านนอกว่าคัดแยกม้วนไม้ไผ่เสร็จแล้ว เด็กหนุ่มคันปากยิบๆ อยากถามเรื่องหมิงใจจะขาด เขายืนรออยู่ อาจารย์จะตอบหรือไม่ตอบก็จะยืนรออยู่ตรงนี้แหละ

ดาวเทพลิขิตชะตาอนุญาตให้นำของเข้ามาได้

หลิงหอบม้วนไม้ไผ่มาให้ เขาลอบมองหมิง...เห็นหมิงนั่งสัปหงก…อืม ดูดีขึ้นแล้ว แต่สีหน้ายังอย่างอ่อนเพลีย ดีที่อาจารย์ไม่ว่าแม้แอบหลับ

หลิงอมยิ้ม คิดว่าเทพใบ้ เอ้ย อาจารย์ก็ใจดีเหมือนกัน ถึงจะโหดไปบ้าง (หรือใบ้ไปบ้าง...)

หลิงถอยเท้าออกไป หับประตูปิดให้

วันเวลาสงบสุขบนแดนสรวง อยู่ไปนานอาจลืมใครอื่นที่รออยู่เบื้องล่าง

ช่างแยบยลน่าหวั่นเกรง

\------------------------------------------------

โลกมนุษย์มีการเคลื่อนไหว เสวียนอวี้รวบรวมมารมาได้หลายตน ทุกตนมีเหตุผลในการบุกสวรรค์ต่างกัน

ปีศาจงูดำหม่นหมองมืดมนลงทุกขณะ ท้องฟ้าเหนือแคว้นดำมืดเหมือนเกิดอาเภท

ระหว่างที่หมิงเพิ่งสร่างไข้ กองทัพของเสวียนอวี้ก็อยู่ที่ประตูสวรรค์แล้ว การกระทำบ้าบิ่นขาดสติ ไม่เหมือนเสวียนอวี้ที่วางแผนทั้งชีวิต อดทนรอเพื่อให้ได้เกิดเป็นคนที่รักหมิงได้

บางทีเกลียวเชือกที่ถูกขันแน่นก็มีวันขาด

ผู้นำทัพไม่โหวกเหวกท้าสวรรค์ แต่เงียบเชียบน่าหวาดหวั่นเหมือนอสรพิษ ตอนที่หมิงหายดีและได้รับอนุญาตให้ช่วยงาน เสวียนอวี้ก็หลั่งเลือดหยดแรก

ตอนที่หมิงแอบนั่งสัปหงก เสวียนอวี้ก็ถูกฟันจนต้องคุกเข่า

ความรักเป็นเหมือนคำสาป...

\------------------------------------------------

วันต่อมาหลิงเอาม้วนไม้ไผ่มาให้อาจารย์ มองหมิงแวบๆ เหมือนอยากคุยอะไรด้วย มารเสือก็กล้ามาเกาธรณีประตูดังแกรกๆๆ

หลิงค่อยๆ วางของ อ้อยอิ่งสุดๆ พยายามส่งสายตาให้หมิง

หมิงขออนุญาตแล้วเดินออกมา อุ้มเสือขึ้น เปิดโอกาสให้หลิงตามมาด้วย

“พวกเจ้ามีอะไรหรือ” ถามทั้งหลิงทั้งเสือ

หลิงเดินฉับๆ ตามออกมา พูดทันทีว่า “เจ้ากึ่งเทพกึ่งมาร แต่ค่อนไปทางมาร ที่เป็นงูดำตัวใหญ่ ใช่คนรักของเจ้าหรือไม่”

หมิงแปลกใจ ก้มหน้าเล็กน้อย เอานิ้วแตะริมฝีปากตัวเอง “ข้าไม่เคยรู้จักกึ่งเทพกึ่งมารตนไหนเสียหน่อย”

“เขาถูกคุมขังอยู่...อ้าว” หลิงเป็นเด็กหนุ่มช่างเจรจา แต่อยู่ในที่ที่ไม่ใคร่ให้เจรจา พอพูดก็ลิ้นพันกัน

หลิงงุนงง ก็ที่เขาแอบดูบ่อยๆ มันเป็นหมิงกับงูดำนี่นา

“อวี้” เสือบอก

“อวี้?...อวี้เป็นมนุษย์ไม่ใช่เหรอ” หมิงอุ้มเสือมามองหน้ากัน

“ชายคนนั้นแหละ” หลิงพยักหน้า อธิบายลักษณะตอนเป็นมนุษย์เพิ่มเติม

“เขาเป็นมารอสรพิษหรือนี่ แล้วเจ้ารู้จักเขาได้อย่างไร”

“เอ่อ...อ่า...” หลิงกัดลิ้นตัวเอง ไม่บอกว่าตนแอบดูโลกมนุษย์ผ่านอ่างกระจกของอาจารย์ เช่นนั้นจึงรู้ตลอดถึงร่างจริงร่างมารของใครๆ

“ไม่เป็นไร ขอบคุณมากที่มาบอก” หมิงอุ้มเสือเดินกลับที่พัก หยิบเสื้อผ้าสวยงามออกมาจากหีบ

หลิงตามมา กระสับกระส่าย “จะ...เจ้าห้ามบอกอาจารย์นะ”

“ไม่บอกหรอก ข้ารับผิดชอบเอง” หมิงแต่งตัว สวมชุดพิธีการสีขาวปักด้ายเงินตลอดทั้งตัวอันเป็นเครื่องแบบของเทพรับใช้ของตำหนักหิมะดารา ตำหนักของเทพเซียนผู้มีหน้าเขียนชะตากรรมของสรรพสัตว์ ‘ดาวเทพลิขิตชะตา’

ชุดที่หมิงตัดเย็บสวยงามกว่าเทพเซียนตนใด จึงมีหน้าที่ตัดเย็บชุดให้อาจารย์

หลิงยืนอึกอัก “เจ้าเป็นคนใจดี มีเจ้าเป็นเพื่อน งานหนักแค่ไหน เทพใบ้ดุอย่างไร ข้าก็ไม่กลัว”

“เจ้าปากหวานนัก” หมิงยิ้มให้อย่างหล่อเหลาน่าชม

หลิงยิ้มแก้มพอง “แล้วเจ้ามาแต่งตัวทำไม”

“ไปที่คุมขังในนามของอาจารย์ ก็ต้องแต่งกายให้เหมาะสมใช่ไหมเล่า”

\------------------------------------------------

หมิงเร่งไปยังคุกสวรรค์ แจ้งว่ามาพบสหายที่ถูกคุมขัง

“มีกิจธุระอันใด มารตนนี้จักรับการตัดสินโทษในอีกเจ็ดวัน ไม่อนุญาตให้ผู้ใดเยี่ยม”

เซียนหนุ่มน้อยแปลกหน้ามีใบหน้างดงามสะดุดตา ซ้ำยังสวมชุดสะกดใจ ชุดสีขาวสว่างพร่างพราย ลายปักจิ้งจอกเก้าหางบนชุดบ่งบอกว่าเป็นคนของดาวเทพลิขิตชะตา

“ข้าขอเข้าเยี่ยมเขาหน่อยได้หรือไม่ พี่ชาย” หมิงเจรจา กิริยาสุภาพน่าเอ็นดู

“...ไม่ได้ ไม่ได้” เสียงทหารยามอ่อนลงหน่อย เซียนน้อยรับใช้เทพผู้กำหนดชะตาสรรพสัตว์ หากปฏิบัติอย่างไม่สมเกียรติย่อมไม่งาม

“ได้โปรดเถิด ข้าแค่ขอเยี่ยมสหายของข้า” หมิงคุกเข่าลงอ้อนวอน

ทหารยามถึงกับย่อตัวลงตาม “ครู่เดียวเท่านั้นนะ” ทหารจนใจ ยอมให้เข้าเยี่ยม

หมิงเดินเข้าไปข้างในคุก กลิ่นอายน่าอึดอัดสว่างไสวขึ้นมาส่วนหนึ่ง ไอเปื้อนมลทินราวได้รับการชำระเพียงแค่เขาย่างเท้าเข้ามา

อวี้นั่งพิงกำแพงอยู่ในเงามืด สงบนิ่ง...

“อวี้” เซียนน้อยชุดขาวเกาะลูกกรง มือขาวผ่องเปื้อนคราบเลือดแห้งกรัง “อวี้ใช่ไหม!”

หมิงโผเข้ามาดู

ชายหนุ่มผุดลุกขึ้น ทรงตัวมายังลูกกรง แต่เว้นระยะห่าง ไม่ให้ไอเซียนของหมิงแปดเปื้อน

“เป็นข้าเอง” ผมยาวสีดำดุจรัตติกาลยุ่งเหยิง

“ท่านไม่ใช่มนุษย์” หมิงเอื้อมมือเข้าไป “ข้าทราบเรื่องจากทหารยามแล้ว เหตุใดท่านจึงยกทัพพาตัวเองมาถูกคุมขัง”

“อาจมีแค่สิ่งนี้ที่ทำให้ข้าได้อยู่ใกล้เจ้า” อวี้ไม่ให้แตะตัว “ข้าเคยบอกว่าจะมาหา ข้าทำได้ทุกครั้ง ครั้งนี้ก็เหมือนกัน” อวี้ยิ้มให้ สำหรับเด็กหนุ่มคงฟังเหมือนคำปริศนา เพิ่งพบกันไม่กี่วัน จากกันก็ไม่นาน ไยดันทุรังเหมือนมาตาย

ทว่าประกายไฟในดวงตาของอวี้ไม่ได้มอดดับ นี่ไม่ใช่แววตาของผู้ที่ยอมแพ้ เขารวบรวมมารจากโลกมนุษย์มาเพื่อการกันใดกันแน่

“หย่งหมิง...คือนามแท้จริงของข้า” หมิงพยายามคว้า

อวี้ยิ้มอ่อนโยน

“ท่านมาตามหาข้าถึงนี่ เพียงแค่นี้ มิได้คิดการกบฏ ข้าจะเป็นพยานให้แก่ท่าน” ก่อนมาเขาบอกหลิงอย่างนี้เช่นกัน แต่หลิงกระตุกชายเสื้อเขา เตือนว่า _‘อาจารย์_ _จะลงโทษเจ้า_ _’_

 _‘_ _ข้าแค่รับรองความบริสุทธิ์ของสหายเพียงเท่านั้น_ _’_ _หมิงตอบเช่นนั้น_

อวี้ไม่ได้ปฏิเสธ เขาบอกว่าทั้งหมดนี้เพื่อให้ได้กอดหมิงอีก ได้อยู่ในที่ที่สมกัน

\------------------------------------------------

เจ็ดวันต่อมามีการพิพากษาโทษ เสวียนอวี้ถูกพาไปศาลแห่งสวรรค์เพื่อฟังคำตัดสิน

แต่แล้วคำพูดที่ไม่น่าเชื่อถือก็หลุดออกจากปากอสรพิษ

มันว่าการกระทำนั้นก็เพียงช่วยสวรรค์กำจัดมารชั่ว ทั้งปีศาจกระทิงที่คุมแดนใต้ ปีศาจงูขาวที่คุมแดนเหนือ หรือปีศาจแมงมุมที่คุมแดนกลาง ล้วนแล้วแต่เป็นมันที่วางแผน ชักจูงมารมีชื่อตกหลุมพรางความโลภ บุกสวรรค์เพื่อเอาคอขึ้นเขียง มันว่าลำพังตัวมันเองทำไม่ได้ ต้องยืมมือทหารที่ปกป้องแดนเซียน

เป็นมันที่ยอมหักหลังพี่น้อง แลกกับความสุขสงบของมัชฌิมโลก ยอมเสี่ยงตาย เสี่ยงชื่อเสียง...มากกว่าเทพบางตนที่มิยอมทำหน้าที่!

หมิงและหลิงรับใช้อยู่ด้านหลังดาวเทพลิขิตชะตา ผู้ที่นั่งอยู่เบื้องขวาของจักรพรรดิสวรรค์

หมิงไม่คิดว่าอวี้จะหลอกล่อมารตนอื่นมาสังเวยอย่างโหดเหี้ยมเช่นนี้

ส่วนหลิงสะดุ้ง งูดำกล้าตำหนิเซียน กล้ากล่าวว่าการบุกสวรรค์ครั้งนี้คือการล้างบางมารมากฤทธิ์

อวี้เงียบและเฝ้ารอ

เขาเดิมพัน...ด้วยการทิ้งความดีงามของตน ดำเนินการโหดเหี้ยมที่สามารถมองว่าเป็นความดีงามของชาวสวรรค์ได้ มีแค่สองทาง ตายหรือได้เป็นส่วนหนึ่งของแดนเซียน เขาไม่รับคำพิพากษาครึ่งๆ กลางๆ

ดาวเทพลิขิตชะตาไม่กล่าวกระไร ชายเสื้อยาวกรอมเท้าสีขาวบริสุทธิ์เท่านั้นที่เสวียนอวี้ได้เห็น

“ดูเหมือนเจ้ามีอะไรอยากจะพูด” จักรพรรดิสวรรค์ถามเซียนน้อยที่สีหน้าท่าทางกระสับกระส่าย

“ข้าไม่เห็นด้วยกับความคิดของเขา” หมิงกล่าวเมื่อได้รับอนุญาต

อวี้ได้ยินเสียงหมิง จึงเงยหน้าขึ้นไปมอง

“มารกระทิง มารงูขาว มารแมงมุม แลเขาที่เป็นมารงูดำมิใช่แค่ปีศาจทรงอำนาจแต่ยังเป็นผู้พิทักษ์แผ่นดิน ทำคุณความดีด้วยการคุ้มครองดูแลเหล่ามนุษย์ในเขตแดนของตน”

หมิงทราบว่าปีศาจงูดำแห่งแคว้นที่ตนไปเยือนคือเทพพิทักษ์แผ่นดิน เพียงแต่ไม่ทราบว่าคืออวี้จำแลงร่างมา

“มารเหล่านี้อาจมีความโหดเหี้ยมตามแบบเดรัจฉาน แต่ก็รู้จักปกครองเขตแดนใต้อาณัติให้สงบร่มเย็น แบ่งเบาภาระของเทพเซียน อาจเพราะรู้สึกไม่เท่าเทียมกับชาวสวรรค์ จึงไพล่คิดไปว่าตนเองต้องการความเป็นธรรม ปัญหาสมควรแก้ที่ต้นเหตุ ได้โปรดละเว้นโทษตายแก่ผู้พิทักษ์ที่หลงผิดชั่ววูบ แลอบรมสั่งสอนพวกเขาตามวิถีของเซียนเถิด ส่วนมารงูดำที่เป็นตัวการซ้ำยังเป็นสหายสนิทของข้า...ข้าเชื่อว่าเนื้อแท้ของเขาเป็นผู้มีคุณธรรม และยินดีแบกรับความผิดของเขากึ่งหนึ่ง”

“ข้าไม่รับ” อวี้โพล่งขึ้นทันที “ถ้าข้าผิดก็ลงโทษข้าผู้เดียว!”

หมิงมองอวี้อย่างเป็นห่วงและปราม

ปีศาจงูโดนทหารองครักษ์ตบปากโทษฐานพูดแทรก มันละความเยือกเย็น ถ่มเลือดลงพื้น

มีเสียงอื้ออึงทั่วท้องพระโรง จักรพรรดิสวรรค์โบกนิ้ว เสียงก็เงียบลง

“มีผู้ใดต้องการออกความเห็นอีกหรือไม่” ทรงรับสั่งแลปรายตาไปยังดาวเทพลิขิตชะตา แต่ดาวเทพฯ กลับนิ่งเฉย ไม่ออกโรงปกป้องหรือห้ามปรามศิษย์ของตน

อวี้เป็นมารทุรยศ ถ้าไม่มีคุณความดีก็กลับไปอยู่โลกมนุษย์ลำบากแล้ว จะถูกปีศาจเดียดฉันท์

อวี้มองหมิง หวังว่าจะไม่ใช่การพบกันครั้งสุดท้ายอีก แค่ครั้งเดียวก็เหลือทนแล้ว เขาเป็นปีศาจเพราะความรัก เป็นปีศาจที่แม้แต่ปีศาจยังรังเกียจก็เพราะความรัก แต่ชายหนุ่มยินดียิ่ง ไม่เคยนึกเสียใจเลย

“ถ้าเจ้าขอรับโทษของปีศาจตนนี้กึ่งหนึ่ง...” ดาวเทพลิขิตชะตาเอ่ยปากกับลูกศิษย์ของตน “โทษประหารนั้น แบกรับกันคนละครึ่งได้ด้วยรึ” เขาสะบัดแส้หางจิ้งจอกดังขวับ

เสวียนอวี้เพิ่งได้เห็นใบหน้าของเทพเซียนที่ควบคุมชะตาของหมิงก็วันนี้

ดาวเทพลิขิตชะตาเป็นร่างจำแลงของสุนัขจิ้งจอกเก้าหางที่บำเพ็ญพรตมาตั้งแต่เริ่มมีสวรรค์ เป็นเทพยุคเก่าองค์หนึ่ง เครื่องหน้าของเขาสวยงามคมสัน เป็นบุรุษองอาจผู้หล่อเหลาจนชวนตะลึง และชวนให้นึกถึงเกล็ดน้ำแข็งบนยอดหิมะเยือกแข็ง มีจุดเด่นคือหางตาเรียวยาวยกชี้ขึ้นและแต้มสัญลักษณ์เทพสีชาดกลางหน้าผากกับขอบตาทาสีเดียวกัน

“ถ้าเขายินดีรับโทษประหาร ข้าก็ยินดี” หมิงตอบ

ดาวเทพลิขิตชะตาสะบัดแส้ขวับ เปล่งพลังกดดัน หมิงก้มหน้าเม้มปากทันควัน ทราบว่าอาจารย์ไม่พอใจตน ส่วนหลิงก็แอบจับชายเสื้อหมิงให้เงียบ

“ชีวิตไม่ง่ายดายถึงขนาดนั้น” มีเสียงอาจารย์รำพึง

“เจ้าไม่มีสิทธิ์ยุ่งกับเขา!” อวี้คำราม ความโกรธเต้นตุบอยู่ในอก เขาว่าอีกว่าตนจะรับความผิดทั้งหมด สถานการณ์ไม่สู้ดีอยู่แล้วยิ่งไม่สู้ดีขึ้นไปอีกเมื่อปีศาจงูดำกำเริบเสิบสาน กล้าขึ้นเสียงใส่เทพสวรรค์

“เขาเป็นอิสระแล้วหรือมิใช่!” มันโดนเตะที่ท้องและตบปากอีก

หมิงมองอวี้ ส่งสายตาขอร้องให้เงียบเถิด

อวี้ถ่มเลือด คราวนี้ถ่มไปทางดาวเทพลิขิตชะตา “เจ้าชิงหัวใจของข้าไป ข้าจักเอาคืน!”

“เพิ่งเคยเห็นผู้ไม่เกรงดาวเทพลิขิตชะตาผู้เขียนชะตาของสรรพสัตว์” จักรพรรดิสวรรค์โบกมืออีก ให้คนรายงานประวัติของปีศาจอสรพิษอย่างละเอียด ขณะที่ดาวเทพลิขิตชะตาไม่ใคร่ใส่ใจปีศาจอสรพิษนัก

ปกติไม่มีใครกล้าล่วงเกินดาวเทพลิขิตชะตาดอก เพราะแม้เป็นจักรพรรดิสวรรค์ หากทำความผิดแล้วต้องไปเกิดในโลกมนุษย์ ดาวเทพลิขิตชะตาก็จะเขียนด่านสวรรค์ให้ท่าน เป็นโชคชะตาน่ารันทดใจอย่างสุดแสนจะบัดซบ ลงฑัณฑ์ชีวิตของท่านให้อยากตายก็ไม่ได้ตาย อยากอยู่ก็ต้องกล้ำกลืนฝืนความอัปยศ

ไม่มีใครมีความคิดสร้างสรรค์อันโหดเหี้ยมทว่าชอบธรรมเท่ากับเขาอีกแล้ว

อนึ่ง ควรทราบว่าดาวเทพลิขิตชะตาเขียนชะตาของสรรพสัตว์โดยเน้นมนุษย์และผู้อาศัยอยู่ในโลกมนุษย์เป็นหลัก สำหรับเทพปีศาจชั้นสูงและเทพเซียนชั้นสูง ชะตาเหล่านั้นล้วนเป็นความลับ ไม่ว่าลูกศิษย์คนใดก็ไม่เคยเห็น

อวี้มองหมิงที่ก้มหน้าก้มตาอยู่ ระหว่างที่ตนโดนตีแผ่ประวัติจนละเอียด คำตัดสินนั้นคาดเดาได้ มารอื่นๆ ได้รับการละเว้นโทษตาย ให้กลับโลกมนุษย์ แต่ถ้าทำผิดอีก อาญาสวรรค์จักถึงตัวทันทีไม่มีอุทธรณ์

ส่วนเสวียนอวี้...ดูจากการกระทำแล้วก็เห็นจะละเว้นไปไม่ได้ มันลงมือโดยไตร่ตรองดีแล้ว ทว่าความดีความชอบก็มีมาก ที่ทำให้คลุ้มคลั่งคือความโง่งมในความรัก

“ริบอำนาจบารมีคงพอ...”

ถ้าเป็นอย่างนั้น อวี้ก็จะเป็นปีศาจงูดำธรรมดา อย่าว่าแต่ขึ้นมาหาหมิงเลย เอาตัวให้รอดจากความโกรธแค้นของมารตนอื่นๆ ยังยาก

“ให้ข้ารับหน้าที่ดูแลเขาได้หรือไม่ จักไม่ให้เขาทำความผิดใดอีก” หมิงทำใจกล้ากราบทูล

อวี้ที่กำลังจะคลุ้มคลั่งโดนลากออกไป พ่ายแพ้ครั้งแล้วครั้งเล่า สติมันยังจะมีอยู่หรือ

มีเสียงตวาดว่า ‘บังอาจ!’ จากขุนนางสวรรค์ท่านอื่นใส่เซียนน้อย

แต่อวี้โดนลากออกไปแล้ว จึงไม่ทันได้ฟังคำตัดสินต่อจากนั้น

หลิงมองทั้งสองคน เขาชื่นชมความรัก แต่แบบนี้...ความรักก็น่ากลัว

\------------------------------------------------

งูดำโดนขว้างลงจากสวรรค์ มันไม่มีแรงจะทำอะไรนอกจากทิ้งร่างอยู่ตรงนั้น นกจะจิกตีก็ช่างเถิด สักพักก็ค่อยๆ เลื้อยไปหาถ้ำอยู่ ว่ากันว่าตีงูต้องตีให้หลังหัก ไม่อย่างนั้นมันจะกลับมาแก้แค้น

อวี้ขดนิ่งอยู่ในซอกหิน ไม่กินไม่ดื่ม ไม่ใช้ชีวิต...

 _‘ชีวิตดังเช่นปริศนา เพราะข้าจดจ่อแต่กับเจ้า_ _’_

ผ่านไปนาน ฤดูผันผ่าน แม่น้ำเปลี่ยนทางไหล ต้นไม้น้อยเติบโตเป็นต้นไม้ใหญ่ งูก็ขดอยู่ที่เดิม ลอกคราบและเติบใหญ่ขึ้น แปลงร่างเป็นมนุษย์ได้แล้ว ป่าผืนนั้นไม่มีใครบุกรุก เนื่องเพราะอยู่บนเขาสูง ปัจจุบันนี้ได้ชื่อว่า ‘เทียมสวรรค์’ มีหน้าผาสลับเขาสูงเต็มไปหมด

มันลืมสิ้นแล้วแม้ชื่อตัว จำได้เพียงรักลึกซึ้งที่มีต่อเซียนน้อยที่มีนามว่า ‘หย่งหมิง’ ผู้เป็นดั่งแสงสว่างที่ไม่มีวันดับ แต่อยู่นานไป มันก็จำไม่ได้แล้วว่าหย่งหมิงเป็นใคร หน้าตาอย่างไร

งูดำดุจกำเนิดใหม่

“ครั้งนี้เขาเป็นฝ่ายลืมข้าบ้างแล้ว แต่ข้ายินดีกับเขา” หมิงที่แทบไม่เติบโตขึ้นเลยเอ่ยกับลมกับฟ้า เหมือนให้สายลมช่วยพัดพาถ้อยคำของเขาลอยขึ้นไป น้ำตาของเขาไหลยามเฝ้ามองเสวียนอวี้ค่อยๆ กำเนิดใหม่ เหมือนถูกฉีกหัวใจไปพร้อมความทรงจำก่อนเก่า

บทลงโทษจากสวรรค์ ทบเก่าทบใหม่ เขาได้รับความทรงจำในชาติก่อนคืนมา ได้รับหน้าที่ดูแลเสวียนอวี้ ทว่าเสวียนอวี้ไม่มีวันรับรู้ว่าเซียนน้อยผู้นี้คอยดูแลเขา

_‘ต้องมีใครคนหนึ่งตายจากกันไป ไม่ท่านก็เขาจะได้รับอนุญาตให้พบกันในชาติภพหน้า’_

สักวันหนึ่ง ในสถานที่แห่งใดแห่งหนึ่ง พวกเขาคงได้พบกันอีกครั้ง แม้จะกลายเป็นคนแปลกหน้าต่อกันทุกชาติไป

\------------------------------------------------

_**...พันปีตรอมตรม...** _

\------------------------------------------------

 

 

จบแล้วจ้า ขอบคุณทุกท่านที่ติดตามกันมาจนจบนะคะ

อาจเป็นตอนจบที่ไม่หวานนัก แต่เราคิดว่ามันสมเหตุสมผลที่สุดแล้ว

บางครั้งชีวิตก็ไม่ได้ง่ายดายขนาดนั้น...ใช่ไหมคะ...

 

 

ตัวเราชอบดาวเทพลิขิตชะตามาก นิยายแนวจีนของเราหลายเรื่องมีตัวละครตำแหน่งนี้ในบทบาทต่างๆ กัน

แต่ของเรื่องนี้ถือว่าอำมหิตไร้ใจที่สุดแล้วค่ะ U_U

 

 

ถ้าเป็นไปได้เราก็อยากเห็นอวี้กับหมิงหลังจากนี้ แต่ก็ยังเก็บเรื่องของพวกเขาไว้ในความคิด

ก้ำกึ่งระหว่างการถ่ายทอดเรื่องราวใหม่ๆ กับความไม่อาจสัญญาได้ว่ามีต่อแล้วจะสมหวังไหม ;w;

 

 

แล้วพบกันเรื่องต่อไปค่ะ ;) 

อ่านแล้วชอบกรุณากด Kudos ไว้เป็นกำลังใจ

และสามารถเข้าไปพูดคุยกับเราได้ที่เพจ [FB : I L L R E I](https://www.facebook.com/ILLREI/) ค่ะ


End file.
